Rune Soldier Ranma
by Hung Nguyen
Summary: Ranma gets transported to the world of Rune Soldier Louie thanks to a wish.
1. Prologue: Starting Over

**RUNE SOLDIER RANMA**

Disclaimer: Help! I've started writing about characters that don't belong to me and I can't stop!

*Note: This story begins sometime after the Moxibustion Point storyline.

: Thoughts

**Prologue**

Starting Over

Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, sighed as he limped home. Today had been an especially bad day. It had begun during lunch at school as his uncute fiancée had decided to poison, er treat him to what she had referred to as lunch. Of course, his mouth had moved faster than his head and he had told Akane that a true martial artist shouldn't resort to biological warfare. And like clockwork, the youngest daughter of Soun Tendo did not take kindly to his rude, but honest opinion of her attempts at culinary creation. She was all set to try for her record at sending Ranma into LEO, when who should appear but...

"_AIREN!_"

"_RANMA HONEY!_"

"_RANMA DARLING!_"

And of course, when these three showed up, guess who is not too far behind?

"_RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!_"

"_RANMA SAOTOME, YOU FOUL SORCERER! RELEASE AKANE TENDO AND THE PIGTAILED GIRL!_"

"_CHARRRRRRRGE!_"

"_SHAMPOO IS MINE!_"

Well, you get the picture. Just another normal day.

After fending off those who wanted him dead, and evading those who wanted to marry him in a long and intense running chase/battle, Ranma ended up with a collection of bumps, bruises and cuts, as well as a sprain in his left leg, hence the limp. The entire debacle had reduced several blocks of Nerima and the surrounding districts into disaster areas. One can bet that insurance rates skyrocketed, while property values plummeted.

Ranma groaned as it was near sunset when he finally made it back to the Tendo home. His face's appearance was one of great depression and contemplation. As he came through the door, he was greeted by Kasumi.

"Hello Ranma. You missed dinner."

The pigtailed seventeen-year-old sighed and nodded. "Yeah, well I ended up near Mount Fuji today and I kind of hurt my leg. It took me longer to get back."

"Oh you poor dear. Here, let me help you with that leg." 

----------

"There we are." The eldest Tendo sister said as she finished wrapping up Ranma's ankle. Currently, he was sitting on his futon in the guestroom.

Genma's son smiled as he admired her handiwork. "Thanks Kasumi. You're pretty good at this. You ought to be a nurse."

The brown-haired girl blushed a bit at the simple compliment. "I've been watching Dr. Tofu at his clinic, and I've had some practice with tending to Akane's injuries whenever she trained. When I was young, I had dreamed of going to Tokyo University to become a nurse, but when mother died..."

"You had to take care of the family, right?" Ranma finished as he showed some unexpected insight.

Kasumi was a bit surprised to have Ranma understand her situation. Ever since he had come to her home, she had always thought that he only cared about the martial arts.

Ranma noted her puzzlement and gave her a lopsided smile and a shrug of his shoulders. "Hey, even I noticed how much you do for this family and how you put up with Pops and me. We can be real stupid jerks sometimes, especially with the trouble we cause."

"Oh no! You're no trouble at all and..."

"Hey, you don't have to sugarcoat it." Ranma said as he held up a hand. "I've had a lot of time to think about it while walking back here, and I just realized that I never really shown any appreciation for what youve done for me since I came here."

"Please, you really don't..."

"No, let me finish. I need to say this to you. Kasumi, you deserve better than this. You shouldn't have to put up with a freeloading dope like me or Pops. And I'm to blame for a lot of stuff that's put you and the rest of your family through the wringer. I've got a big mouth that I don't know how to shut. I'm way too cocky for my own good. And I just don't know how to get out of the messes that I get into, either by me or because of Pops."

"Ranma... I've never heard you talk like this before. Usually, you're always so sure of yourself."

"Yeah, well that last fight made me start thinking about some stuff and it finally got through my thick skull that my life is a total mess. The constant fights, the fiancées, the people after me because of something Pops did, my own ego... I guess it's all starting to get to me."

"Ranma..."

The martial artist took a deep sigh. "You know Kasumi, at times like this, I really wish I could go back and restart my life." 

----------

The Cat Café...

"What is that great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked as she saw her relative with a strange-looking pendant.

Cologne smiled as she held up the ancient heirloom. "It's a very old, very precious heirloom of our family. It's a magical pendant, which is able to grant the bearer a single wish. It is one of the few treasures that Happosai had not stolen all those years ago."

The purple-haired girl's eyes lit up as she thought of the possibilities of such a magical item. "Aiyah! Is really true, great-grandmother?"

The Amazon Elder smiled as she could guess what her heir was thinking of. "Yes, child. This could finally be the thing to bring son-in-law into the tribe. However, there are a few stipulations to this necklace. First of all, it can only be used once every five hundred years, and only outside during a full moon. That's the main reason why I haven't used it before. Secondly, the person must carefully phrase the wish, as the pendant will fulfill the wish word for word. It may take the wish literally and there have been records of a wish going totally awry. Finally, once you have made the wish, you cannot undo it, nor do you have any say as to how the wish will be fulfilled."

"Aiyah! Must be very careful."

Cologne nodded. "Indeed. And tonight is the night, in which the pendant will be active. By midnight, Ranma will finally be yours."

"Shampoo cannot wait!" The Amazon said happily as she began to dream of her life with Ranma as her loving husband. 

----------

Another Amazon became very excited as he heard of the Elder's explanation of the necklace. Mousse had been listening in on the conversation and saw this as the best opportunity to finally claim Shampoo as his bride. Now the trick was to get that pendant away from Cologne. Knowing that he didn't stand a chance in defeating the old crone in physical combat, he instead decided to use his Jusenkyo curse to his advantage. Quickly spotting a bucket of cold mop water, he dumped it over his head and waited for the right moment near the doorway to the restaurant.

As Cologne and Shampoo were heading toward the front door to make the wish, the duck-boy tensed up from behind a stool, then when he saw the magical necklace, took off and snagged the chain in his bill.

"What the...?!" Cologne had been taken by surprise, as she had not expected Mousse to try and steal her magical item in his Jusenkyo form. She could only curse after the duck as it soared away into the night sky. 

----------

Mousse was elated as he flew high above the city of Tokyo with the necklace in his bill. The full moon was rising toward his zenith, and he was all set to make his dreams come true. At that moment, the mystical jewelry glowed with an eerie and a strange voice was heard from the pendant.

"What is thy wish?"

Taking special care not to drop it by flying vertically, Mousse made his wish.

"_QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!_"

(Translation: I wish to be married to Shampoo!)

However, the pendant's response was, "I do not understand. Please state your wish."

The myopic Hidden Weapons Master realized that as a duck, he couldn't speak. He would have to land and find some hot water before making his wish. However, at that moment, Fate had decided to play another joke upon the Mortal Realm, specifically on a certain martial artist who was currently more depressed than Ryoga.

At that moment, the midnight flight from New York to Tokyo was on its way to the airport and with Mousse flying high above the city; he inadvertently wandered into the jetliner's flight path. Mousse barely managed to swerve out of the way as the huge plane thundered past him, but the duck was caught in the transport's jetwash, causing him to tumble in the air. This made him lose his glasses _AND_ the necklace. His only chance to winning Shampoo plummeted toward the ground. He tried to fly down after it, but with his poor vision and the darkness of night, he lost sight of it within a few seconds. 

----------

On the roof of the Tendo Dojo, Ranma sat in silence. He couldn't sleep at the time and had decided to do some more thinking. This had not been a good day. 

After Kasumi had tended to his ankle, who should appear but Akane, and she had immediately jumped to the conclusion that Ranma had been flirting with her sister. Ranma had been a heartbeat away from gaining more frequent flyer miles by Air Akane, but Kasumi had chided her sister and explained that she had merely been tending to his wounds, which she added, that Akane had a part in causing.

This made Akane to thinking that Ranma had turned her sister against her and she went on with her temper tantrum, which in turn had her father and Ranma's father team up, saying that he should apologize to her and have the wedding tomorrow. This got Ranma's temper steamed and things went downhill from there.

As he sat on the roof, Ranma sighed as he began listing out loud of the things that had caused his life to be such a mess. Unknown to him, a certain magical item was falling toward him. Still intent on granting a wish, the pendant began listening for anyone who was making one. It soon locked onto Ranma's sorrowful voice.

"Man! My life is total crap! But then again, I really don't have anyone to blame but Pops and myself for that. I've got this stupid fear of cats, which I could do without! I may be the best martial artist, but what has that gotten me? Nothing but people after my head, either to kill me or marry me. I don't know much more than what Pops has taught me, and it just seems to get me into more trouble. I don't have the slightest idea how to straighten out this mess! That uncute tomboy never believes me. That Amazon is always trying to trick me. Ucchan's not a friend; she's also a fiancée. Pops and Mr. Tendo are always harping on me to fulfill that pledge of honor, (damn, I really _HATE_ that). I give nice people like Kasumi more trouble. And on top of all of that, I've got a stupid Jusenkyo Curse that gives me nothing but headaches, headaches and more headaches. My life became nothing but crap ever since that stupid training journey. I _REALLY_ wish there was a way that I could start over without those problems!"

At that moment, the pendant fell in front of the young man's face for one brief moment and said, "Wish granted."

Ranma Saotome disappeared within a flash of light and the pendant then shattered into a hundred fragments when it struck the roof tiles. With its destruction, the energies released went out of control, as the magical item did its best to fulfill the parameters of Ranma's unintentional wish. 

----------

Ranma groaned as he came to. At first he thought he had fallen asleep on top of the Tendo roof, but immediately found out that he was in a forest with huge trees, and that he was lying near a river. The skies were clear and it was morning. As he looked about, he saw a rustic-looking village in the distance toward the west. His confusion grew as he tried to determine just where he was and how he got there. He decided to wash up at the river and winced as he realized that the water was probably cold. There was a bit of a morning chill in the air, and he decided that he would have to build a fire to heat up some water. Otherwise he would be stuck as a girl for a while. 

Without bothering to glance at his reflection, he knelt down at the water's edge and used his hands to splash some water onto his face. He waited for usual tingle that accompanied his transformation from a he to a she, but for some odd reason, it never came. Looking down at his chest, he expected to see a swelling of breast, but all he saw was his flat pectorals. He then looked down the waistband of his pants.

"What the?! I'm cured! _I'M CURED!_"

However, just as he was about to jump for joy, he looked into his reflection in the water. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw a face that he not seen in eleven years. It was a really cute face and seemed to emit total innocence and trust to anyone who gazed upon it. Then he looked down at his hands and saw that they weren't quite as well developed as he remembered them to be. And it had just occurred to him that his clothes were very baggy. He was almost swimming in them. Then he realized why everything seemed so big to him.

Ranma was six years old again and it was a safe bet that he wasn't in Nerima any more. The pendant had given him his wish, literally. A chance to start over with none of the problems he had before. He was no longer in the place, which caused him the same headaches. The question was... where was he?

To be continued? 


	2. Chapter 1: Back to the Basics

**RUNE SOLDIER RANMA**

Disclaimer: Rune Soldier and Ranma 1/2 aren't mine, but I wish they were so I wouldn't have to disclaim all the time.

: Thoughts

**Chapter 1**

Back to the Basics

"Heh, nice try kid. Come back in a few years, when you can put up more of a fight!"

The gang of teenage street toughs laughed as they walked away from the battered and bruised form that was lying in the gutter.

Just how dumb was Ranma Saotome?

"Ow."

Apparently, dumber than advertised. One little, inexperienced boy versus five larger ones, that possessed some very nasty weapons, and had no qualms about beating him to a pulp. Retreat should have been the best option, but Ranma had chosen to stay and fight. Bad decision, but Ranma had not been known to use common sense on a regular basis in the past. Pride was what had driven him, and what was often the case, had been his downfall.

Young again Ranma Saotome picked himself off the ground and began checking his injuries. Those tough boys had certainly worked him over and had taken whatever little money he had managed to get a hold of. Things hadn't been easy for the past month when Ranma suddenly found himself in his six-year-old body and on a world that resembled medieval Europe. 

Eventually, he had figured out that light he had seen on that fateful night must have been some kind of power that granted wishes. For a moment, he had thought he had seen a shooting star or something along those lines. Then he remembered the wish he had made of 'starting over.' What was that old saying? Be careful of what you wish for, you might just get it.

The former heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes had been getting beat up on a regular basis after discovering that with the disappearance of his stronger, older body, was also the absence of his skills, strength and speed. He had been reduced right back down to what he had been at the beginning of his original training journey, a young boy with lots of potential, but no experience or training. As such, he was now easy prey for any predator of this world, be it beast or bully.

With very little in the way of money or possessions, other than the oversized clothes on his back, (which he had roughly cut down for his smaller frame), Ranma had been forced back to his original roots to survive, which was to steal food, clothes and money from nearby villages. Though he found it distasteful, as he now had a sense of right and wrong, (unlike during his first times under Genma), he really didn't have much of a choice. He lacked the strength or size to work for anyone, and foraging for food in the forest was hard. He hadn't realized until then, of how much he had taken Kasumi's wonderful cooking for granted.

Thinking of when he had last seen one of the few people who were ever kind to him, made Ranma become even more depressed. He hoped that she was doing all right, now that he was gone. It was a bit odd that he wasn't thinking much of Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo or any of his other former fiancées, but seeing as how they had treated him when he was seventeen, one couldn't really blame him. They had all fought for him as if he had been something of a prize; a trophy to won, without even asking as to how he felt. For Akane, he was just a convenient punching bag to be abused whenever she felt like it, and only to be fought for whenever it was possible that he would be taken away from her. For Shampoo, he was just a trophy husband and Ukyo was just as possessive.

As for Soun and Genma, well Ranma didn't really care if he were to never see them again, along with Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse, Cologne, Nabiki and Happosai. That meant no more death threats or schemes to get him hitched to that uncute tomboy. There would be no sneak attacks or attempts to get him to wear a bra, (though with no curse, that was a moot point). There would be no potions or magic spells to get him to marry into the Amazons. No blackmail was always a plus. Most importantly, he didn't have the Jusenkyo Curse, or the Neko Ken. The wish he had made had stated that he didn't want the problems of his old life. Being reverted back to his younger self (or 'starting over' as he had phrased it), meant no girl curse and no Cat Fist, therefore no fear of water or anything feline. He didn't know why he still retained the knowledge of his former life, but he wasn't complaining about that. So his current situation did have some good points. However, the cons still outweighed the pros.

Since his first childhood, Ranma had taken pride of being the best martial artist. However, at present, he was far from the best. In fact, he was barely a tiny shadow of his former self. He had tried to prove himself on many occasions, but it always resulted in very painful consequences. He had tried to stand up to those bullies. However, with only a six-year-old body and no training to work with, he was seriously outmatched. At one time, he had nearly bled to death when a tough boy took out a knife and stabbed him.

Ranma's body was just not suited for the intense and complex fighting style of his former self. He had tried to fight the way he used to, but his limbs didn't have the strength, reach or dexterity as before. He wasn't as resistant to impacts as he used to be. Speed was down and even the Saotome Final Technique, 'Run Away,' wasn't very effective with his short legs. Even his special techniques, such as the Chestnut Fist, were practically nonexistent.

Although the majority of his martial arts abilities were gone, he did still have some ki stores, so it wasn't a total loss. But it was mostly unfocused. Ranma had tried to recreate his ki projectile, but it was extremely draining and he could only produce harmless flashes of light to momentarily blind his opponents so he could make his escapes.

Things were bad and he knew that things were going to get worse. 

----------

Later in the forest...

As the child Ranma tended to his bruises and began setting up a fire, he started to contemplate his options. His ego wasn't going to help him at all. With no martial arts skills to properly defend himself, he was up the proverbial creek without a paddle. The usual beat 'em all up' and 'I'm the best' attitude just wasn't working. He couldn't back them up with his body the way it is. He had no food, no home and no family or friends. He had no idea of how to get his old body back and even less to getting back to his own world. At this point, he realized that things weren't going to change and had to face facts. He would have to go through the trials and tribulations of growing up again in this strange and harsh world. Starting over indeed.

Ranma knew that if he wanted to survive, he would have to learn how to fight all over again. He had the knowledge of all that he had trained for in his first life. Furthermore, unknown to his former rivals, he had also been secretly learning their techniques as well, before his unintentional wish. Just because Kuno, Mousse and Ryoga were idiots, didn't mean that their moves were totally useless. Ranma's talent always lay in his ability to learn techniques quickly. Show him a move and give him a reason to learn it, and it usually didn't take him long to master it. He rarely had to be shown twice and with all of his constant battles with the Eternal Lost Boy, The Blue Dunder, and that Amazon Moron, he had enough exposure to their techniques to be able figure out how they worked. It was this ability of understanding the 'how' if not the 'why' of a technique, which had made him such a great martial artist. And there was no better motivation than survival.

_I'm going to need to start from the basics. Strength and speed training are top priority and I have to toughen up so I can take hits. Hmmm... I guess the easiest way to get tougher is to do what Ryoga did. But it's going to take longer for me to master the Bakusai Tenketsu in this body._ (1)

Ranma sighed as he went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be painful.

As he slept, he was unaware that someone was now observing him. Hidden behind a nearby tree, a slender figure with pointed ears gazed upon the sleeping child. She had been periodically watching the boy, ever since the tree spirits had told her that a small human was living in the forest. Though her tribe's laws had forbade her to interact with any member of that race, she somehow found the youth to be strangely interesting and decided that it wouldn't hurt to see just what he would do. 

----------

Three weeks later...

Ranma breathed deeply and stared at his target, as he hung suspended while sitting cross-legged. Hanging before him on an elaborate, but crude pulley system, was a very ominous-looking rock. One arm was bound, save for the index finger. The other arm was free to trigger the release mechanism and reset the pulley. The son of Genma growled as he stared at the boulder. On his face and body were various bruises from his previous attempts to master the Breaking Point technique. It had taken him several days to set up the apparatus, and he had been constantly beating himself almost to the point of unconsciousness. After starting up his training regimen of basic katas and weight lifting (beginner's level of course), he had also begun planning to re-master the techniques that he was familiar with, starting with Ryoga's Breaking Point, which had been taught to him by the Old Ghoul. 

_Hmmm... I'm close! I know it! Come on! If a moron like Ryoga can do it, then so can I! I can feel my body getting tougher from the training, and I know that if I can just focus my ki in the right spot..._

----------

The young elf known as Celecia giggled as she watched from her hiding place in one of the tall trees. No matter how many times she had seen it before, it was so funny to watch. Humans often did the strangest things, but what this boy was doing certainly took the cake. For the past few days, the youngster had tied himself up and had been poking with his finger at a boulder as it crashed into him. Just what was he trying to do?

_**WHAM!**_

"_ARGH!_"

Celecia watched as the youth shook his head to clear it, and then began pulling on a rope, which used a set of pulleys to set the heavy stone back again.

_Oh no. He's not really going to do that again._ The blonde elf thought.

_**WHAM!**_

"_ARGH!_"

_I don't believe it. Why is he punishing himself like that?_

_**WHAM!**_

"_ARGH!_"

_What's the point of all of this?_

_**WHAM!**_

"_ARGH!_"

_He's going to kill himself at this rate._

Celcecia watched for a while longer at Ranma's antics then decided to leave the human to his insanity. Using a simple spell to conceal her departure, the mystical being was gone in less than a heartbeat.

Ironically, if she had remained for a minute more, then she would have witnessed Ranma's first milestone triumph. As the boulder swung toward him for the umpteenth time, the young boy began to see something within its granite surface. At first he thought he was just seeing stars from the last impact, but as it came closer, he began to see what appeared to be lines of light, radiating toward a single point, just left of the center of the rock. Realizing what he was seeing in his mind's eye, he focused what little ki he could into his index finger and jabbed forward.

"_BAKUSAI TENKETSU!_"

**_WHABOOM!_**

Ranma smiled as the stone fragments rained down on the forest floor. Some of the pieces had impacted against him, but thanks to the training, he had barely felt them. 

----------

A month later...

Celcelia was wondering just what the crazy human boy was doing now. She had seen him collect acorns and whatever nuts he could from the trees. At first she had thought he had been foraging for food, but when he started throwing them into a fire, then tried to reach in with his bare hands to retrieve them, she thought the human was completely without any common sense whatsoever. After watching him attempt to pluck the nuts from the fire and fail several times, she shrugged her shoulders and left. 

----------

_Ow! Damn, I forgot just how painful this was!_ Ranma thought as he waved his hands a bit after they had been burned by the flames. He took a calming breath and gazed upon the fire. _Come on! I used to be able to do this without even thinking before. I know I'm focusing my ki right. It's all a matter of training my body to move with my ki._

He paused for a long moment, letting the fire cook the nuts. Finally, he let loose with his technique.

"_KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!_"

Ranma winced as he felt the fire's sting, but this time, the sensation occurred more than a full second after he had grabbed a few nuts, which meant that he was getting up to speed, becoming faster.

_It's taken more than three weeks, but I've almost got it again._

----------

Another few days later...

Though Ranma disdained the use of weapons, he knew that unless he had something to make up for his lack of reach, he was going to be at a serious disadvantage, especially against larger enemies with knives, swords, clubs and whatever medieval weapons they had. He needed an equalizer, until he was big enough to handle opponents unarmed. He could still fight weaponless if he had to, but decided that having a weapon would give him a better chance to survive. Since he had no money to buy a weapon, he would have to settle on making one.

A staff was the most logical choice. It was nothing more than a simple wooden pole and it was cheap to make, especially in a forest. It would also be easy to replace if it broke. In addition to being a weapon, it could also be used for walking or other situations. He wished there was some bamboo, but he would have to improvise. After looking about for a while, he found a fallen branch from one of the taller trees and began refashioning it, using a small knife he had pilfered. His conscience gnawed at him for a moment as he remembered how angry the shopkeeper was when he stole it. He made a note to try and pay him back when he could. He had come to realize that he had to take responsibility for his actions. Living by oneself and being forced to survive does tend to make one grow up faster, especially when it was an actual second childhood.

Cutting the branch down until it was the desired thickness, he then began wrapping a strip of cloth around the middle. The cloth had come from the remnants of a shirt he had stolen from a villager. The garment had been too large for him to wear, but the material was a strong silk, which he could use for binding, carrying and other such uses. He also made a note to repay for the garment as well.

After finishing his new staff, the young martial artist stood up and started twirling it about, checking its weight and balance. He nodded in satisfaction and began a complex kata, swinging the three-foot length of wood about at imagined enemies, using a few bokken maneuvers as well. Though he despised Tatewaki Kuno, Ranma had to admit that the weapon's added reach did help, especially with his current state. He then thought back to how Kuno used his wooden sword to cut through trees, concrete, and sometimes metal. The young lad assumed that it was a kind of ki technique, which used one's own inner energy to strengthen an object. He had seen Ryoga do it with his belt and bandannas.

_If those dopes can do it, then I should be able to. I think my ki is strong enough by now._

----------

A week later...

_Why is he hitting that boulder with a stick?_ Celecia wondered as she saw Ranma repeatedly slam his staff against a large boulder near the river. _Is he trying to get revenge on the rocks?_ She remembered back to when Ranma was doing the Breaking Point training.

Once again, after the initial amusement wore off, the elf left the human boy to his nonsense. Of course, she missed the part when Ranma took one mighty swing and split the boulder cleanly in two. 

----------

Two months later...

_Now what's **THIS** all about?_

The elf was completely puzzled as she watched the boy try to cross the river... with heavy rocks strapped to arms and legs and one large boulder on his back. (2) He was attempting to run with the heavy load across the water.

_Is he trying to drown himself?_

_**SPLASH!**_

_I guess he is!_ Celcelia saw the boy disappear under the water near the middle of the river, and though it was against the law of her tribe to interfere with human affairs, she decided to come to his aid. She was about to summon the water spirits to save the foolish human, when she then saw that he was still going along the bottom. A minute later, he surfaced on the other bank and kept on going.

The elf developed a large sweatdrop behind her head as she watched him disappear into the forest. 

----------

Another 6 months later...

The youth was feeling good, as his load felt lighter, almost as if it wasn't there. He had steadily increased the weight on his body as time progressed. He decided that now was the moment to test his abilities. 

_If I can jump like I did before, or even better, then all that effort would have been worth it. I've trained harder now than I ever did with Pops._

The seven-year-old began removing the heavy weights from his arms and legs then let the huge boulder drop from his back. At this point, his body felt as light as paper.

As he flexed his back muscles and stretched out his limbs, his heightened sense of awareness began to tell him that he had company. Like his other skills, his awareness of his surroundings, and especially his danger sense had been reduced to their rudimentary levels when he had been de-aged. After months of living in the forest and intense training, his awareness had been raised to a higher degree than what he had before that fateful wish. For the last several weeks, he had been sensing the presence of... something or someone that had been watching him. He didn't sense any danger from the presence, but he couldn't tell exactly where it was. He just knew that the person was there.

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to just focus on regaining and improving on his original skills. Tensing his leg muscles, he crouched down, then jumped.

From her hiding place, Celcelia's mouth dropped open as she watched the boy attain an altitude of fifty feet. She continued to watch in amazement as the youth bounded atop the highest of treetops, then disappearing into the foliage.

_Since when could humans fly?_ The elf wondered as she had not sensed any application of magic from the boy. 

----------

Another 3 months later...

Celcelia had been picking some rare herbs and roots when her elemental senses suddenly alerted her to a disturbance in nature. Using a levitation spell, she made her way to the top of a tall tree to look over the entire forest. She was quite surprised to see a funnel of air suddenly spring up in the distance, and she suspected that the strange human boy had something to do with it. 

----------

Ranma was breathing had as he sat in the middle of a crudely drawn spiral in the dirt. It had taken a lot of effort, but the Hiryu Shoten Ha had finally been re-mastered. It wasn't as powerful as it had been when he was a teenager, but still 

----------

Four more months

Ranma breathed in and out slowly as he focused his concentration on a wooden target some fifty feet away. This was the final test. After relearning the Hiryu Shoten Ha, he had concentrated on regaining his ability to manipulate his own ki. Cupping his hands as if he were holding a ball, he brought them back toward his right side, near his waist. Blue energy began to convalesce between the palms and formed a small sphere, which gradually grew larger until...

"_MOKO TAKABISHA!_"

Throwing his hands forward, Ranma shot his ki forward. Like a cannonball, the orb blasted forth and slammed into the target, reducing it into splinters.

"All right! Ranma Saotome is back!" The boy cried out. Though he was still somewhat lacking in certain areas of his former levels of skill and power, he had finally mastered all of his old techniques, (plus some of his rivals'). He felt as if some of his old self had returned and now, he was ready to go out and explore the world he was in.

Watching close by, Celecia was now very impressed. Over the past two years, the boy had displayed abilities and powers that she had never seen before. She had seen him catch fish in the water without getting his hands wet. He had jumped to the tops of the tallest trees without any magical help. She had even seen him blow up a boulder with his index finger. And just then, he had let off a fireball. The elf kept on wondering just how he did it all. It couldn't have been due to all those ridiculous acts, could it?

Celecia was a bit disappointed to see him getting ready to leave as he packed up his meager belongings into a small bundle and hung them on one end of his staff. She hadn't had such entertainment from a human in a long while. Having such a long life span tended to get tedious without some kind of amusement. As the boy began heading out of the woods and down the path to the nearest village, the elf hoped that she would see the extraordinary youth again. 

----------

Eight-year-old Ranma smiled as he walked down the path. He had decided that before he began his great adventure, there was just one little detail he wanted to take care of as he headed toward the village. 

----------

Just outside of the village gates

"Hey look! It's that little wimp again!"

Ranma's eyes narrowed as the five boys who had tormented him two years earlier laughed at him. He stood with his staff slung over his shoulder, and waited until the bullies stopped laughing. He let his bundle drop to the ground, and held out his staff like a walking stick.

"I still owe you for what you did to me, two years ago." The youth stated as his expression took on a serious tone. Lifting up his shirt, he displayed the scar where he had been stabbed on his left side. "And I haven't forgotten about when you did this."

"Ha!" The lead boy scoffed as he and his cohorts took out various implements, which included knives and short clubs. The leader wielded a wicked-looking dagger. "And do you think your little stick is going to teach us a lesson? Oh we're _SO_ scared!" He continued to sneer at their diminutive opponent. "It's been a while and I figure you've got some money, so hand it over, or else!"

Ranma smiled as he took a stance and held his weapon aloft. "Come on."

The group let off a series of guffaws before charging at the youth, intending to overwhelm him by sheer numbers. What they didn't expect was for their opponent to leap high above them.

"What the?!"

"How did he do that?!"

"He can fly?!"

Ranma smiled as he came back down with staff held aloft.

"Nope! Jump good!" (3)

_**WHAP!**_

One boy went down as the end of the staff connected with his face. Landing on one foot, the Saotome boy pivoted around and swung his weapon about, smacking another of his attackers in the temple. Using a feint to lure out another, he stabbed forth and poked his pole into a third boy's stomach, followed by a blow to the left shin. The bully howled at the pain and went hopping, then screeched as Ranma slammed one end of his weapon into the groin. The larger boy toppled over and lay on the ground, moaning and clutching at his privates. The fourth boy tried to bludgeon Ranma from behind, but the youth simply drove his staff into his enemy's stomach, driving the breath out of him and causing him to drop his weapon. A quick series of swings to the chin and forehead laid him low.

Ranma twirled his staff and took a ready stance as he faced off against the leader of the group. His staff was behind his back with one arm while the other was held out.

The leader gulped after seeing his partners taken down by someone who was barely half the size of the others. He looked down at his knife then back to the staff and saw the difference in reach. This didn't look good.

Ranma smiled as he saw the sweat pouring off the forehead of his last opponent. Though it was not exactly the smartest thing to do, Ranma felt that he needed to teach him an extra special lesson. His grin became wider as he let go of his weapon and took a neutral stance, daring the other to attack.

The tough took the bait, thinking that Ranma had lost his mind and charged at him. What could one unarmed little boy do against a dagger? 

Ranma proved just what he was capable of without a weapon as he dodged the strike, grabbed hold of the extended arm and twisted it down. A quick strike to the wrist nerves caused the hand to reflexively open and the blade dropped down to the ground. A rabbit punch to the throat caused the bully to gasp and that's when Ranma hopped up and let him have it.

"_KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!_"

The one hundred-fifty punches to the face, went by in the blink of an eye, and it took another second or two before Ranma's last opponent's brain registered the hits and he went down in a battered heap.

The other bullies who had just witnessed their leader get pounded, cringed in fear as Ranma casually picked up his staff and walked over to them.

"So what were you just saying about money?"

The boys let off terrified shrieks as they began emptying their pockets.

"If you want money..."

"_HERE!_"

"Take it!"

Hundreds of coins were tossed onto the ground before Ranma's feet, as the bullies got up and ran for their lives. Two of them picked up their fallen leader and hauled him off. In less than a minute, the group disappeared from sight, leaving Ranma with enough funds to last him for a good while. 

----------

After paying off the shopkeepers for what he had stolen, filling his empty stomach and buying some supplies, Ranma decided to head for the city of Ohfun.

Unknown to him, a certain carriage was also heading toward the city. Inside it, a little red-haired girl with large glasses watched the scenery go by with a bored expression. Her father was taking her to Ohfun to enroll her in the prestigious school of magic, as she had shown some natural talent in sorcery. As the carriage bounced along, little Ila sighed. It wasn't that she wasn't looking forward to becoming a member of the Magic Guild, but she did want to have a little excitement. So far the trip had been pretty boring, and hoped that things would liven up once they reached their destination.

To be continued?

(1) Just remember that Ranma's a small boy now and it'll take him longer than a trained martial artist to learn the Breaking Point and all the other techniques.

(2) I saw this on an episode of Samurai Jack. It also reminded me of Dragonball with Goku training under Master Roshi.

(3) Also from Samurai Jack. 


	3. Chapter 2: Ohfun Oh Fun!

**RUNE SOLDIER RANMA**

Disclaimer: What? You were expecting something? Okay. Rune Soldier Louie and Ranma 1/2 don't belong to me. There, I said it.

: Thoughts

**Chapter 2**

Ohfun... Oh Fun!

To any passerby, Ranma appeared to be nothing more than a wandering eight-year-old street urchin. His clothes consisted of a ragged variation of his old training gi, with torn sleeves for better movement. On his feet were a pair of sandals, which he had fashioned from some old leather he had found at a tanner's shop. They weren't much to look at, but they were durable and easy to repair. His raven hair was tied back in a simple, utilitarian ponytail. Slung over his right shoulder was his wooden staff. Tied to one end was a bundle, in which his spare clothes and most of his other belongings were carried. Though he had eventually figured out Mousse's Hidden Weapon techniques, he preferred to keep only his essentials out of sight, such as his money, knife and various survival tools. 

It had taken the boy five days to reach the city of Ohfun. When he got to the gates, he was immediately refused entry by the guards as they thought of him as nothing but a homeless vagrant, (which he was). Though the young martial artist could have put up a fight, he had learned that blindly solving problems with his fists usually resulted in consequences, and Ranma was not going to fall into the same pitfalls as he had done during his previous life. The guards were bigger, stronger and were armed with spears. As much as he wanted to test his skills against grownups, he decided that discretion was warranted. So he went on another route.

As soon as he was out of sight of the guards, Ranma went around to an unguarded area of the city wall. Looking up and gauging the height from the ground to the top, he nodded and crouched down. With some effort, (since he was weighted down with some luggage), he jumped to the top of the fifty-foot barricade, then back down on the other side. Once inside the city, he blended into the crowds.

As he walked down the main street of the city, which led to the Royal Palace, he thought about what kind of added provisions he could get and how to obtain more money. Stealing from a few villages was one thing, but in a city such as this, it was harder with the authorities nearby. Furthermore, his conscience wouldn't allow for more thievery unless it was absolutely necessary. The last thing he wanted was to grow up the same way as he had the first time, and end up like his old man. The mere thought of Genma made the boy shiver with disgust. Becoming a fat, lazy, greedy Panda Man was something to be avoided at all costs.

_Well, I could **TRY** getting a job. Now let's see, what could I do and...?_

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

The sudden scream broke Ranma's train of thought as he looked toward the source of the disturbance, which came from a nearby alley. He saw a pair of unsavory characters enter with malicious grins on their faces. The boy got the distinct feeling that they were after someone and that someone was going to need help. Looking about, he spied an adjacent alleyway and headed toward it. Once out of sight of any passersby, he leapt high and used a triangle jump to get to the roof of a building, some sixty-five feet above the ground. He then began racing from one rooftop to another as he ran a parallel course with the bandits running in the alley below. Looking ahead, he spotted their intended prey and picked up speed. They were after a little red-haired girl, who was dressed in a pretty blue dress and was wearing oversized glasses. 

----------

Ila ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, but her pursuers were gaining on her. The six-year-old girl cried as she frantically looked about for any escape routes. However, her efforts were futile as the alley suddenly stopped in a dead end. Trembling with terror, she turned about and faced her tormentors as they closed in on her. The bandits chuckled evilly as they each brandished a small dagger. They were unwashed and smelled. One grinned, showing yellow, rotten teeth. The other snorted as he scratched his behind.

"S-S-Stay away from me!" Ila warned as she prepared to defend herself. She held up her hands and began concentrating.

The two bandits however, didn't take her seriously as they continued to slowly advance.

"Heh, don't worry little lady, we're not going to hurt you." One of the thugs said.

"Yeah, we just want to have a little fun, that's all." The other chortled as he looked her over. Judging by the fine clothes she wore and the jeweled necklace around her neck, he figured that she was the daughter of some wealthy merchant who had gotten lost. The jewelry would fetch a handsome price and the little girl would provide for some amusement before ransoming her. It had been a long time...

Ila gulped as she wished that her father or Master Carwess was with her. She had just been enrolled in the Guild of Magic a few days ago. Both she and her father had been shopping for magic supplies and had gotten separated in the bustling crowds. She had been searching for her parent when these two had decided to accost her. As she found herself backed against the wall, she began to softly speak the incantations for the only spell she knew at the time.

"Eh? What's this?" The first mugger wondered as he and his partner noticed that the girl's hands were glowing. Then suddenly, a bright flare of light appeared, causing them both to scream out as they found themselves blinded.

Ila ran past them, the instant after she had released her Mystic Flare Spell. Unfortunately, she tripped over a small rock and fell face first onto the ground. Before she had time to recover, a large hand grabbed the back of her dress and hauled her up.

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a magic user here." The first bandit said with glee.

"Heh. This may be even more fun." The second one agreed as he held out his knife before Ila's terrified face.

Tears began to stream down the girl's face as she knew that there was no one who could help her. Just then, something dropped down from above and...

_**WHAP!**_

The man who was holding her, suddenly screamed out in pain as something struck his wrist, causing the hand to reflexively open. Ila dropped to the ground and began scrambling away. Her glasses fell off her face. The near-sighted girl probed with her hands while on her knees, searching for her spectacles. Before the bandit could reach out and grab her again, his breath was suddenly forced out of him. Something had rammed into his gut, causing him to stagger backward.

The other bandit was just as surprised to see his cohort go down, when something hit his right shin, causing him to yelp in pain. His knife fell out of his hand as he clutched at his injured right leg while hopping on his left. A second later, he fell down on his back as one end of a wooden staff knocked him off balance with a blow to the left temple. Both men scrambled to get back to their feet.

At this point, Ila found her glasses and put them on. Her eyes widened as she focused on what, or rather who had just saved her. Standing between her and her attackers was a young boy with a wooden staff. He looked to be about a year or two older than her, and had dark hair tied in a small ponytail. He was in a kind of wide-legged stance, and was facing off against two men, who each outweighed him by quadruple, and were armed with knives. Just what is he thinking? There was just no way a small boy could defeat...

Ila's mouth dropped open. The boy hopped over the heads of his opponents, then delivered a fancy, reverse spin-kick to the face of one, while slamming down one end of his staff on top of the head of the other. This caused the two bandits to stagger backward. As soon as he landed, the youth swung his weapon at his adversaries' ankles, knocking them off their feet. Both landed hard on their backs. The two gasped for breath as he slammed his staff into their guts, then followed through with another series of hits to their faces. With a lazy backflip, he got some distance from them and once again stood in front of Ila to defend her.

The thugs snarled in rage as they got to their feet and glared at the impudent child who dared to make fools of them. They became a little intimidated when Ranma began swinging his staff about in a complex kata with grace and speed. After displaying a few intricate thrusts and parries, he finished with by twirling his bo about like a baton, then slammed it to the ground in front of him. With a finger, he beckoned them to attack, then pulled down one eyelid while sticking out his tongue.

This angered the bandits even more.

"You little brat! I'm going to enjoy cutting you up!"

"You are so dead!"

They both charged at Ranma with the intent of exposing his vital organs to daylight, but the young martial artist had other ideas. Swerving to evade their thrusts, he jumped high, causing both men and Ila to gasp in shock as he reached a height of twenty-five feet and seemed to hover for a few seconds.

"Huh? He can fly?!"

Ranma smirked as he came back down and introduced both feet to one man's face, then slammed the other with his staff. The two men went sprawling again as the boy backed away to get some distance, then decided to give them one final warning. Noting that the ground was covered in cobblestones and other kinds of paving material, he dropped his staff, crouched down, held up a fist with index finger extended, then poked the ground in front of him.

_**BUH-WHOOM!**_

The bandits became startled as the ground exploded around the boy, enveloping him a cloud of dust and sending debris flying upwards. When the dust settled, their faces turned pale as they saw Ranma now crouching in a deep depression. Small pebbles of stone pelted the ground like raindrops and large cracks from the hole branched out toward the two muggers.

Ranma raised his finger and said, "Now if I could do that to rock, think of what I could do to you."

Dust clouds were raised again, this time marking the exits of the two would-be robbers, as they raced out of the alley as fast as their legs could carry them. Taking on a boy with strange fighting moves had been painful, but going against a magic user that could make them explode into a thousand pieces was something they were not willing to risk their lives for.

The young again Saotome took a deep breath and stood up. Looking down at his shirt, he began dusting off the powdered remains of rock and dirt from the front and shoulders. Though he could have beaten those two thugs without resorting to the Breaking Point, he was glad that they had fallen for his bluff. The technique only worked on rock and had no effect on the human body.

At that moment, some new people came running into the alley. In the lead was a portly, middle-aged man with a bit of a paunch. The little girl came out of her frightened and shocked state as she began running toward him.

"Ila! Ila!"

"Father!"

Both parent and child came together in a warm embrace. Behind him, a tall man with a neatly trimmed beard came up to Ila's rescuer. He was wearing the elaborate robes of a sorcerer and in his hand was his magic wand, which was crafted from enchanted elven wood. His hair was brown with some streaks of gray running through it, indicating that he was nearing middle-age. Following close behind him were two guards. 

Carwes, the Head of the Magic Guild of Ohfun looked down at the eight-year-old and saw a boy with considerable raw talent. He took note of the hole he had created in the pavement and sensed a lingering disturbance in the ground's natural forces. He wasn't certain of the spell Ranma had used to cause such a disruption and became intrigued. 

----------

At a nearby restaurant...

Carwes, Ila and her father watched in disbelief as Ranma continued to wolf down food at an accelerated rate. They weren't certain if he was taking the time to chew. It appeared to them that he was inhaling his meal, and he was devouring enough to feed several people. Just where was that boy putting all of it?

_**SMACK! GOBBLE! MUNCH! CRUNCH! GULP!**_

Unknown to them, Ranma was actually eating only half of the food that was being served to him, and using his Chestnut Fist and Hidden Weapon skills to hide the rest. Who knows when he was going to eat this well again? 

As he watched the boy continue to chow down, Carwess became even more intrigued. He had begun to sense nearly indistinct applications of power emanating from the lad, but he couldn't identify the source, and they didn't match any spell known to him. He had heard no incantations, nor was Ranma using a magical item such as a wand to focus his power. However, Carwess knew he was using something besides his mouth to make that food disappear. 

After a while, Ranma decided that he was full and polished off the last of the dishes of food. He let off a sigh of contentment as he pushed the last empty plate away and used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. Realizing that he was in polite company, he mentally chided himself and used a napkin while addressing Ila's father. 

"Mmmm, that was good. Thanks for the food." 

The older man smiled and nodded. "You're quite welcome, Ranma. It's the least I could do to repay you for saving my daughter, Ila."

The girl nodded to her newfound friend with a bit of hero worship in her eyes. "Yeah, that was really neat the way you beat up those bandits and how you used that rock spell to scare them off!"

"Rock spell?" Carwess asked with interest.

Ila nodded as she began making gestures with her hands. "It was incredible the way he used his staff. _**POW! WHAM!**_ Those bad men didn't know what hit them! Then he used some kind of levitation spell to fly over them. Then he broke up the ground with a magic spell by poking his finger into ground. _**BOOM!**_" She spread out her arms to describe what she had seen.

At this point, Carwess knew that he had just found another disciple for his Magic School. For a boy to actually know of a spell that he had never heard of, and a powerful one of that, meant that Ranma had the potential to be a great wizard. Furthermore, despite his appearance, Ranma seemed somewhat mentally older for his age. His speech implied some prior experience and he carried himself like a teenager, rather than an eight-year-old street urchin. He couldn't let such promise go unrealized as he addressed the boy. "I must say, that I am impressed."

"Ah, thanks..." Ranma replied with a bit of blush, though he decided to be honest with these people. "But what I did wasn't magic. I don't know any real magic."

"Oh? That's not what I think." Carwess interjected. "Anyone who can take on two armed bandits, is able to levitate and cause to ground to break apart with a finger, definitely has the potential to be a great sorcerer. I sense vast promise within you, Ranma and I would like to invite you to become a member of the Magic Guild."

Both Ila and her father let off a gasp of surprise. To be personally invited to become one of Carwess ' disciples was one of the greatest honors one could receive. What was even more unbelievable was Ranma's answer.

"Well, I'm really honored but, I'm going to have to say no."

"What?" All three said at the same time.

The youth gave a shrug of his shoulders as he explained. "It's not like I don't want to know some magic. I mean, it would be great. But..."

"But what?" Ila asked of her hero.

"But it's not for me. I've had some really... bad experiences with magic before. And every time I tried to use it to solve my problems, it just caused more trouble for me. The last time I had a run-in with magic, it cost me just about everything I had and... well, I'd rather not mess with it anymore." 

"But... those spells you used to save me..." Ila started.

"I told you. That wasn't magic."

"Then what were they?" Carwess inquired.

Ranma shrugged again. "They're just... some stuff I learned. I can say that they weren't magic." He wasn't certain of how to explain his ki abilities and it would only raise more questions that he wasn't ready to answer at the time. He still had a lot of things to learn and martial arts were his calling. He had been put through enough with Jusenkyo and all the other times he had encountered the mystic forces. Now that he had been given a second chance at life, he wasn't going to tempt Fate again by meddling with sorcery. Besides, he still had wanderlust within him and wasn't interested in being cooped in a school, even if it was a magic school.

Nodding to the Head of the Magic Guild, Ila and her father, Ranma stood up, swept up his staff and belongings and bid his farewells. "I thank you for the food and perhaps we'll see each other again. I'd better get going."

Carwess however, was not going to give up so easily as he reached out and placed a firm hand on Ranma's left shoulder. "Wait. Please hear me out. It's not very often that I would ask someone to become an apprentice, but I sense great potential within you. It would be a shame to see such promise go to waste. Won't you reconsider my offer? Perhaps if I were to speak with your family?"

Ranma felt a pang of sadness as he brushed off Carwes' hand. "I... don't have any family... not anymore."

"Are you an orphan?"

"No. I'm not. It's just that... well, my Pop is alive, but I don't care to ever see him again, and I don't even know if my Mom is alive or not. There were a few people that were really close to me like a family, but I'll never see them again either."

"So you're all alone? Did you run away from home?"

"No, but there were times that I wanted to get away from it all. Look, it's really complicated and I'd rather not talk about it. You're really nice and all, but I can't stay and I happen to like my freedom. Back where I came from, I was never allowed to do what I wanted and people were always trying to force me into things that I didn't like. They never listened to me, nor did they care about my feelings. There were some people who were kind to me, but most of the others considered me as a target to dump all their problems on. So thanks for the offer, but I've got to get going. Bye."

Before anyone could react, Ranma made a lazy backflip over his chair and dashed out of the restaurant. Carwess got up a few seconds later and tried to follow him, but as soon as he came out of the establishment, he saw no trace of the boy amid the crowds of people on the street. Ranma had effectively vanished from sight. 

----------

For the next few weeks, Carwess went searching for the strange and talented boy, but he failed each time. There were the occasional rumors of an extraordinary lad helping out people though... 

----------

Flashback one...

"You say a little boy with a staff saved your life?" The mage asked a portly man.

The man nodded. "Yes, you see I had been choking on a piece of lamb in a restaurant and I would have died if it were not for a brave lad. He saved my life and got that piece of food out before it was too late."

"What did he do? Did he use some kind of healing spell?"

"I'm... not certain. As soon as I started choking, this strange boy came up behind me, made me stand, and tried to wrap his arms around my midsection. When he couldn't get around my body with his small arms, he then put his staff across my stomach about here." The man indicated the placement of the staff, which was below his sternum, near the navel and diaphragm. "Then he pulled in and up on the staff while using his feet to push against my back. He broke his staff, but he also forced the food out of my throat. It was amazing, simply amazing!"

"Very interesting." Carwess said as he thought about the ramifications of Ranma's act. Previously, there hadn't been any non-magical method to save a person from choking to death, other than physically extracting the food particle by means of a sharp knife, which was considered too dangerous. 

The man nodded in agreement. "I wanted to reward the boy, but he said it wasn't necessary, even though it looked like he needed the money. He did however, wished he had a new staff, so I had one specially made for him. After he had picked it up a few days later, I never saw him again. I'll never forget him though." 

----------

Flashback two...

"He was a gift from Mylee himself." A woman declared as she held her seven-year-old daughter close to her. "If it weren't for him, I would have lost my little Cinda."

"What happened?" Carwess asked.

"My daughter had been playing about at the bridge near the river when she fell in. The current was too strong and it carried her downstream. At that moment, a young boy with dark hair and a staff slung across his shoulder, had been walking along the bank when he saw what happened. He immediately dove in after my daughter, just as she went under. She couldn't swim and I feared that I had lost my little darling. I ran alongside the bank, and I found the boy a few hundred yards downstream, just as he was pulling my girl out of the water. She was so pale and cold, I thought for certain that she was dead. Then, that wonderful boy did the most amazing thing and breathed life into her again."

"What?"

"I swear by the War God Mylee, that the boy had brought my little Cinda back from the dead. He laid her onto her back and began breathing into her mouth. I didn't understand what he was doing, but then he started pressing against Cinda's chest several times, then breathed into her mouth again. When I thought that he had gone mad, Cinda began coughing up water and breathing again. Then the boy did something with his hands to bring warmth to my daughter. It was a miracle. I can't explain it any other way."

"Most intriguing. And do you know where this boy is now?"

The woman shook her head. "No. He didn't stay very long after saving my daughter. I tried to repay him, but he didn't seem to be interested in money. So I settled with giving him some food and supplies and I haven't seen him since." 

----------

End of flashbacks...

There were other stories about a youth with strange abilities, which made Carwess more convinced that Ranma had the potential to becoming a powerful sorcerer. He hadn't heard about a healing spell that could breathe life into the dead nor a way to cure a choking victim. And he had no doubt that Ranma had other hidden surprises. Now the trick was to convince him that the Guild of Magic was his destiny. That is, convincing him and the problem of finding him again. Whenever Carwess heard of a new rumor, he would quickly go to the place where Ranma was last seen, in hopes of catching him or least find some clues to his whereabouts. However, he would always arrive too late and the boy would be long gone. 

_Hmmm... I wonder what he's doing now?_

---------- 

The forests near Ohfun...

Ranma smiled as he swung his new staff about in a complex kata. The weapon was better balanced than his old one and was made of finely crafted, hardened oak, painted with a smooth, black coating. It was longer than his former staff, at about four feet in length, but his recent growth spurt allowed him to handle it with ease. As he spun, thrust and parried the staff at imagined enemies, his thoughts went back to an old friend... Dr. Ono Tofu.

Back in Nerima, during his previous life, he had spent a lot of time at the clinic, mostly due to injuries suffered at the hands of his rivals and fiancées. The good doctor, along with Kasumi, was one of the few people who had ever treated him fairly as a person, rather than as an object for revenge or a trophy to be won. During his visits and periods of recovery, Ranma would often read the books in Tofu's study. That was where he had learned the fundamentals of administering First Aid and Acupuncture, which included the Heimlach Maneuver, CPR, some herbal remedies and various pressure points. He found those to be useful and had committed several texts to memory. His knowledge had shown dividends as he had saved the lives of a few people and had gotten rewarded. He now had enough food and supplies to last him for a good two months or so. Plus the act of helping others had felt good.

However, there were a few things that still irked him. Foremost among them was the fact that he was still in the body of a young boy. Though technically speaking, he was nineteen, his appearance still caused others to treat him like a child. At times it was extremely annoying, especially when people refused to take him seriously when he went out to buy supplies. They would say things like, 'where's your parents,' or 'a boy like you shouldn't be out alone.' Several times, a few people had offered to adopt him or take him to the orphanage. Some places wouldn't allow him admittance, as they thought he was underage. And those people who addressed him in that 'baby-talk' tone always gave him the willies. 

Of course, there were some advantages to being young again. Ranma was as cute as he had been during his first childhood, and by using that factor, he was able to get a few breaks without even asking. All he had to do was look longingly at a bakery or candy shop's display and more often than not; someone would go and buy him a pastry or treat. This allowed him to indulge in his sweet tooth, something that he had rarely been able to enjoy during his first training journey, (mostly because Genma usually hogged all the good stuff). He could also use his boyish charm to attain lower prices and freebies. If there was one thing Ranma had learned from Nabiki, it was to capitalize on whatever advantages he had, for as long as they lasted. He knew he wasn't going to stay adorable forever, so he might as well enjoy his second childhood until he grew up... again. 

----------

Five months later...

Ila sighed as she and her group traveled through the countryside outside of the city. Though she had enjoyed her first semester in the prestigious Mystic Academy of Ohfun, she had often thought of her savior and wondered how he was doing. She shook herself out of her daydreams and began listening to her teacher as he explained the basics of magic and how they were related to the forces of nature. After a lengthy but detailed lecture, the magician then instructed his students to begin collecting the herbs and roots that they would need to mix in their potions.

Ila and a classmate named Miki decided to explore a grove of trees, which they were certain that they would find the special roots for their healing elixirs. Miki was a cute girl that was the same age as Ila and had her long brown hair tied up in two braids. The girls had become fast friends and did almost everything together. They had partnered up for this field trip and were confident that they would find what they needed in that grove. However, they would also find something else as well. That something weighed more than nine hundred pounds, with black fur, claws and teeth. 

Luckily for them, someone else was also hiding in that grove. 

----------

"Come on Miki. I'm sure we can find some spotted toadstools over there." Ila said as she led her friend toward the grove.

The other girl nervously followed her companion. Like Ila, Miki was a conservative student, who preferred the safe confines of the school, rather than the outside open spaces. Like most of the other students, she wasn't into adventuring. However, since this project required them to seek out their own potion ingredients, they would have to face the wilds. Ila was the braver of the two and usually led on all of their excursions. As they neared the grove, Miki became even more edgy.

"Are you sure it's safe in there?"

Ila gave her friend a reassuring smile. "There's nothing to worry about. Remember those defensive spells we learned last week? They should be able to protect us if there's any danger. Besides, Master Aridon is close by if we need any help. Now come on. We've got to get at least two pounds of toadstools or won't be able to finish our project on time."

"Okay."

As the two girls entered the grove, a lone figure watched them from a branch in one of the tallest trees. He smiled as he recognized the red-haired girl with glasses. It had been nearly half a year since he had last seen her. Then he noticed with a frown that they were heading straight toward a very dangerous area. After making a staff appear from out of nowhere, he leapt from one tree to another, displaying great agility and balance. He hurried to get to those girls before they...

"_GRAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_"

Too late. 

----------

Both Ila and Miki screamed as they were suddenly confronted by a large and very nasty-looking grizzly bear. As they had been looking about some hedges, the two magic students had inadvertently disturbed the beast, while it had been slumbering in the bushes. Now the bear was angered and ravenous, a deadly combination. Miki tried to run for it, but tripped over the hem of her dress and fell down. She bumped into her companion, causing Ila to also loose her footing. However, unlike Mika, Ila kept a cool head and began focusing her energies while chanting. Her hands glowed with a reddish-orange light as the bear advanced on them. Just as Miki let off another scream, Ila cast her spell and released a small fireball. Unfortunately, her aim was off and the projectile zoomed past the bear's head, impacting against a tree and caused its trunk to explode into flames.

Ila gritted her teeth as the bear loomed over them. She had no time to re-cast the spell and braced herself for the end.

_I wish Ranma was here!_

At that moment, a battle cry was heard as someone dropped down from above.

_**THWACK!**_

Ranma's staff smacked hard on top of the bear's head, causing it to shake its head in surprise and pain. It turned about and let off a snarl as it faced off against the young-again-martial artist.

Genma's son backed off a bit as he attempted to distract the bear away from the two girls. Remembering back to an old gaijin anime he had once seen, he called out to the animal. "Hey Yogi Bear! You ain't gonna find any picnic baskets here! Why don't you go back to Jellystone?" 

Though the bear didn't get the pun, the distraction worked as it started to advance on its new opponent.

_Yogi what? Jelly where?_ Ila wondered as she helped Miki to her feet. Though she was glad to see her savior again, she made a note to ask him just what he was talking about. As she began pulling her friend further away, she watched in fascination as Ranma took on eight hundred pounds of bestial fury.

The bear was big, heavy and powerful. However, it was slow. And even though he had the body of an eight-year-old, Ranma still had the advantage in speed. His small frame easily evaded the swipes of the bear's massive paws. He danced about the animal, swerving and feinting to keep his foe guessing. With each pass, Ranma swung and thrust with his weapon. The added reach of his staff allowed him to stay out of range of those claws, as he continued to land quick blows and jabs to the beast's head and midsection. This made the bear even angrier as it continued to try and catch its elusive target.

"Ila! What are you doing? Get out of here now! Both of you!" The boy shouted as he noted that the girls had stopped in their escape to watch him battle the grizzly. However, this proved to be a near-fatal mistake as Ranma's attention was momentarily distracted. That slight pause was all the bear needed as it swung with a paw and slammed the youth down. Its claws ripped the front of his shirt; drawing blood as three gash marks appeared on his chest.

"Ranma!" Ila cried out as she held out her hands and began chanting. However, with the bear looming over her friend, she couldn't get a clear shot. Miki was on the verge of fainting as she saw the blood on Ranma's chest.

Flat on his back, the boy mentally cursed himself while biting back the pain. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I let my guard down!_ As the bear lunged at him, adrenaline began pumping like mad as the boy thrust up with his staff, jabbing into the bear's unprotected throat. This caused the grizzly to rear back in pain as Ranma scrambled back to his feet. It was then that he noticed that things were getting hot. When he saw that the tree that Ila had hit with her fireball was ablaze and the flames were spreading, he became desperate. He had never tried this technique on a wild beast before, but it was the only way to get out of this mess.

"_GET OUT OF HERE NOW!_" Ranma cried out as he tried to calm down his aura and began circling the bear in a spiral.

"But what about...?" Ila began.

"_I SAID, GET OUT OF HERE!_" With those words, Ranma swung his staff at another tree trunk, focusing his ki into the weapon. Using Kuno's technique, he sliced through the thick trunk and caused it to topple over, cutting himself off from the two girls and forcing them to abandon him.

As the fire began to rage about him, Ranma kept calm and nodded. All the extra heat would help as he continued to provoke the bear by prodding and smacking it with his staff. If this worked, he could contain the fire and defeat the bear once and for all. If not, well...

_Come on, you walking living room rug! I need you really **MAD!**_

The bear roared as several strikes hit home. Oblivious to the flames, it charged right at him with the intent of tearing him to shreds.

_Perfect!_ Ranma thought as he completed the spiral. 

----------

"Ila! Miki!" Master Aridon called out as he and the rest of the students came running toward them, just as they were exiting the grove. However, before anyone could say or do anything else, a shout was heard from within the burning group of trees.

"_HIRYU SHOTEN HA!_"

Just about everyone present were knocked off his or her feet as a sudden cyclone of wind rocketed upward from the center of the grove. The flames were instantly snuffed out like candles as the trees were uprooted and blown away like matchsticks. The students and their instructor had to dive for cover as chunks of debris and clouds of dirt were thrown everywhere. A beastly roar was heard as a large, brown mass was sent skyward. For ten seconds, the tornado continued to whip up gusts that threatened to blow everything away. Finally, the wind currents slowed as the last of the Rising Dragon Ascension Wave died down. 

When Ila finally looked up from the ground, she immediately got up and began running toward the center of where the grove of trees had stood. In the middle of the now devastated area, lay one injured and exhausted martial artist. She knelt down beside his battered form and began checking his wounds.

Ranma groaned as he tried to get up, but he was in too much pain. The Hiryu Shoten Ha technique had taken almost everything that he had, and the results had been more than he had expected. The bear had been blown away and the fires had been extinguished, but the feedback had been almost too much for his younger body to handle. He hadn't felt so weak since that time Happosai had used that Moxibustion technique on him. At the moment he was suffering from major blood loss from his injuries and was losing consciousness. The last image he saw was that of Ila's concerned face as she looked over him. Then darkness fell. 

----------

About two miles away...

A middle-aged peasant sat on a large rock and wondered just what he was going to bring home to feed his starving family. The crops had yielded a poor harvest this year and hunting was scarce. Their food stores were almost exhausted and with winter coming soon, things were looking bleak. The main problem was getting enough meat to last them through the cold months. With a wife and six children to feed, the man began to suspect he would have to kill a grizzly bear...

**_WHA-BOOM!_**

The man fell off his perch as a huge, grizzly bear came crashing down near the rock he had been sitting on. The peasant's first impulse was to run for his life, but when he saw that the creature was not moving, he gathered up his courage and approached it. His eyes widened as he saw that the animal's neck was bent at an extreme angle, indicating that it must have died from the impact when it landed headfirst. As a result, it was nothing more than a dead carcass.

_A dead **MEATY** carcass!_ The man thought as he realized the boon he had just been granted. He then ran home to fetch his plow mule to drag his family's winter meat home. Not only would it provide his family with sustenance, but also its hide would make a fine rug. As he headed toward his cabin, he made a silent prayer of thanks to the gods for the unexpected bounty. 

----------

Some time later...

Ranma groaned as he started to regain consciousness. As he opened his eyes, his vision was slightly blurry and he had to squint for a few minutes before it cleared up. When he focused on his surroundings, he found that he was in a bed in some kind of elaborately decorated room. Looking down at himself, he found that he was shirtless and that his chest was a tightly wrapped in white bandage. He carefully sat up and saw that his staff was leaning up against a chair at a nearby desk. It was at that moment that the door to the room opened up and several people quietly entered, one of whom he recognized immediately.

"Ila?"

The young girl smiled happily as she came up to his bedside and took hold of his hands. "Ranma! I'm so glad you're all right!"

Ranma returned the smile, and then looked up to his other visitors. He recognized Carwess, who had a few more gray hairs than he remembered the last time they had met. He was dressed in the same sorcerer's robes and his magic wand hung on the cloth belt around his waist. The Head of the Magic Guild nodded to the boy as he and his female companion joined Ila at the side of the bed. 

The woman was tall and had long, dark auburn hair. On top of her head she wore a hat that looked like something a bishop would wear. On the front of the headpiece was a cross-shaped emblem. Like Carwess, she too was dressed in elaborate robes, but they were fashioned in a more holy manner, as if she were a member of the Christian Church or Shaolin Order. She gave Ranma a warm smile, which seemed almost motherly and made the youth feel more at ease.

"Well Ranma. It's been a while." Carwess greeted. "If I had known that we would meet like this, then I wouldn't have wasted so much time searching for you."

"You've been looking for me?" The boy asked.

Carwess nodded. "Of course. Did you really think I would give up so easily on such a promising student, especially with your kind of potential? Ila told me what had happened. I am most impressed. You are the youngest person ever to be able to conjure up such a powerful wind spell. Even the most proficient of magic users must spend years of study to be able to manipulate air currents on the level that you had done."

The eight-year-old shook his head as he made Ila release his hands. "I told you before, that I don't know any magic. The technique I used is just like all the others that I know. I just trained my body to..."

"Yes?" Carwess pressed.

"It's... kinda hard to explain, but it ain't magic and I don't want to mess with it."

"Why not?" The woman asked as she spoke for the first time. "If Master Carwess believes that you have promise, then shouldn't you try to explore that potential?"

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Jenny and I happen to be the Head Priestess of the Temple of Mylee, the War God. I am a close friend of Master Carwess. He tells me that you happen to be someone of exceptional talent. So why do you not want to learn magic?"

Ranma gazed upon the strange woman with some confusion, then shook his head. "No. It's not that I don't want to learn magic, but I've had some really bad experiences with magic spells, potions and items. Heck, I got over a curse that stuck with me for a year and that was the cause of most of my problems at home."

"A curse? What kind of curse was it?" Carwess asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it and besides, it's long gone now, so it doesn't matter. Look, I'm glad I was able to help and all, but I don't think that magic is for me. Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be going and... ow!"

The youth winced as he tried to get out of bed, but a sharp pain stabbed in his chest. Carwess shook his head and used a hand to gently pushed him back down. 

"I'm afraid that you won't be going anywhere for a while, Ranma. You've still haven't recovered enough. It took a very strong healing spell to give you strength, and several herbal elixirs to cleanse your wounds."

"Healing spell? Herbal elixirs?"

"Yes. You were gravely wounded when we brought you to this Academy of Magic, and if it were not for the Mystic Healers, you would have died. You are alive, thanks to magic. Still think theres nothing we can teach you?"

Ranma became silent as the information sunk in.

Carwess nodded as he continued. "Ranma, I'm not going to force you to become a member of the Magic Guild. When you are recovered, you will be allowed to leave if that is what you truly wish. However, I only ask that you let us show you the advantages of knowing the mystic arts. You may find some things about magic that are not as distasteful as you believe. And if you choose to stay, then I will gladly take you on as my ward. You did say before that you have no family to speak of, correct?"

"Well... no, I don't." 

"Won't you stay for a while, Ranma? Please?" Ila said as she put on her most adorable, sad puppy dog eyes' face.

The son of Genma considered the offer for the longest time. It would beat camping out all the time and he would be promised a roof over his head and three meals a day. Since magic was apart of life in this world, it wouldn't hurt to know some things about it. And it wasn't as if Carwess was saying that he had to give up his martial arts training. 

After weighing all of his options, Ranma shrugged and said, "I guess a few days won't hurt."

To be continued? 


	4. Chapter 3: Here’s Ranma Again

**RUNE SOLDIER RANMA**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Rune Soldier Louie are figments are someone else's imagination, so there!

: Thoughts

**Chapter 3**

Here's Ranma... Again....

"Ranma! Ranma! Where is that boy?" Foltess growled as he walked the corridors of the Academy of Magic. He was one of the elder instructors of the school and he didn't care for the rebellious nature of Orfun's most promising magic student. Many times he wondered just what did Master Carwes see in him. The last six years had been nothing but torment for the mystic teacher. It seemed to him that Ranma's sole purpose was to put Foltess through Hell.

Oh the boy had shown considerable talent. Even Foltess had to admit that. When he had first started out, Ranma easily grasped the basics of spell casting and potion mixing. He was the youngest disciple to ever conjure up a Hellfire Inferno Ring on his first try. Unfortunately, that was the same day, in which Foltess had lost all of his hair and was now wearing a wig. And he had really like those robes, which Ranma had reduced to cinders.

The troubles had not stopped since then. Ranma had a shown a tendency to skip classes and disappear for hours, sometimes for days. He was notoriously lazy when it came to studying for exams, but he always managed to pass the practical application sections, though his skills were rough and needed refinement. He also tended to use too much power when casting spells. Last year, he had caused a flood in the arboretum, when casting a simple water-summoning spell. 

The youth's most annoying trait was a mischievous streak that Foltess didn't appreciate. The dark-haired boy liked to have fun, especially at the expense of his teacher and fellow students. While the instructor prided himself as one of the most dignified members of the Magic Guild, Ranma just didn't care for authority. He would take any opportunity to embarrass the elder magic user and show up all those who scoffed at his lack of refinement. Those who teased him of his low-borne origins and his fascination with those strange, unarmed fighting techniques usually weren't laughing much after Ranma got through with them. Incidents such as hanging apprentices in their underwear on flagpoles, causing their spells to misfire or making their rooms explode had been known to happen. Of course, the most frequent occurrence was that Ranma would simply beat the tar out of those who made fun of him. The Academy's Infirmary was often treating students who had dared to cross the apprentice martial arts mage.

Despite all of Foltess' attempts to discipline the boy in the ways, in which an obedient apprentice should behave, Carwess' favored pupil refused to submit. He had been punished, oh yes, many times. Ranma had been forced to clean out the stables, work in the kitchens, and haul out the refuse. Jobs that required many people to finish were all piled upon him. The backbreaking labor without any magical means to assist him, should have humbled him; humiliated him and make him easier to control. Instead it only made him stronger. It was as if Ranma was daring Foltess to give him harder challenges. The instructor had even resorted to magical means to punish the rebellious student, even though it was forbidden by the Academy Council to do so. That Magic-Reduction Manacle _SHOULD_ have worked. But to his astonishment, Ranma had found a way around that. Damn his natural aptitude for magical counter-spells! Whenever something or someone knocked him down or temporarily got the upper hand, Ranma would come back stronger than ever. It was if the boy _THRIVED_ on adversity, (which in his first life he had), and Foltess was nearing his wits' end after six years.

Another thing that annoyed Foltess was the fact that Master Carwess always seemed to turn a blind eye to his ward's antics. Didn't he see the havoc that youth was causing to the prestige of the Magic Guild of Ohfun? The dignity and reputation of the Academy would be in jeopardy if he were allowed to continue. Foltess had complained frequently to the Council about the troublesome apprentice, but since Carwess was the Head of the Magic Guild, Ranma's transgressions were either disregarded or he would receive light punishment. 

_Hmph! Things wouldn't be this way if I were Head of the Guild!_ The magic teacher grumbled as he continued to search for Ranma. He turned a corner and headed down another hallway. 

A minute of so after the sounds of his footsteps faded off into the distance, a quiet sigh was heard from high above. Clinging to the rafters of the ceiling,(using the Saotome 'Cling-To-The-Ceiling-And-Hope-They-Don't-Look-Up Technique), a certain apprentice martial arts mage decided that the coast was clear. Releasing the grip he had with his fingers and toes, the fourteen-year-old dropped to the floor while twisting his body. He landed as quietly as cat jumping down from a short ledge. Standing up, he then took out his boots that had been hanging from his belt, when he had been on the ceiling. As he put them on, he tensed up as he detected the presence of another approaching him from the other side of the corridor, but relaxed as he recognized it.

Ila, age twelve, gasped as she rounded the corner and saw her classmate and best friend about to go out on another one of his excursions. She had grown considerably since he had rescued her from that grizzly and agreed to enroll in the Academy. As she was nearing puberty, her body was starting to show signs of womanhood as it became more curved and taller. Though she had not openly admitted it to Ranma, she had been developing certain feelings for her rough-and-tumble playmate and had been hoping that he would notice the certain changes that her body was undergoing.

Unfortunately, even though he was experiencing puberty for the second time in his life, (and this time it wasn't being restricted as it had been under Genma's influence), Ranma only considered Ila as his best buddy, just as Ukyo had been. She was always there to help him out, whenever he had problems mastering certain spells. She was there to support him and cover for him, whenever he skipped class. She was always on his side and would listen to him, whenever he was sad or needed to express himself. In short, Ila was the friend that Ranma always wished he had grown up with the first time around. And it was that fact, which annoyed Ila to no end. She wanted to get closer to him, but Ranma always seemed to distance himself from her whenever things became more personal.

"Ranma! What are you doing? You're not going to skip Fluentes' class again, are you?"

The boy shrugged as he prepared to leave. "Aw c'mon Ila-chan, you should know me by now. It's not like that fuddy-duddy Foltess has anything useful to teach me. He's so boring and those long-winded lectures of his always puts me to sleep. I think he just goes on and on because he likes the sound of his voice." _Like a certain Blue Blunder I used to know._ Ranma mentally added.

"But Ranma! If you miss one more of his classes, he's going to put you on garbage detail again!" Ila protested.

"So I'll haul some more trash, big deal! It's good strength training and the dump is one of the few places that I can get some privacy to practice."

At that moment, a new voice was heard.

"Hmpf! The refuse dump is perfect for the likes of you. No, on second thought, you'd _INSULT_ the garbage with your presence, Ranma."

Both turned to see a trio of people standing nearby. Ranma growled as he faced off against his headache in the Academy, Kyle. Standing behind him were his two cronies Argot and Sinlon.

The pony-tailed apprentice snorted as he replied. "I'd rather be with garbage than you, Kyle. So would just about anyone else in the world."

Kyle scowled at him. At age fourteen, he was a slender, devious-minded individual with short, blond hair. He was considered to be the most proficient apprentice at the magic school, with the exception of Ila and Ranma. And that was the fact that irritated him the most. Ranma, a virtual nobody that Carwess had picked up off the street had risen through the ranks of the school, and attained a level of magic potency that rivaled even the senior apprentices and a few instructors. 

Kyle had come from a very prestigious family of magic users and had been expected to make top honors when he graduated. He had enrolled seven years ago, and had at least a year of seniority over Ranma and Ila. Before they had arrived, he had been one of the most popular students. Everyone in his class wanted to be associated with him. He had been the talk of the campus. People feared him. People respected him.

Then Ranma and Ila came to the school.

Ila had astounded her instructors with her vast knowledge of magical incantations, items, and potion mixing. She was especially proficient with ancient languages and codes, and could decipher complex manuscripts. Despite her young age, her mental storehouse of information rivaled the Academy's best librarians and alchemists. And when Ranma appeared on the scene, with his amazing talent to learn powerful spells within short periods of time, and his martial arts prowess, Kyle's fame and reputation dwindled and he had found himself in a position that he disliked... third place. Everyone was always talking about Ila's brilliance or Ranma's antics. He was getting sick of hearing Ila this or Ranma that.

As a result, it had been his personal goal to outdo the both of them and reclaim his title as the number one apprentice of Ohfun's Magic Guild. The problem lay in how to go about doing it. He had tried intimidation, but Ranma didn't scare easily and such tactics usually resulted in quick and painful retaliation. With Ila at first, he had an easier time. Being younger, she was easier to scare, but once Ranma arrived and began constantly defending her against bullies, Kyle found himself back in the same situation. With every one of Ranma's triumphs, every victory, every challenge met and overcome, Kyle felt a little more of his own reputation eroding away. Things were getting personal.

"Going out again on one of your mindless training excursions again?" Kyle taunted while his cronies chuckled behind him. "At this rate, you'll be an old man before you graduate from second-class apprenticeship."

"Hmpf!" The martial artist snorted. "As I recall, it was because of these 'mindless training excursions,' that allowed me to kick your sorry ass three weeks ago."

Kyle snarled as he remembered back to when Ranma had been wearing that Magic-Reduction Manacle. He should have been able to beat him... 

----------

Flashback...

The main courtyard of the Academy, where a crowd of people were gathered to watch two combatants...

"What now, Ranma?" Kyle taunted as his battered and bruised opponent got up from the ground. "That Manacle on your arm has caused the potency of your spell-casting ability to be cut in half. You can't possibly cast any counter-spells strong enough to withstand my attacks."

The dark-haired boy growled as he reared back with his right arm, mumbled an incantation and thrust forward with palm spread. In his other hand was his magic wand. A red, fiery orb appeared in his right hand and shot out toward his rival. However, the metal bracelet on his right wrist glowed, causing the fireball he had created to be reduced in size. Kyle laughed as he held up his own wand and summoned forth a protective barrier. The projectile simply bounced off the shield and dissipated into wisps of smoke.

"Ooh, I'm impressed." Kyle remarked with scorn. "You actually mastered the Dragon's Fire Tongue Attack. It's a good thing I learned the Holy Armor of Light Spell from Master Foltess. It's a pity you skipped that class, or you would have known about it too."

High above the courtyard and watching from a balcony, Foltess smiled in triumph. He knew that the Magic-Reduction Manacle was just the thing to bring that arrogant disciple to his knees. After he was trounced, perhaps he'll finally learn not to cross his elders. And who better to teach him humility than his favorite pupil Kyle?

Ranma snarled as he let loose with five more fireballs, all of which Kyle deflected. Then he tried a different tactic by leaping high in the air and firing down toward his rival's head. Kyle simply raised his wand up higher and the barrier appeared to turn away the projectile.

_Hmmm, so that's it._ Ranma thought as he came back down. _His barrier may be good protection, but it's got to be directed like a regular shield. It doesn't surround him. If he can't see my attack coming, then he won't be able to turn the barrier against it._ He then made a check on himself and smiled as he discovered that his ki stores were unaffected by the Manacle.

As Ranma landed on the ground, his adversary continued to taunt him. "You can cast as many of those fireballs as you like, Ranma. It won't make any difference. My Holy Armor of Light will deflect any oncoming attack and your magic is only working at half-strength. You're just wasting energy and my time. Why don't you surrender? I might just show you mercy."

Kyle's opponent let off a small chuckle as he casually turned to the crowd and addressed Ila. "Hey Ila-chan! Can you hold onto this until after I beat the snot out of this loser?" He held up his wand and tossed it to his friend.

Ila caught the wand and looked back her friend. "Are you sure about this?"

Ranma gave her a wink as he faced off against his rival.

Fluentes' pet student laughed as he prepared to finish off his opponent. "So, are you giving up?" He sneered.

Ranma gave Kyle a smirk as he held up his index finger. "Nope, I'm just getting started!"

Kyle laughed even harder. He had heard about this spell. "So you think that you can beat me with that lame Earth Spell of yours? You can only make the ground around you explode and you're nowhere near enough to affect me! And even if you were, the Holy Armor of Light will protect me from all attacks!"

"Yeah, well let's see if you can stop this! _BREAKING POINT TECHNIQUE REVISED!_" Ranma jammed his finger into the pavement. On cue, Kyle raised his wand in front of him and brought up his mystical shield. However, an instant later, the ground below him suddenly erupted.

_**BUH-WHOOM!**_

"What the...?"

Everyone gasped in shock, as Kyle was sent skyward in a huge explosion of rock and dirt. Numerous rock fragments pelted his body, causing him to lose focus on his shield. At that point, Ranma leapt high and gave everyone a demonstration on the mid-air combat techniques of the Saotome School of the Anything Goes.

Kyle didn't know what hit him as he was pummeled in all directions. By the time he hit the ground, his body was littered with various bruises and was sore in places that he didn't even know he had. He let off a pathetic moan and became unconscious, as Ranma landed in triumph amid a cheering crowd.

Up in the balcony, Foltess fumed. 

"Damn it! That Magic-Reduction Manacle should have made all of his magical powers ineffective! I can't believe he won!"

"What's this I hear about a Magic-Reduction Manacle?"

Foltess gulped as he turned around to a very grim-looking Carwess and Jenny.

"Isn't the use of magical items against the students forbidden by the Guild Council?" Jenny said while keeping a hard gaze upon Foltess.

"Yes Foltess. Why don't you explain yourself?" Carwess said as he tapped his foot.

Foltess gulped as a cold sweat formed on his brow. 

----------

End of flashback...

"Your so-called Holy Armor didn't mean squat against my Traveling Breaking Point. And it was all thanks to what you called as my mindless training excursions." Ranma added with a smirk.

"Grrr! Don't think that I haven't forgotten how you cheated!" Kyle spat back.

"What do you mean cheated?" Ila cut in, thereby turning Kyle and Ranma's attention to her. "You're the one who challenged Ranma to the duel, and he had to fight with a handicap! Despite that Magic-Reduction Manacle, he still kicked your sorry butt!"

Ila's friend became a bit surprised to hear her speak that way, and wondered if she had been hanging around him too much.

"Stay out of this Ila!" Kyle snapped back while his cronies nodded in agreement. Even though he knew that he was losing this battle, he still wanted to get some measure. His sneer returned as he signaled for his cohorts that they were leaving. "I'm going to class. Foltess is going to take roll call soon and I'm sure that he'll be happy to know that Ranma's not going to be there again. And I'm _CERTAIN_ that he'll want to know who was responsible for what happened to Elder Kirless last Wednesday."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. He wasn't certain as to how Kyle knew about that incident, but such a report would most definitely cause him and his friends trouble. Ila's friend Miki had been accused of cheating on an exam, and was about to get expelled, when Ranma had secretly tied up and blindfolded the accusing instructor to prevent him from arriving at the inquiry. With no accuser and Ranma later finding the real culprit, Miki was cleared of all charges. However, if it were known that he had resorted to such tactics then...

"You do that." Ila said as she smiled sweetly at Kyle. "And I'm sure Master Carwess would like to hear all about _YOUR_ involvement about that ugly incident last Monday."

Kyle's face and that of his cronies suddenly paled at Ila's veiled threat. The blond boy found it difficult to find his voice for a few minutes before finally saying, "W-W-What?! How... how do you know about...?"

The bespectacled girl's smiled became more pronounced. "Oh, I have my ways. Now then, do you want to go first, or shall I?"

Kyle turned about in a huff and stalked away. Argot and Sinlon each gave Ranma and Ila a glare before following their leader. Once the trio was out of sight, Ila let loose with a sigh of relief.

"So what exactly did Kyle do last Monday?" Ranma asked.

The little sorceress-in-training shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Knowing Kyle I just took a shot. I bluffed, and he folded."

Ranma stood in utter disbelief as Ila's words sunk in, then burst into peals of laughter, in which she readily joined in.

_Sometimes I think Ila is becoming another Nabiki._ Ranma thought as he remarked, "Ila-chan, you'd make one _HELL _of a poker player." 

----------

"Damn him!" Kyle growled as he, Argot and Sinlon sat in the classroom, waiting for Foltess to arrive. "I'll get Ranma yet!"

"I don't know, Kyle. Maybe it's best that you leave him alone." Argot suggested. "I mean, you've already challenged him several times..."

"And lost every time." Sinlon added. Both boys cringed when Kyle growled and gave each of them a dangerous glare. Sinlon gulped, then said "I mean, with all those strange spells and fighting moves, I can't see how you can beat him."

"I'll beat him, just you wait!" The snobbish teen sorcerer promised. "Nobody makes a fool out of me! Nobody! It's just a matter of time before I learn his secrets." He gave his two companions another glare. "Although you two haven't been much help! I thought I told you to follow him and find out how he's able to do all those things!"

"We tried! Really!" Argot whined. "But we can't keep up with him!"

"What are you talking about? I thought the both of you knew levitation and camouflage spells. Those alone should be enough for you to tail him whenever he goes off on those training trips of his!"

"It's not that easy." Sinlon countered. "It takes time for us to speak the incantation and focus our energies to rise a few feet, let alone get over the main gate. Ranma just jumps over the wall, and by the time we get on the other side, he's already long gone."

"Jumps _OVER_ the wall?!" Kyle said in shock. "That's got to be at least forty feet high!"

"And if we are lucky to spot him as he's heading into the woods, he always manages to lose us." Argot added. "I swear that he knows when he's being followed, even though our camouflage spell is hiding us from sight. Then he starts hopping over treetops, and within a minute or so, he just disappears."

"Is he using some sort of teleportation spell?"

Sinlon shook his head. "Not that we can figure. And for some reason, our scrying spells can't track him either. All we get are erratic spiritual energy trails and that's it."

"You two are useless!" Kyle growled as he and the rest of the class turned their attention to Foltess as he entered the class. The instructor seemed quite perturbed and one could guess that he displeased to see that Ranma had once again decided to skip the class.

_I find out your secrets someday, Ranma!_ Kyle thought. _And when I do, you and I are going to have our **FINAL RECKONING**!_

----------

Deep in the forest...

Ranma took several cleansing breaths as he stood in a small clearing amid the tall tress. He felt a bit of nostalgia as he gazed about his surroundings. He hadn't been back to this particular spot, since he had re-mastered the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Looking down at the ground, he smiled as he saw the faint outline of the spiral he had etched into the hardened clay over six years ago. It certainly brought back memories.

Clearing his mind of all distracting thoughts, using several mediation and breathing techniques he had learned from his first training journey, he let his entire body begin to build its inner power. A faint blue aura of light appeared around this body as his ki levels gradually rose. Soon, it became a bright corona of power as it began synchronizing with the life forces of his natural surroundings. After a full minute, his aura reached a state of balance and Ranma's consciousness attained its peak.

Ranma smiled. It had taken him years of dedicated training and many hardships, to reach this level of control. Working with the handicap of reliving his early childhood, and armed with the knowledge of his former life, he felt that his skill levels had now exceeded that of his past life. And though he hated to admit it, the six years at the Magic Academy had resulted in some bonuses. Their meditation techniques were easily incorporated into his already impressive repertoire of mental disciplines and energy manipulation went well with ki projection.

With his mind and body focused, Ranma began going through a series of katas from various styles. He first began with basic Karate and Kung Fu forms, then slowly began picking up speed. He switched over to Kempo and then flowed toward Jujitsu. Wu Shu and Jeet Kune Do quickly followed as he took advantage of their acrobatic moves. Before long, he began using Hapkido and some aspects of Muay Thay. As the session increased in intensity, he worked out his legs in a series of moves from Tae Kwon Do and Capoeira. He then added some evasion maneuvers from Pa Kua, speeding up even faster. Finally, he finished off the exercises with several power blows from his fists and feet, utilizing an array of Hsing, Uechi Ryu, and Choy Li Fut. He finished off in a simple, neutral stance with hands clasped out in front of his chest and elbows bent.

As he stood in silence, he smiled as his detected the presence of another nearby. He recognized the essence as the same one who had watched him when he had been younger. At that time, he had been unable to pinpoint his audience, but now his senses were sharper and he knew exactly where the person was. As he sensed no danger from the individual, he turned about and said out loud...

"I know you're here. Come on out."

There was only silence.

"There's no point in hiding. I know you're right there." He pointed up towards a tree. "You're about twenty feet above the ground and standing on that branch. You've been watching me for the last half-hour right? You were the same person who watched me when I was younger. So why don't you drop whatever spell you're using to hide from me and show yourself? I won't bite."

There was a long, tense moment of silence as Ranma waited for a response. Then the spot that he had pointed out suddenly shimmered as his audience revealed herself, giving Ranma his first look at the elf named Celecia. Ranma let off a low whistle as he beheld the pointy-eared beauty.

"Cool! A real elf!"

The elf looked to be in her mid to late teens, though she was actually older in reality. Though not immortal, her people aged far more slowly than humans and at eighty-four, Celecia was still considered to be young by elf standards. She had long blonde hair and large amber eyes. Her figure was lithe and slender. Her skin was fair and contrasted with the simple, green, short dress she was wearing. Her legs were bare and on her feet were soft, leather boots. 

As she looked down at the mage-in-training, she noted how much he had changed in the last half-dozen years. Humans grow up so fast. He was taller and his form was more defined. His face had lost much of the innocence it had in the past. He looked harder and emitted a kind of confidence. However, what interested her most about this youth was the fact that he was emitting some kind of power that she did not recognize.

For a long while, the two simply gazed upon one another without uttering a single word. Finally, Celecia broke the silence.

"How did you know that I was here?"

Ranma shrugged as he replied nonchalantly. "It was easy. Your ki stands out."

The elf of course, misunderstood. "Key? What are you talking about? I don't have any keys."

The pony-tailed youth shook his head. "No, not that kind of ki. I mean..." He paused as he tried to explain it to her. "I mean, the ki in your body."

"Key in my body? I don't understand. Are you saying that I swallowed a key?"

Ranma was at a bit of a loss. Martial arts were mostly unknown in this world and it was hard enough explaining the basics, let alone the advanced concepts of ki. He decided to demonstrate instead. Tensing up his leg muscles, he suddenly leapt up toward the tree branch that Celecia was standing on and landed on all fours. This of course, started the forest nymph, causing her to almost fall backwards.

Celecia gasped as she struggled to steady herself. When she got her balance back, she gazed upon the youth with renewed interest. How did you do that? She looked down at the ground then back at Ranma. It has to be at least twenty feet up here.

Well, I was using a bit of this. He held out a hand with the palm facing up and let some of his ki appear in a small ball.

The elf looked upon the energy with vivid interest. It wasn't like any kind of elemental magic that she was familiar with. In a way, it resembled a shamanistic spell, but she couldn't discern what source he was drawing from. She hadn't heard any incantations, nor was he using any magic wands, talismans or any other kind of magic item.

Ranma shrugged as he explained and dispersed the energy. This what I call ki. It's... sort of the life energy which is made by all living things. And it has two sides, which is called Yin and Yang.

Yin and Yang?

You know... dark and light, good and evil, that sort of stuff. You've got it too, you know. It's just that you're more focused on using outside forces like elemental magic. I know that stuff too, but it's a lot more tiring than using my ki. Magic takes a while to build up and can leave you really drained afterwards. I only use magic when I need to. I've been studying martial arts for so long, using my ki is almost second nature to me.

Celecia became even more intrigued to hear about a power that no one had ever heard about before. Before she could ask more about it, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps and decided to disappear from sight. 

-----------

Ranma! Ranma! Are you there? Ila called out as she looked about for her friend.

I'm up here! Ranma replied as he looked about for Celecia. Though he could have used his enhanced ki senses to find her, he decided to let her go as he leapt down to the ground to meet up with his classmate.

As the two magic students left the forest, Celecia watched Ranma from her hiding place. He was certainly a very fascinating boy and she hoped she'd see him again. 

----------

A year later...

What? You're leaving? Ila gasped as Ranma finished with packing his belongings into a backpack. She was also fascinated as he stowed away more possessions than what the pack seemed capable of holding. Objects that seemed bulky and ungainly, seemed to disappear within the confines of the canvas carrier, without taking up any space at all.

The fifteen-year-old said as he hefted the heavy pack onto his back. Though he didn't care for that near-sighted idiot, Mousse's techniques were excellent for keeping one's luggage.

But why? Ila tried her best to hold back her disappointment and tears. She and Ranma had grown up together and had gotten close. To have him suddenly up and leave, was a total shock to her.

Ranma gave his friend a small smile and replied. Hey, you knew from the start that I wasn't going to be here forever, right? This is the longest I've ever stayed in one place, though I've learned a lot.

So why don't you stay here and finish your magic studies?

What for? I didn't plan to becoming a sorcerer in the first place.

You didn't?

Nope. Now don't get me wrong. Learning the magic stuff was great, but I don't wanna depend on it for everything. I'm a martial artist, first and foremost. Besides, I feel the need to get out and see the world. I'm betting I can learn more stuff out there.

Hey don't worry. I'll be back someday, and I'll keep in touch between visits. You've been a great friend Ila-chan, and I'll never forget you.

So... you're going. The young sorceress could see the determination in her friend's eyes. Ranma had already decided and there was no changing his mind.

Ranma could see the sadness in her eyes and took one of her hands in his own. Their eyes met and he gave her a whimsical expression, which made her brighten up a bit. It was then that he put an object in her hands.

What's this? Ila asked as she held up a strange-pendant. It was a broken half circle with an image of the Yin symbol.

Ila's friend then held up another pendant and, which depicted the Yang. He brought it together to join with Ila's pendant to complete the whole Yin/Yang symbol. He then put it around his neck.

I made these to always remind us how much we've shared and that we'll always be friends.

Ila smiled as she accepted the gift and put it around her own neck. 

----------

So there's nothing that I can say to make you change your mind? Carwess asked as he and Ranma stood at the gates to the magic academy.

You said that I could leave any time I wanted to, Pops. Ranma had taken to calling the master sorcerer as Pops' as he had come to be like a father-figure to him. He was certainly a better role model than Genma ever was.

You have great potential Ranma. You could be one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world.

Yeah, I could be. Ranma admitted. But I think that I could learn more out there in the real world, instead of being cooped up in the academy all my life. Besides, I'm pretty sure that old fart Foltess would be happy if I weren't around to give him Hell. He said that last sentence with a chuckle.

Carwess couldn't help but laugh with his pupil, then patted the teen on the shoulder. I can see the wanderlust in your eyes. They are the same as they were seven years ago. Perhaps keeping you confined is holding you back from attaining your true potential. And I did say that you could leave when you wished. I will miss you Ranma.

Same here. And I promise that I'll keep in touch and visit when I can.

I shall look forward to seeing you again. 

----------

Hey Auntie Jenny!

The head of the Church of Mylee nodded as Ranma entered the shrine. Ranma, it's good to see you one last time before you left.

I guess Pops told you that I'm leaving, right?

Indeed. I'll miss our late-night training sessions.

The former son of Genma nodded. During the last seven years, she had been secretly giving him lessons in swordplay and archery. In return, Ranma had taught Jenny the principals of shiatsu points, which he had learned from Dr. Tofu during his first life.

Yeah, it was really fun and I learned a lot. Ranma nodded.

It was then that Jenny brought out something for her favorite trainee. She had planned to give it to him later, but had decided that he could have it now.

Here. If you intend to take up the life of an adventurer, then I believe this will come in handy.

Ranma smiled as he took the gift in his hand and drew it from its scabbard. The short broadsword was finely forged and was well-balanced. He gave it a few practice swings and admired its polished edge before returning it back to its scabbard. With a deft twist of the hand, he made it seemingly vanish from sight.

Jenny smiled as she leaned forward and gave Ranma a gentle kiss on the forehead, then brought him close for an embrace. 

----------

A while later, Ranma trudged up the hill path which headed east, away from the city of Ohfun.

And so, his journeys had started anew. 

----------

Four years later, in the forests outside of Ohfun...

A young, brown-haired girl gritted her teeth as she worked in vain to open up the entrance to a ruin. However, the stone slab proved to be extremely stubborn and she nearly broke the blade of her dagger. She had spent a good amount of time, chipping away the stone, but it eventually became obvious to even a non-magic user that the entrance had been mystically sealed.

Darn! I'm sure that this place has some treasure! Merrill stated as she got up and faced her two companions, Melissa and Genie. But I'm also pretty sure that this thing's magically sealed!

Melissa nodded as she confirmed her friend's assessment. She was a very young and pretty priestess of the Church of Mylee. Yes, I can sense the signs of some very strong sealing magic.

Well, can't you open it up?

The priestess shook her head. I'm afraid that I don't know any spells than can undo locking enchantments.

Merrill looked over to her other partner, who happened to be a tall, muscular, darkly tanned, red-haired woman, with a huge longsword strapped to her back. Genie shook her head.

Don't look at me. I don't know anything about magic and this thing's too strong for even me to pry open.

You know... I think this would go a lot quicker if we had a magician. Merrill suggested.

Just then, the trio were put on their guard as horde of goblin monsters suddenly appeared from the surrounding forest. The three decided to retreat and rethink their strategy. 

----------

A couple of days later...

A lone figure walked in the streets of Ohfun and breathed in the city air. He was a tall indiviual, with a lean, but muscled form. His steps were light and sure and he seemed to emit a subtle aura of confidence surrounding him. He was dressed simply in a red, short-sleeved tunic, with dark loose leggings, bracers on his wrists, form-fitting leather boots, and a black flowing, hooded cloak draped over his shoulders. Tucked in his belt was a small wooden wand. Slung over one shoulder, he had a simple staff and hanging from it was a heavy backpack. His long raven hair was loosely tied in a single ponytail.

Ranma, age nineteen (chronologically thirty) was back.

The sorcerer and martial artist smiled a bit, when his familiar popped his head out from under the flap of his backpack. On its forehead was a strange, line pattern of white fur, which contrasted with the rest of its reddish-brown pelt. (1) Little Shin gave off a small yawn and looked about, taking in the sights of the city. The kitten then looked down at his master with its violet colored-eyes and twitched its left ear.

Ranma nodded back at his mystical companion and nodded in understanding. Yep. This is Ohfun. He looked about to get his bearings. Hmmm... it's been a while since I've been here. Let's see... if I remember right, then the Laughing Swan Tavern should be... that way. He gestured toward a direction and headed toward the center of the city.

Trust me, you'll like Ila. And I'm sure she's gonna really like you, Shin.

Yeah, yeah, I know. Rune Cat and all, but she's not like those other people.

The cat said with a hidden implied meaning to it.

Hey! You can't blame that one on me!

That wasn't my fault either! That jerk was asking for it!

Now you don't think I did _THAT_ and... _WHOOPS!_

**_RIP!_**

While arguing with his Rune Cat, Ranma wasn't paying attention to where he was going and tripped over a loose cobblestone. His pack made him top-heavy and he couldn't stop his forward motion. He instinctively grabbed for anything to stop him from falling. Unfortunately, what he caught hold of was a young girl's skirt, specifically a young thief by the name of Merrill, who was currently calculating her net assets. This act exposed her panties and the results were predictable.

_YOU PERVERT!_ Merril screamed.

Hey, now wait just a minute! Ranma said as he desperately tried to get a hold of the situation before the inevitable...

_**WHAP! **_

----------

A little while later...

Ranma snorted as he continued on toward his destination. He had a slight, red imprint of a hand on his right cheek, which was almost faded away. In his backpack, Shin let off a happy little noise that seemed to say now _THAT_ was funny!'

Oh be quiet! The young mage said in irritation. It was an accident! She didn't have to get so mad. Jeez! Why is it that every time something happens, it's always blame it on Ranma? I got enough of that during my first life!

Now don't you start!

At that moment, he heard a commotion in a nearby alleyway. He decided to investigate as he wasn't scheduled to meet up with Ila until the next day. When he came to the spot, he saw that a trio of thugs were accosting a tall and very muscular, red-haired woman. One was armed with a short sword, while the other two had daggers.

As a martial artist, he immediately began assessing the female.

_Hmmm... lots of strength, and some considerable sword skills, judging by that sword. She's slower than me and doesn't move much like a martial artist, so I'd say that she's like Kuno. Separate her from her weapon and she'd be at a disadvantage. She could probably take on those three losers though._

Why should I get involved? It's not like she needs help against those idiots.

Meow, meow, mew.

Now don't you start with that martial artist's duty to protect the weak' thing. That got me in a lot of trouble back then and besides, she don't look weak, at least not much. Unskilled and undisciplined, yeah. Has a temper to match, probably. Fights like a drunken gorilla, maybe. Wouldn't know what to do without a sword, most likely. But even Uncute Tomboys like her, should be able handle three brain-dead dopes with just brute force alone.

_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_

Ranma winced as he realized that Genie and her attackers had heard him. He sighed and shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. _Damn! After all this time, I should have learned to keep my mouth shut by now! Oh well, no help for it._

Genie looked at the stranger who had been arguing with his cat, and inadvertently thrown insults concerning her fighting skills. She had taken offense at his disregard for her battle prowess. She was a battle-hardened, first-class soldier. How dare this peon regard her as an... Uncute Tomboy? Though she was unfamiliar with that term, it got her blood boiling nonetheless.

As for her attackers, they weren't exactly pleased to be referred to as idiots and brain-dead dopes. They had initially intended to rob Genie, but this newcomer seemed to have more things for them to take. Surely he must have a few valuables in that backpack. So they decided to attack him instead.

Ila's friend shrugged as his body tensed up. Shin also tensed up as his prepared to spring out of the pack to aid his master. But that was when Ranma tossed his pack high into the air.

Ranma then dropped his staff and easily ducked under the first thug's attempt to slash at his head. Grabbing the extended arm, he twisted the wrist, causing his foe to scream out in pain and releasing his grip on the sword. Ranma then turned inwards and flipped the thug over his shoulder, slamming him into the pavement. A quick kick to the face knocked him out.

The second attacker tried to blindside him, by rushing toward Ranma's back, but the martial artist simply brought his right elbow back and jabbed it into his assailant's gut. This caused him to double over, but a follow-up backfist to the face caused him to snap up straight, then topple backward into unconsciousness.

The third robber eeped after seeing his two companions taken out so easily. He looked down at his weapon, then back at Ranma. Though his target was unarmed, he wasn't certain if he could take on the martial arts mage. He became even more nervous as Ranma gestured to him with his hands, daring him to approach.

Come on... impress me.

Summoning up all the desperate courage he had, the last robber let off a suicidal cry and lunged at Ranma, aiming for his abdomen. However, Ranma evaded the attack by simply pivoting on his left foot while raising his right foot high. He then brought the leg down and laid his final opponent low with a heel drop to the back of his neck.

After dusting himself off, he casually picked up his staff and held it out. He then counted down...

Three... two... one... zero!

At that moment, his pack came back down and was easily caught at the end of his staff before it hit the ground. 

Genie could only stare in total disbelief at what she had just witnessed.

Shin popped his head out from the pack and started to angrily chide his companion.

_MEOW! MEOW! ROWR! ROWR! MEOW!_

Ranma couldnt help but smirk at his friend's indignation. Oh come on, Shin. I would think you'd be used to that by now.

Shin became even more irritable at his friend's attempt at humor at his expense. Suddenly, his violet eyes started to glow with an eerie light.

Uh oh. Now hold on a minute, Shin...

_**KA-BOOM!**_

What the...?!

Genie didn't even have time to finish her scream as she and Ranma were engulfed in a sudden explosion. 

----------

Some more time later...

Hey. Wake up. You still alive?

Genie groaned as she opened her eyes and saw a blurry image of someone kneeling over her. As her eyesight cleared, she felt her whole body throb with pain. Her temper immediately returned as she beheld Ranma and his Rune Cat. Shin was currently perched on his right shoulder.

Why you... _ARRRGGGH!_ Genie tried to get up, but her body wouldn't cooperate with all the bruises and aching muscles. Ranma had no trouble in deflecting her feeble attempts to hit him.

It was then that she noticed that the alleyway was now a devastated ruin and there was a huge crater with the three thugs sprawled near the center. She and Ranma were currently outside of the alley.

You're lucky I managed to cast a protective barrier to deflect most of the blast away from us and our attackers. Ranma said as he assessed her injuries, then gave Shin a look of disapproval. Shin tends to overreact during his temper tantrums.

The Rune Cat gave off an apologetic noise as he decided to retreat back into Ranma's pack. 

Just then, the local constables began approaching the scene. Knowing that they'd never let him explain the circumstances, Ranma decided to leave the scene. After casting a quick recovery spell for Genie, he leapt high and used a nearby wall to bound upwards toward a rooftop. In a heartbeat he was gone.

_How did he do that?_ Genie wondered momentarily, then saw that she too needed to vacate the premises. As the pain in her body suddenly lessened, she immediately picked herself up and ran, just as the local law enforcement officers arrived at the scene of the carnage. 

----------

You're late. Merrill said as she and Melissa sat at a table at an inn. They both noticed that their swordswoman companion was in a haggard state as she sat down.

Sorry. Something... happened on the way here. Genie explained as she asked the bartender for a mug of ale. So did you find a magician?

Both girls shook their heads.

Just about all the magic users in Ohfun are nerds. Merrill sighed. All they want to do is study. There isn't anyone who wants to go adventuring.

Melissa nodded. Master Carwess is quite strict at the Magic Academy and I do not believe he would allow any of his students to be taken away from their studies.

Isn't the Order of Mylee strict as well? Genie pointed out as she took a slug of ale.

Melissa shook her head. No, battle is one of the duties of our Order and Master Jenny won't stop any of her disciples from adventuring.

It was then that the youngest member of their group got an inspiration. Hey, I know! There's a pub that's nearby where most of the magic-users go to. I think it's called the Laughing Swan. Maybe we can get a sorceress there!

All right, it's agreed. Genie said as she finished off her ale. Melissa also decided on Merrill's suggestion. 

----------

The next day...

_Hmmmm, I wonder where Ranma is? He's over a day late._ Ila thought as she waited in the tavern. She was anxious to see her childhood friend after all this time. He had been keeping in touch with letters and the occasional visit, and Ila always looked forward to whenever he decided to drop by. Master Carwess and Jenny were equally looking forward to seeing their favorite pupil.

You're a sorceress, aren't you?

Ila dispelled thoughts of Ranma as she was brought back to reality by Merrill's question. She looked up at the thief and her two companions.

Yes, I am. And who are you?

Hi, I'm Merrill. This is Genie and Melissa. We're adventurers.

Adventurers? Oh, that must be so exciting! My friend Ranma is an adventurer too! You three must find lots of treasure!

Uh... well, not really. Merrill admitted. Lately, the pickings had been very slim and with all the adventuring groups out there, it was a challenge to just break even, let alone make any profit. Currently, they were deep in the red.

If you find any treasure or magical items, I'll gladly buy them from you. Ila offered. In the past, Ranma had given her several mystical objects and such from his escapades and she was eager to acquire more. In his last letter, he had told her that he had come across a Rune Cat and she was anxious to study that rare and valuable animal.

Ila's offer caught the three adventurers off-guard as they were hoping to enlist her services.

No, that's not what we wanted to discuss with you. Melissa said.

Yeah, we were kind of hoping that you could... come along with us? Merrill asked. You see, we've come across a ruin that just might have some treasure, but it's sealed with magic and...

Come with you? Ila shook her head, causing the three girl's faces to show expressions of disappointment. I'm sorry, but I can't abandon my studies. The only person I know who could help you, is my friend Ranma.

Is Ranma a good magician? Merrill asked hopefully.

Ila nodded. Oh yes, very good. Ranma happens to be one of the top apprentices, despite being away from the Magic Academy for more than four years. One of my friend's specialties is casting and undoing locking spells. Unsealing a magic door shouldn't much of a problem. Ranma also has a talent for battle magic so adventuring isn't a problem either. In fact, Ranma's been doing it for more than four years now.

Sounds promising. Genie admitted.

Yes, a godsend from Mylee! Melissa nodded.

Great! Sounds like your friend Ranma is just the sorceress we need! So when can we meet her? Merrill inquired excitedly.

Ila was taken aback by the three's assumption that Ranma was female. Just then, a certain someone came in through the Laughing Swan's front door...

Hey, Ila-chan!

Ila called back.

The adventurers cried out as they beheld... _HIM_.

To be continued...

Author's Notes

I never thought this story would have such a huge response, but I decided to finish off this chapter anyway. I've already seen the entire Rune Soldier Louie series and it was enjoyable. My attempt on Rune Soldier Ranma will take a more serious turn from time to time, like Record of Lodoss, but there will be a few chuckles and such along the way.

The next chapter, if I ever get back to writing this thing again, will deal with Ranma's initial confrontations with the group. Naturally, they won't take a male into their group and Ranma will take offense to their discrimination in his own way. We'll also take a look back at what had happened in Nerima after Ranma disappears.

(1) Ranma's pet and familiar is a rare Rune Cat, sort of like the pet that Cleo has in Sorcerer Stabber Orphen. Since he doesn't have the Neko Ken anymore, it's kind of ironic that he would have a feline to help harness his magical ability. Shin is powerful but he has a tendency for mischief and is easily irritable. 


	5. Chapter 4, Part 1: Are You Sure About Th...

**RUNE SOLDIER RANMA**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Rune Soldier Louie belong to their own creators, so go blame them for this mess.

: Thoughts

**Chapter 4**

Part 1

Are you Sure About This?

Merrill cried out.

Absolutely not! Genie agreed.

This is unacceptable. Melissa concurred.

_WOW!_ I can't believe you found a Rune Cat! Ila exclaimed as Ranma's familiar came out of his pack and landed lightly on the table. As always, the intellectual side of her personality made her forget everything else.

Ila, meet Shin. Shin, this is Ila, one of my best buddies. Ranma said as he introduced the two.

Shin nuzzled against Ila's extended hand as she petted him. He liked her scent and her mystical presence was nice.

Oh, he's so cute! Ila gushed. Where did you find him?

Actually I didn't find him, he found me. Ranma replied. I was traveling around the Kytorian Mountain Range three months ago. One morning, I found him in my pack and...

_HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO US?!_ Merrill said irritably as she and the other members of her group found themselves being ignored.

The two magicians and the Rune Cat looked back toward the trio, who were more than irritated. The looks on Merrill and Genie were especially sour as they glared at Ila's childhood companion.

Ranma however, was used to such expressions, as he recognized the thief and female warrior. Knowing that they'd probably try to bash his brains in, regardless of what he would do or say, (some things never changed), he gave them a friendly smile anyway. Hey there! I didn't expect to see you two again...

Merrill gritted as she fingered her throwing knives.

Genie agreed as she moved her right hand toward her broadsword.

Ila of course, was confused at their sudden hostility at her friend. Certainly Ranma was sometimes crude and rubbed people the wrong way, but his base honesty was one trait, which defined his unique personality. It was a characteristic that she liked.

Uh, Ranma? Have you met these people already? 

----------

Please forgive us. Ila apologized. We did not mean to forget about you. Now about Ranma joining your group...

We don't need a man! Merrill said adamantly.

That's right! There's nothing more useless than a stupid male! Genie agreed.

Melissa nodded, though she tried to keep civil. I'm sorry, but Im afraid that we cannot accept your friend Ranma...

Because I'm a guy? Ranma said simply with a sarcastic tone. Oh, that's a really _GOOD_ reason. Hmpf!

Ila said as she tried to keep things friendly. I'm sure that Ranma would be an excellent addition to your group and...

Ah, forget it, Ila-chan. Ranma said with a shrug as he propped his feet up on the table. Shin bounded into his lap and snuggled close while he began stroking the cat's back. If these three wannabe-adventurers don't want my help, then let them go.

How dare you?! Genie growled as she was one heartbeat away from drawing her sword and running him through. We've had _MORE_ adventures, than you! Youre a novice compared to us!

Hold it, please! Ila held up her hands again to try and diffuse the situation. She then gave her friend a disapproving look. Ranma! I'm surprised at you! I thought you had better manners than this!

The warrior-mage shrugged again. I only reserve my manners for those who give me the same. Besides, if theyre gonna keep on insulting me, just because Im a guy, then I dont any see any reason why I shouldnt be allowed to voice my own opinions. He gestured with his thumb at the girls, particularly to the swordswoman. I've received better courtesy from a ravenous pack of jackals than from them.

The trio had just about enough of Ranma's snide remarks and got up to leave.

Fine then! We don't need you! Merrill spat out. You probably couldn't open a sealed door anyway!

This caught Ranma's interest as he asked Ila. Sealed door?

Ila nodded. Yes. You see, these three want to get into some ruins and they can't get past a mystical seal at the entrance.

Ruins? You mean like the one sealing the Myronil Ruins about ten leagues north of Ohfun? Those kinds of seals I can handle, no problem.

This remark caught the girls' attention as they stopped in their tracks and turned around. They had just been to those ruins seven days ago. As far as they could tell, no one had been able to get past that seal. The combined strength of all three of them couldn't even budge it. They had been forced to give up trying to get into it. Afterwards, they had come across their current endeavor with no better luck. If he could get by such barriers...

You... really know how to open those kinds of seals? Melissa asked slowly with slight interest.

Ranma gave her an off-handed wave and nodded. Oh yeah. Most ruins are sealed with an elemental-bonding spell. The entrance door becomes closely linked with the surrounding rock, metal or whatnot. The harder you chip at it, the stronger the bond becomes. You need to bypass the enchantment and dispel it, in order to pry the door loose. Not exactly something for a first-year apprentice. I've had my share of getting past those kinds of defenses and some variations, so I should know what I'm talking about.

Ila smiled proudly at them. See? I told you he knew.

The three females then moved off to one side and huddled.

He... seems to know how... Melissa said slowly.

You're not _REALLY_ thinking of letting him come with us, are you? Genie asked angrily. Ranma's cocky attitude and lack of respect toward her skills had already gotten her temper near boiling range.

Well, it's not like we have much of a choice. We've been turned down everywhere else. He... may be our best chance...

At that point, their youngest member started to reconsider. Melissa's got a point. If what he says is true... then we need someone with more experience. Of course, he's nowhere as good at getting into places as I am, but...

I can't believe the two of you are actually thinking of letting him come with us! Genie almost shouted. We don't need a man in our group!

Well, why don't we test him? Merrill suggested. If he can actually get it open like he says, then we'll give him a _LITTLE_ bit of the treasure. If he can't, then we can just drop him.

But Merrill! Genie was adamant against letting Ranma join their team.

Genie, just how much do you owe the tax collector now? Merril asked simply.

The swordswoman was taken aback by her companion's point. With the lack of bounties and the city at peace, the female warrior had been out of work for some time. There were no wars for her to fight as a mercenary soldier, and raiding ruins so far had not been very profitable.

Merrill nodded at her friend's silence. You, me and Melissa are in deep right now. We owe a lot of people for all those supplies, and we're behind in our tax payments. We need to score really big this time.

At that moment, they heard Ranma's voice call out to them and turned to him.

Hey! Me and Ila-chan have been talking about it, and maybe I was a little rude. So how about this? I'll give you a freebie. First sealed door I open, I won't ask for anything. Whatever treasure you find... it's all yours. How about it? 

----------

Later...

Okay, now get this straight. Genie growled as she, Melissa, Merrill and Ranma walked through the markets in search of supplies. We're only letting you tag along with us because we need to get past that seal. Don't think that we're going to let you become a member of our group!

Ranma casually waved her words off. Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I already promised that you three can have whatever is in those ruins. I just want to show you that I can undo that seal. So which ruins are we going to?

Well, theyre located about two-and-a-half leagues south of Ohfun. Melissa said.

Ranma stopped suddenly, then gave the priestess a funny look. You want to get into _THOSE_ ruins?

Yes, is something wrong?

Well, yes and no. There are a couple of things you should know about those ruins...

Like what? Those goblin monsters? Merrill asked. 

Genie snorted with disdain. Hmpf! We already know about those things and we can handle them.

Ranma shrugged. Well, yeah, there's the goblins, but...

But what? Melissa inquired.

Well, I really think you should try another place. Like the Tetralel Ruins in Atlans.

Atlans?! That's over a hundred and fifty leagues away! Merrill exclaimed. We don't have the time to go that far! We need to score some treasure soon!

Yes, and I think we got us a liar and a weakling! Genie said as she glared at the martial artist and mage. This was an opportunity to get rid of this jerk.

Ranma took offense to Genie's accusation and faced her down. And what do you mean by that?

I mean that I think you don't really know how to open a sealed door and you're just trying to make an excuse not to go to these ruins! Why else would you suggest another place thats too far away? Genie said with scorn.

Ranma's temper began to boil as he recognized this kind of scenario all too well. Just what was it with Uncute Tomboys and their tendency to jump to conclusions without listening to him first? And again, once the Uncute Tomboy had made an accusation, other females in the vicinity would naturally agree and...

You big fake! Merrill chimed in as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

How dishonorable! Melissa stated as her holier-than-thou' upbringing came to the fore. What kind of man are you? A true gentleman would _NEVER_ consider such deceit!

Admit it! You're all talk! Genie accused. You probably wouldn't know how to open a normal door if you had the key, let alone a magic seal! Just what Id expect from a man!

Ranma's temper started towards its peak. Here he was, trying to be civil and make an alternative suggestion, but these girls wouldn't even give him a chance. (This sound familiar?)He had a good mind to abandon them right then and there, but decided that they should be taught a lesson on judging a person by his gender. Keeping his anger in check, but just barely, he growled at them. Fine then! You want to get into those ruins? I'll open it up easily and like I said before, you can everything that's in it!

Hah! I'd like to see that! Genie snorted as their group continued through the market. 

---------

You expect me to carry all this crap? For all three of you? Ranma said as he stood before a sizeable pile of weapons, herbs, foodstuffs and other supplies, some of which were not even useful by his standards, (like Melissa's fine porcelain tea set). Spending ten years of training with Genma had taught him the value of traveling with just the essentials. 

What's the matter? Genie taunted. Is the great magician afraid to do a little manual labor? Dont want to exert yourself?

Yeah. Since you're new, you're going to have to start at the bottom. Merrill nodded.

Working with one's hands is one of the great lessons of life, which builds character. Melissa stated.

Ranma said as he laid down his backpack and opened up the top flap.

Genie's smirk became even more pronounced. It would be sheer pleasure to watch this arrogant struggle under the weight of all this equipment. If he was going to store it in his pack, then it would be even more humorous. However, that was when Ranma surprised them all as he took each and every item and made them seemingly disappear into his pack with a sudden blurring of his arm. When the last of the supplies were stowed away, the warrior-mage hefted the pack over one shoulder as easily as one would carry an empty gunny sack. The fact that its outer shape remained unchanged was not lost to them. In fact, Shin poked his head out from under the top flap and yawned. By all rights, the cat should have been crushed by the sheer weight of the things Ranma had packed away.

H-H-How did you do that? Melissa asked.

Genie snorted again and turned her head up and away from Ranma. Hmpf! He just cheated and used some kind of magic spell. Maybe that pack of his is magic or that magic cat had something to do with it.

The pony-tailed martial artist stated. I only use spells when I need to and what I did wasn't magic. Shin had nothing to do with what I just did.

Yeah right. Genie said as she continued to look down on him.

Ranma snorted again as he motioned for Shin to perch on his right shoulder. He then held out the pack in his left hand and faced Genie. So you don't believe that I could have gotten all that stuff in this pack without magic, eh? So why don't you carry it? He then tossed the pack toward the red-haired warrior.

Genie, not expecting the pack to be very heavy, casually held out her arms. However...

_**WHUMP!**_

Both Melissa and Merrill cried out.

Genia was flat on her back and struggling to get the crushing weight of the pack off her chest. She felt as if she was under a ton of rocks. Both her companions went to her aid and tried to move the backpack, but it wouldn't budge. As she gasped and strained to free herself, she looked up and saw Ranma grinning above her.

What's the matter, you Uncute Tomboy? Surely you can lift a pack? Or is it because you don't want to exert yourself? Ranma mimicked.(1)

Genie snarled in absolute rage. He was going to pay for this! 

----------

By mid-afternoon, Ranma and the group arrived at the entrance to the ruins. There were no goblins in sight at the time, which gave the magic martial artist time to prepare his unlocking spell. He took out a small vial of liquid from his pack and uncorked it. He then made a small quill appear and dipped its tip into the liquid. Kneeling down, he began drawing symbols into the mystically-enchanted slab, which was the door to the ruins.

Jihn Men, Ja A Ku, Do Kei Ru... Jihn Men, Ja A Ku, Do Kei Ru... Jihn Men, Ja A Ku, Do Kei Ru... Ranma began chanting as he continued to draw mystic inscriptions. (2)

Melissa looked in confusion at the symbols that Ranma was drawing into the stone. They looked like nothing of the ancient runes she had seen in the old texts. She had some training in spell-casting, but these... chicken scratches Ranma was drawing made no sense whatsoever.

What she didn't know that Ranma had been working on his own brand of magic during his four-year adventuring journey. He had reasoned that if he could use something else, besides than his magic wand as a medium, then he could cast spells to further enhance his ki abilities and vice-versa. To that end, he remembered back to the ancient Japanese legends of the Oni and the stories he had learned during his travels through China. He and Genma had raided, er... visited a lot of temples, and he had perused a few ancient scrolls. Through a lot of trial and error, during his travels through this medieval world, he had finally begun to create effective spirit wards and magic scrolls for specific purposes. All in Japanese Kanji of course.

After several minutes of chanting and drawing, the girls began to get impatient.

How much longer is this going to take? Merrill complained.

Yes, when will this door be opened? Melissa asked with some indignation.

Hmpf! If he can actually get this thing opened, then it'll be a miracle. Genie scoffed.

Ranma stopped in his spell-casting to give the girls a harsh glare, then he sarcastically said to no one in particular. Those of us who have been trained in magical incantations and spellbinding, raise your hand. He raised his hand briefly. Those of us who have opened magical doors before, raise your hand. He raised it again. Does anyone here have any idea how to unlock this binding spell? Up went his hand again. Any questions? No? 

There a bit of a silence as Ranma's subtle insults sank in, causing the three girls' tempers to rise several degrees. Ignoring their irritation, he finished off drawing the kanji and continued infusing them with mystical energy and ki. A few moments later, the writing let off a bright flare of light and wisps of green mist emerged from the edges of the slab. When the spell was completed, the kanji vanished from sight.

Okay, that's it. The locking spell has been undone. Not a bad piece of work if I do say so myself. Ranma got up and dusted himself off. He then walked over to a small boulder and sat down on it. Shin appeared from his pack and lightly jumped down to sit in his master's lap. Ranam started stroking his back.

That's it? Merrill asked in surprise. You just drew a few symbols on that rock and said some strange words. The slab is still there!

Ranma shrugged. The locking spell that held that door in place is gone. The only thing that's left is that piece of granite and I'm SURE that three expert adventurers like you shouldn't have any problems with a hundred pounds of rock. I did my part and like I told you, everything thats in this place is all yours.

The paladin of the group snarled at Ranma's taunts. He was just asking for a pounding and she made a note to do just that after she and her companions had obtained the treasure. Hefting her longsword, Genie wedged the point into one side and began prying open the door. Sure enough, the heavy block of stone slowly began moving and daylight streamed down a flight of rocky steps. With some effort, she upended the massive chunk of granite, which crashed down with a loud thud. The entrance to the ruins was now open to the three girls.

Merrill took the lead with a magical torch that the Priestess had provided her with. Her innate greed came to the fore as she eagerly began taking the first steps. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the untold wealth of gold and jewels she imagined they would find. Melissa and Genie were also eager to see their luck change as they began descending down the stairs.

Oh, one thing I think you should know... Ranma called after them.

If you think you're going to get a share of the treasure, forget it! Merrill shouted back. 

Yes. You said that you did not want any. A _TRUE_ gentleman should _ALWAYS_ keep his word. You've already proven that you're no gentleman! Melissa said with a snobbish air.

I only wanted to... Ranma tried again but was cut off by Genie.

We don't need you anymore, so just shut up! We're the experts, and you're the rookie! So _STAY OUT OF THIS!_

The magic warrior sighed and nodded. Okay. I won't say another word. Good luck.

Genie smiled smugly as she followed her friends down into the ruins. 

----------

Shin stretched out on Ranma's lap and sat up, while gazing upon his master.

Yeah, I know. Ila's friend nodded as he stroked behind Shin's left ear. But what could I do? She told me to shut up, so I did. Sheesh, it's just like back in Nerima. No girl ever wanted to listen to I wanted to say, especially certain Uncute Tomboys. Even when I had something really important to say.

Meow, meow, meow, rowr.

Hey, I _TRIED_ to tell them that I had raided these ruins three years ago. Heck, I was the one who set up that locking spell in the first place. This is the first time I had to undo my own magic.

Meow, purr?

Well, there wasn't much in there. I found about six pounds of gold coins, two pounds of silver and three or four handfuls of gems. Not very good quality either. Considering the trouble I went through to get them, it wasn't much.

Meow, meow?

What kind of troubles? Well, let me think. Oh yeah! First off, I almost broke my neck going down those steps. There are some brittle steps halfway down that will break apart under the slightest pressure... 

----------

_**WHUMP! CRASH! BANG! THUMP!**_

Merrill groaned as she painfully sat up at the bottom of the stairs. She had fallen end over end after she had inadvertently stepped on a crumbling step.

Merrill, are you all right? Genie called down as she took a tentative step forward. However, her foot came down on another loose step, causing her to fall forward. In desperation, she grabbed for something for support. In this case, it was Melissa.

The priestess cried out as the muscled warrior-woman grabbed hold of her skirts. This put her off-balance and the two began tumbling down toward their diminutive companion.

Merrill was just recovering from her trip down the stairs, when she looked up and saw her partners coming down toward her.

_**CRASH!**_

----------

Ranma smirked as he caught the sounds of certain people's antics. He used a magical technique to enhance his hearing.

Good thing I learned how to fall safely and avoid injury.

Meow, mew?

Any other dangers? Well, the stairs lead down toward a cavernous maze. Hope they don't make too much noise or those stalagmites are going to come crashing down on top of them.

Meow, meow.

Oh, they're called stalactites, not stalagmites? I always get those two mixed up. 

----------

_LOOK OUT!_ Genie cried out as she used her sword to bat away the falling spikes of limestone. However, her very shout caused more to come down on top of them.

After a mad dash through the maze, the three were bruised and battered and their clothes were disheveled and tattered. They thought the worse was over as they came into a very wide space, but... 

----------

And then there were those giant slime devils to worry about.

Yeah, you know the kind that can dissolve metal in seconds? I almost ruined the sword Aunt Jenny gave to me. 

---------

They're eating my daggers! Merrill cried out as her weapons were dissolved by the gelatinous blobs.

Melissa gritted her teeth as she swung her war-hammer. Though it was constructed of enchanted steel, it too was beginning to weaken and corrode from the caustic fluids of the slime devils.

Genie found that her best sword techniques were next to useless against these foes as they easily withstood her slashes and thrusts. Her blade began melting away and she shuddered to think what their fluids would do to human flesh. 

----------

I hope they don't do something stupid like use fire or anything hot against those things.

Shin agreed wholeheartedly.

Yeah. Those things are like ticking time bombs. Only an idiot would light their fuses. 

----------

Let's see how they like this! Genie cried out as she swept up the torch and drove it into a slime devil. This caused it to explode... in her face.

_**WHABOOM!**_

This in turn caused a chain-reaction with the others.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **_

----------

Ranma noted the rocks on the ground were shaking from a sudden series of slight tremors. He shrugged and went back to petting his Rune Cat.

Ah, don't worry. They survived. They may be a little on the crispy side, but they're still alive.

How do I know? Easy. Just listen.

The Rune Cat used his own extraordinary senses. Sure enough he heard...

I never thought a priestess of Mylee would know such language. 

----------

Now smoking a bit, the three girls made their way to what appeared to be a hidden temple. Their spirits picked up as they believed that they had found the place where all the treasure lay. When Merrill caught sight of a huge chest with a padlock, she immediately ran toward it and began working on opening it with her lock-picking tools.

Genie and Melissa gave off a sigh of relief. After all they had endured, they were finally going to be rewarded.

That was when they heard something coming toward them from the shadows. 

----------

Oh yes, I almost forgot the main reason why I sealed away those ruins in the first place.

Yep. There's one _HUGE_ nest of goblin monsters down in that old temple. The ones those girls saw were just the tip of the iceberg. The majority was sealed away after I got all the treasure. 

----------

Genie, Melissa and Merrill found themselves surrounded on all sides as the goblin monsters advanced on them en masse. There seemed to be no way out as the hordes closed in on them. They were already exhausted from their trials and their weapons were next to useless against the dozens of goblins that were about to tear them apart.

Merrill gulped as she saw the murderous monsters about to attack. She had so _CLOSE_ to making a big score! Then she decided that if she was going to die, then she would at least see just how rich they would have been. In less than a heartbeat, she managed to work out the last tumbler of the padlock, causing it to snap open. Then she looked into the chest and her face became drained of all color.

Genie and Melissa also looked back to the chest and they too became shocked as they saw not treasure, but three words written on the inside of the lid of the empty container.

_RANMA WAS HERE!_

The three felt an intense anger building within them. It first started as intense spark, which then started to expand. Soon their entire beings were filled with rage until they were unable to contain it. Then they all screamed simultaneously the same familiar phrase...

_RANMA YOU JERK!!!_ (3) 

------------

Oh well, here I go again, saving Uncute Tomboys from their own stubbornness. Ranma sighed as he dropped his pack to the ground, stood up and held his staff out.

Shin landed lightly on his feet and faced his master.

Well of course I'm going down after them. You didn't really think I was going to let them die, did you?

Meow! Meow!

Yeah... I guess I just have a soft spot... in the head. Damn! Why doesnt anyone ever listen to me, when I have something important to say? Ranma sighed again, then nodded to his familiar. Okay Shin. Do your thing!

The Rune Cat nodded as its forehead symbol glowed, followed by its eyes. Magician and Rune Cat disappered in a bright, violet flash of light. 

----------

The three adventurers were preparing to say their last prayers as they were about to be overrun, when they were suddenly blinded by a sudden flare of light. The goblins were also stopped in their tracks as they were unused to sudden luminescence. 

Ranma and Shin appeared between the girls and their foes. The martial artist and magic-user took a ready stance with his staff held high. Beside him, his Rune Cat tensed up and hissed at the goblins.

It was time to show the girls what Ranma the Rune Soldier was capable of.

To be continued...?

Author's Notes

Well, it seems that I'm on a roll with this story, though I'm also working on the next chapter of Ranma, Master of the Cards. I'm really getting into this story and there's a chance this may become one of my regular projects, (like I don't have enough as is!). In any case, I will promise to give my readers the conclusion to this battle and the aftermath. Also in part 2, we'll see what happened in Nerima after Ranma's disappearance, since I didn't have a chance to show it this time around.

(1) For those of you who are wondering, yes, Ranma does seem a lot like his old self. He may have had a second chance to grow up without Genma's influence, but remember that old habits die hard. He still has a lot of that ego left, but he is a little more cautious and perceptive, due to his mystical training and upbringing. One main difference is that he won't let anyone push him around, male or female. (yes, he _WILL_ hit a girl). If Melissa is expecting chivalry, then she'd better look somewhere else! ^_^

(2) Heh. Got this one from Jackie Chan Adventures. Spelling may be off, but you get the idea.

(3) Ha ha ha! 


	6. Chapter 4, Part 2: It’s Against My Will!

**RUNE SOLDIER RANMA**

Disclaimer: Here we go again. Ranma 1/2 and Rune Soldier belong to their own creators, but I'm using them anyway.

: Thoughts

**Chapter 4**

Part 2

It's Against My Will!

Nerima, the day after Ranma disappeared...

Soun was blubbering so hard that he made Niagara Falls look like a leaky sink. He and Genma had been all set to unite the schools of the Anything Goes. Despite Ranma and Akane's protests, they had secretly called for a priest and had intended to tie up Ranma, so he wouldn't be able to fight back or escape, while the ceremony was being performed. However, when they came to Tendo guestroom with the plan to jump him in his sleep, the heir to the Anything Goes was nowhere in sight.

At first, Genma had thought that his son had run off, but his backpack and all of his other possessions were still there. His sudden disappearance had made the fat Panda-Man cry out to heavens at what a dishonorable son he had been saddled with. 

As for a certain Uncute Tomboy, (you know who I'm talking about), she was outraged for several reasons. One, at her father and Ranma's father for trying to have her married to that sex-changing pervert. Two, thinking that Ranma was with that Amazon bimbo, psychotic gymnast or transvestite okonomiyaki chef. Three, planning to pound said fiancé into goo when she caught up to him, for his so-called infidelity. 

_Ooh, that Ranma! I'll bet he's cavorting with one of those hussies right now! Either that or he's with some other girl!_

----------

In another world...

As a matter of fact, Ranma was with three girls at the moment. However one would not say that he was cavorting with them.

The martial arts mage jumped high to avoid several globins as they charged at him. His Rune Cat matched his leap with one of its own. As he and his familiar came down, Akane's former fiancé stepped on the faces of several of his assailants, jumping from one ugly mug to another. Several went down from the impacts, as Ranma swung his staff about in graceful arcs. Shin scratched out the faces of several goblins as he also darted about.

When Ranma and Shin finally landed on the cavern floor, the goblins decided to surround the newcomers, thereby forgetting Melissa and her friends. The three stared in total disbelief as Ranma took on seemingly overwhelming odds with just a staff and a cat.

Ranma nimbly dodged claws, fangs and whatever primitive weapons the globins wielded, which were clubs, and crudely-made swords and hammers. To the girls, it seemed as if he were performing a dance, as he swerved and leapt about, delivering quick strikes with his staff and feet. It was a good thing that the near-brainless goblins were attacking him in a disorganized mob. Many of them got in each other's way, stumbling and tripping over each other. Ranma took full advantage of the situation. He began to have some flashbacks of a certain Uncute Tomboy who went through this kind of thing every day before he met her.

_I guess I couldn't blame Akane for getting mad at those idiots at Furinken._ The magician-mage mused as he continued to smack down his opponents. _Then again, those dopes only wanted to date her. These things want to kill me!_ As he flipped over another attacker (rapping on the noggin with the tip of his weapon), he landed in a low crouch between two more. Then he wondered. _Hmmm, I wonder if goblins have any..._

_**THUMP! WHOP!**_

Both monsters roared out in pain as Ranma thrust the ends of his staff into the spots between their legs, causing them to double over.

_I guess they do!_

_ROWR! HISST!_

Shin darted about like a streak of reddish-brown lightning, clawing and scratching at the faces of the goblins, causing even more pain and confusion, and keeping the pressure off his master.

Ranma shrugged as he soon realized that his foes were uncoordinated and didn't have much in terms of battle skills. In fact, they were no challenge at all and he decided that he didn't even need his staff. 

When a goblin gabbed hold of his weapon and pulled hard, Ranma simply let go of it, then he ducked under a swipe to the head by another assailant. He quickly grabbed hold of the extended arm. Locking it in a viselike grip, he sent a palm strike to the goblin's nose, breaking it and making a sickening sound of cracking bone. He then swung the goblin about, slamming into another group and making them topple like dominoes. (1)

The monsters soon found out that an unarmed Ranma was no less dangerous. 

----------

As Ranma and his feline whittled down their opponents, the trio of adventurers could only stare in total disbelief at their first demonstration of the Anything Goes Martial Arts.

I thought that he was supposed to good with battle magic. Why isn't he using it? Melissa said as she watched the brutal display. She became horrified at how Ranma twisted joints, shattered ribs and hit in places that were absolutely un-gentlemanly. He was hitting below the belt! He wasn't fighting fairly! He was using his fists and legs like some uncouth brawler. He was so crude and boorish, using such violent tactics! The more she watched, the more sickening it was to her. Ranma was totally the opposite to what a _REAL_ man was supposed to be!

For Genie, she silently scoffed at Ranma's unarmed fighting style. For her, a true warrior used a sword, not one's fists and brute force. It didn't make sense to fight without a weapon, especially against such odds. She was unimpressed. This wasn't a real battle, like the ones she had fought as a soldier. She didnt know how Ranma was actually holding his own without a weapon, but she supposed that it was just dumb luck. No one can actually beat a horde of monsters with just his bare hands, right? (2)

As for Merrill, she was still angry after finding out that Ranma had been to these ruins before and had taken all the treasure. He didn't even tell them, the arrogant jerk! The only reasons why she wasn't bashing in his brains at the moment, was because she and her friends were battered and injured from their trek into the ruins, and that the mage and his cat were the only things between them and the goblins.

All three girls agreed that Ranma was _NOT_ what they wanted for a fourth member of their group. 

---------

At this point, Ranma decided to end the fight as his Rune Cat used its psychic link to inform him that more goblins were heading their way through the tunnels that led to the temple. He nodded as he began focusing his ki, while he and Shin began herding the creatures into a certain area. It was then that he thrust out his palms upwards.

_MOKO TAKABISHA!_

A blue sphere of confidence-fueled ki flew upward and blasted the ceiling of the cavern, causing tons of limestone to fall upon the goblins. Most were crushed underneath, and the rest scattered back into the tunnels.

The martial-arts mage and his cat made their way toward the girls. Along the way, he swept up his staff, which had been dropped to the floor when the roof started to cave in. As they got close, Ranma called out to his partner.

Let's go, Shin!

In a flash of bright, purple light, the group disappeared from sight. 

----------

At the entrance to the ruins, the quartet of adventurers and a Rune Cat appeared. Ranma smiled at his feline as he leapt up to perch on his right shoulder.

Good work Shin. He then gave the girls a smug look. And I guess thanks are in order, since we did save your butts down there. No big deal. All in a days work for the heroes.

However, gratitude was the _LAST_ thing on their minds as they all glared at him. Melissa was extremely perturbed, Genie was out-and-out outraged, and Merrill just wanted to kill him!

_HERO?! HERO?!_ Melissa exclaimed. _YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT A HERO!_

You couldn't be any further from what _TRUE_ hero should be! (3)

Oh really? And what are you, Ohfun's leading hero' expert? Ranma said with a smirk. As far as I can tell, Shin and I risked our lives to save you three. Nobody asked us to do it, but we did it anyway. The very least you can say is thank you.

_THANK YOU?! THANK YOU?!_ Merrill cried out in a total rage. You bastard! You're the reason why we got into trouble in the first place!

And how do you figure that? Ranma asked simply, though he knew what her response would be.

You _KNEW_ there was no treasure down there! You knew about the globins!

Ranma shrugged again. Well of _COURSE_ I knew. I raided these ruins three years ago. There wasn't much of a haul. Heck, it only lasted for three months. And Im the one who sealed up the ruins in the first place.

_YOU JERK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?_

Well, I _DO_ remember trying to tell you girls something important before you went down there, but I also recall being told to shut up by three expert' adventurers. I guess you didn't want to hear what a rookie' had to say. As far as Im concern, the blame is yours, not mine. He directed his gaze to the red-haired Genie, who was now fuming at his sarcastic tone.

Ranma sighed as he turned his back to them and walked a few steps away from them. Without looking back, he spoke. You know, I had hoped that this would be the start of something good, but now I'm having second thoughts. We're supposed to be working together, right? But how are we supposed to do that if nobody wants to listen to me, when I'm trying to say something important? You're all making it sound that it's _MY_ fault. Damn, I hate it when people just can't admit when they're wrong and try to blame it on me...

That's because it _IS YOUR FAULT!_ Genie shouted as she charged at him, intent on splitting his head open with the remnants of her sword. The slime devils had reduced her blade to a corroded length of metal, but she still had enough of an edge to cut him in half!

However, Ranma already expected her to attack and her reckless actions were easy to detect. With a simple sidestep to the left, he deftly avoided the her downswing by mere millimeters. Pivoting on his left foot, he spun about and slammed a fist to her solar plexus, causing her to double over and lose her grip on her weapon.

Genie gasped in shock and pain as she had never been hit _THAT_ hard before. Her intended target couldn't be as strong as she is, so how could he hurt her with just one blow? Her sword clattered to the ground as she stumbled backward and fell down in a hunched-over position. She let off a series of groans as she clutched at her abdomen.

Merrill and Melissa immediately went to their comrade's side. The priestess glared back up at Ranma with shock and disgust.

Ranma shrugged. What? She attacked me first. Am I not allowed to defend myself, just because I'm a guy and she's a girl? Tch, oh please!

You... monster! How could you have hit her? That's not the way of a gentleman!

Hmpf! And I suppose I should have just let her kill me? Oh, that makes _PERFECT_ sense.

You... brute! You uncouth, ill-mannered, rude, arrogant, conceited, egotistical, stupid... _MAN!_ How could you have struck her?

Ranma continued to be indifferent as he recognized this scene all too well. No matter what he did, people always expected him to just take their abuse and like it, thereby denying his rights. All he did was simply defend himself, but Melissa, with her stupid notions of chivalry, was addressing him as if he was the villain. He used to follow that stupid code of no hitting girls, and look where that got him. Now this know-nothing-know-it-all priestess is trying to lecture him on etiquette, when Genie was clearly in the wrong. Typical!

I must have been out of mind to have ever thought you could be a part of our group! I want you out of our lives, right now!

Yeah, you're fired, you stupid man! Merrill agreed whole-heartedly.

Ranma let off a long, tired sigh as he simply went over to where his pack lay and slung it easily over his left shoulder. So let me get this straight... you're throwing me out because one, I tried to warn you about the dangers of the ruins, but you told me to shut up... two, Shin and I went down to save your lives... and three, because I don't fit your idea of a team member, since I'm not a girl, I don't take your abuse and I stand up for myself. Man, that's story of my life, or should I say old life?

I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care! I _NEVER_ want to see you again!

Feeling's mutual, you pompous, over-bearing, know-nothing-know-it-all. Have a nice walk back to Ohfun. Ranma nodded to his Rune Cat, who gave Melissa and the girls a hiss before he activated his teleportation spell. In a flash of purple light, they were gone. 

----------

Ila was currently reading a book at the Laughing Swan Pub when she noticed a sudden purple flash occurring near the front window. When the front door opened, she smiled and waved to Ranma as he entered. The magician and hand-to-hand combatant nodded and went over to her table. He sat down opposite to her while setting his pack down. Shin leapt down from his shoulder and landed lightly on the table. The cat stretched out and yawned, then curled up to take a nap. He began purring contentedly as Ila reached out and stroked his back.

So how did it go? Ila asked.

Ranma shook his head while letting off another sigh. Total failure from the start. I only went as a favor to you, Ila-chan. He then began telling her of what had happened. After a few minutes, he concluded his tale and then asked for the bartender to bring him a mug of ale. He had acquired a taste for it during his four-year adventure.

That was so unfair! Ila exclaimed as her friend finished recounting his experience. You did nothing wrong and it was their fault for not listening to you.

Thanks Ila-chan. It's good to have a friend who really listens.

You know it, Ranma. Ila said as she leaned forward and tried to catch his attention over how much she had changed in the last four-years. She had been hoping that he'd noticed how she had filled out and had become more womanly. She barely had any figure to speak of when he had left the Magic Academy, but now she had a body that turned the heads of many men. However, Ranma seemed quite content to just being friends, which drove her crazy sometimes.

In any case, now that I think about it, I guess I shouldn't have left them like that. Ranma reflected as he took another slug of his ale.

I'm surprised that you didn't leave them right away. His childhood friend stated. I only wish they would get what's coming to them for treating you so poorly.

Her friend grinned. Well, actually that may happen sooner than you think.

What do you mean?

Ranma then held up his pack. I still got their supplies. 

----------

At the ruins...

Melissa began fretting as she realized her error in sending Ranma away. The injuries she and her companions had suffered were taxing her magical healing abilities to their limits and she needed the herbs that she had purchased... which were still in Ranma's pack.

Then there was another problem... 

----------

Oh yeah, and there's also the fact about that door I unsealed.

What about it? Ila asked.

I didn't close it back up when they gave me the boot. Im pretty sure those goblins are really ticked off by now. 

----------

Melissa, Merrill and Genie were running like mad as a horde of goblins chased them through the forest. With no weapons or any other means to defend themselves, (their spare arms were also in Ranma's pack), they had no choice but to use their version of the Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts Final Attack, Run Away.

Merrill cried out as she began setting a new land speed record. 

----------

The Laughing Swan...

I hope they like eating roots and berries, since I got all their food too. 

----------

The three were totally exhausted, after finally eluding their goblin pursuers, and were about to fall flat on their faces. It was then that Merrill's stomach rumbled, which was followed by Genie's, then Melissa's.

Do either of you have any food? The thief asked.

The other two females took on looks of depression that would have made the Lost Boy proud. Both had purchased some dried meats and fruits at the markets before the journey... and had made Ranma carry them in his backpack. 

----------

Now don't get me wrong, Ila. Ranma said as he finished off his ale. I'm sure they can get by. This is a good growing season and there's plenty of fruit and berries in the forests. I should know. I've had plenty of experience in living off the wild. Of course, they should not try to eat any kind or purple-colored berries with four green leaves with a silver star pattern on them.

Why not?

Well, I read about them in the Academy's library. They're a rare breed of berries that can cause unending... flatulence for 24 hours. 

----------

_**BRAP!**_

Melissa! Get away from me! Merrill scrunched up her nose and scooted away from her friend.

_**BRAP!**_

You're one to talk! Melissa said as she heard that sound from the thief.

_**BRAP! BRAP! BRAP!**_

Both moved away from Genie, who had eaten most of the berries they had collected. 

----------

And I suppose that if they're still in that forest after nightfall, then they're going to have to sleep in the trees. They're a lot of wolves that roam those woods. 

----------

All three girls clung to the branches of a large oak tree as a pack of wolves circled about the trunk. The wolves were not at all bothered by the smell that each was giving off, as they were very hungry. Melissa was too tired from healing and running to cast any defensive spell. Though she had nowhere near as much training in the mystic arts as Ranma, she did know quite a few spells for healing and defense. The three adventurers found themselves in a tight spot and as the sun began to set, they all thought of one thing. As they prepared to spend the night, they screamed out into the heavens...

_RANMA, YOU JERK!_

-----------

Ah... choo!

Bless you Ranma.

At that point, Shin awoke from his catnap, then made his way onto Ranma's shoulder again. The two magicians got up, paid their tab, and headed out to the Magic Academy. 

----------

The next day, at the Temple of Mylee...

Head Priestess Jenny smiled as she reread the letter she had received a few days ago. She couldn't wait to see her favorite pupil after all this time.

_Dear Aunt Jenny;_

By the time you receive this letter, I'll be within two days or so of Ohfun. I should be seeing you and Pops by the end of the week. It'll be good to see you both and Ila-chan too.

Ranma

The head of the Church of Mylee nodded as she folded up the message and put it away in a pocket within her robes. It would indeed be good to see him again and she wondered just what he had learned since his last visit. The youth had begun to grow up into a fine young man. Jenny admitted that he was still rough around the edges and had a problem with proper manners, but his heart had always been in the right place, and like Master Carwess, she had long since detected the great potential within him. Her thoughts went back to happier times, when she had started to teach a rambunctious and carefree lad the art of swordplay and archery.

What a rascal he was! Always incurring Master Foltess' anger by skipping out on his classes and making mischief among his fellow apprentices. However, he never once neglected his studies when he needed to. Jenny was thankful that Ila and Carwess were around to keep him on track. Though Carwess wanted Ranma to finish his magical training, Jenny had seen that the boy was too free a spirit to be cooped up inside the Academy forever. And so, she had agreed to teach him all of the combat skills that she knew of. 

Ranma was most certainly a quick study. He seemed to soak up techniques like a sponge absorbing water. Within a fortnight, he had mastered all of the basic forms of swordsmanship and archery. He had even made up a few maneuvers of his own, often surprising her. By the time he had left Ohfun four years ago, Jenny was certain that he could hold his own against any other. He even had the potential of beating the masters of the blade.

Jenny had never married nor had any children, but Ranma was like a son to her. Just as all of the priestesses of the temple were like her daughters. One in particular had great promise. Her thoughts then changed toward a certain girl who had come to the temple to escape an arranged marriage that had been set up by her father.

It was at that moment that Melissa entered the temple with a...

_**BRAP! **_

----------

Melissa sighed in contentment as she relaxed in the temple's hot spring. After cleaning up and waiting for the effect of those berries to finally wear off, she had decided to take a long, soak in the soothing waters and forget all about the torment she had been forced to endure. However, one image remained in her mind, no matter how hard she tried to banish it from her mind. In her head, she could hear his accusing voice...

Ranma: Oh really? And what are you, Ohfun's leading hero' expert? As far as I can tell, Shin and I risked our lives to save you three. Nobody asked us to do it, but we did it anyway. The very least you can say is thank you.

_Hmpf! He doesn't know what he's talking about!_ Melissa's expression tightened. _Anyone can plainly see that he's no hero!_

Then she heard his voice again.

Ranma: What? She attacked me first. Am I not allowed to defend myself, just because I'm a guy and she's a girl? Tch, oh please!

_No! Ranma had no right to hit Genie like that! It was all his fault!_

Then she saw herself and him as they parted company.

Melissa: I must have been out of mind to have ever thought you could be a part of our group! I want you out of our lives, right now!

Ranma: So let me get this straight... you're throwing me out because one, I tried to warn you about the dangers of the ruins, but you told me to shut up... two, Shin and I went down to save your lives... and three, because I don't fit your idea of a team member, since I'm not a girl, I don't take your abuse and I stand up for myself. Man, that's story of my life, or should I say old life?

Melissa: I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care! I _NEVER_ want to see you again!

Ranma: Feeling's mutual, you pompous, over-bearing, know-nothing-know-it-all. Have a nice walk back to Ohfun.

_Hmpf! As if he knows more than I do! I'm the lead priestess of Mylee! I should know what a true hero is and he's most definitely not..._

The blonde girl was brought out of her reverie at the sound of Jenny's voice. She looked over to where the Head Priestess was standing and bowed her head to her. Mistress Jenny!

Jenny nodded to her disciple as she stood in the doorway to the baths. When you are finished and dressed, please report to my chambers immediately. There is an important matter that I must discuss with you. 

----------

Later...

Ah, Melissa. Please sit down. Jenny motioned for her disciple to enter when she came to her cambers.

The young priestess nodded as she sat down in front of Jenny's desk. There is something that you wish to speak with me, Mistress Jenny?

Yes I do. Jenny took on a more motherly expression as she continued to address her. But first of all, I would like know how your adventures have been going so far. Any luck in finding fortune and spreading the word of Mylee?

It hasn't been going as well as I had hoped... but I'm certain that things will pick up eventually. Melissa replied.

Ah, do not let such things bring you down. Jenny said tenderly. Setbacks are to be expected. But one must remember that life is full of trials and tribulations, in which we must all overcome.

Yes, Mistress Jenny.

Now then, Melissa, do you know the real reason why I allow my disciples to participate in such activities like treasure-hunting and battle?

To prepare us for the conflicts of the future and to learn the best way to serve our War God Mylee. To experience that which challenges us, in order to grow stronger.

Very good Melissa. You've memorized our texts well. However, that is only part of the reason. The main idea is to prepare you for when you must serve a chosen one of Mylee.

Melissa's eye brightened up when she realized what Jenny was referring to. She had dreamt of this moment all of her life, and it was the main reason why she joined the Church of Mylee. You mean... it is my time?

Yes, Melissa. You have achieved the highest rank ever for a disciple of Mylee. You shall be given a hero by our god himself.

Melissa felt as if she was in Heaven. At last, her fondest desire would be fulfilled. She could just see herself at the side of the paragon of righteousness and chivalry. Her knight in shining armor would be the greatest hero in all of Ohfun! All the stories that had enraptured and kept her in awe would come true! It was the perfect way to permanently erase the memory of that crude, barbaric and conceited lout Ranma, once and for all. She couldn't wait for the ceremony! (4) 

----------

Back on Ranma's world...

Saotome! What are we going to do about the ceremony with no groom?! Soun wailed.

Now, now Tendo. I'm sure we'll be able to find Ranma... somewhere.

In actuality, Ranma's disappearance had the Panda-Man sweating bullets. With no heir, he had no real reason to continue mooching off his friend's hospitality. He just had to find that boy and soon, otherwise he may just find himself out on the street.

News of Ranma's absence had spread like wildfire, with Nabiki helping it along (for a hefty fee of course). Before the sun had reached its highest peak, the Tendo Dojo became crowded with the pigtailed boy's many fiancées and rivals. This of course, made a certain, short-tempered daughter of Soun Tendo extremely infuriated as she confronted three girls in particular.

_OUT WITH IT, YOU CHINESE BIMBO! YOU KNOW WHERE RANMA IS!_

Who you call bimbo, Too-Too-Violent Girl? Shampoo not know where Airen is!

That's right, Sugar. Ukyo said as she too received an accusing glare from Akane. We haven't seen him since yesterday.

Oh ho ho ho ho ho! We know that _YOU_ must have done something to have driven Ranma-darling away. Most likely due to that horrendous slop that you call cooking. Kodachi taunted.

WHat are you talking about, you crazy psycho?!

At that time, the Kuno and Mousse showed up. Each were eager to claim the girl of their dreams, now that the main obstacle was gone.

Ah, my fair tigress Akane Tendo! Come to mine arms!

Shampoo! Let's get married right away!

Though Mousse was disappointed after losing the magic pendant, his spirits lifted right back up when he learned that Ranma had disappeared, apparently for good. Though he did suspect that the pendant may have had something to do with it, he decided to just take advantage of this sudden good fortune.

Let go of me! Genma cried out as the near-sighted Hidden Weapons Master grabbed him in a crushing embrace.

Mousse was of course confused as he noticed something different about his beloeved. Shampoo, when did you get so fat? And what happened to all of your beautiful hair?

As for Kuno...

_**WHABOOM!**_

Nuff said.

As for a certain Lost Boy, well he _WAS_ trying to find the Tendo Dojo. However, he was currently in Hokkaido, thinking that it was still Tokyo.

As the bickering went on, Kasumi stood by in the kitchen and thought back to when she had last seen Ranma. He had been in a very dejected mood and wondered if he had truly run off. Though Ranma sometimes did state that he wanted to get away from all his problems, the eldest Tendo girl had never known him to be a coward.

_Oh Ranma, just where did you go?_

----------

The other world...

Hey Ranma, where are you going? Ila asked as she saw her friend heading toward the front gate of the Magic Academy. After meeting up with Master Carwess again, Ranma had managed to get his old room back, in which to stay during his time in Ohfun.

Hey Ila-chan. I'm just heading out to the Temple of Mylee to say hi to Aunt Jenny.

She might be busy today. I hear that one of her top disciples is going to undertake some special ceremony.

Ranma shrugged as he hefted his pack over his left shoulder. On his right shoulder was Shin. I won't take up too much of her time. Besides, I just want to leave all of this excess baggage at the temple, so it can be returned to the owners.

Excess baggage? You mean all of that stuff from those three adventurers? I don't see why you're even bothering after the way they treated you yesterday. You should keep it or throw it away. Or better yet, you could sell it all. They lost all rights to it when they threw you away. 

Yeah, I could do that, but it wouldn't feel right. Besides, I can't use most of this stuff and it's just weighing me down. I thought about it last night, and I decided to let them have it. They didn't look like they had very much. Since that girl Melissa was a priestess of Mylee, I figure that Aunt Jenny can get it back to her and those other two. Well, I'll see you later Ila-chan. I dont anything else to happen today. 

----------

The gates outside of the temple...

Damn that jerk! Merrill growled as she and Genie waited for their friend to complete the ritual. It's all his fault that we're so deep in debt now!

That bastard! Genie wholeheartedly agreed as she looked down at the new sword on her hip. She had to dip into her savings to buy the new blade, and right now, she didn't have two bronze coins to her name. All those supplies we bought was on credit, and those shopkeepers have been banging on my door a lot.

Well at least you're not on the tax collectors' Most Wanted List. The young thief griped. I have to keep a really low profile, now that I'm so far in the hole.

Well, I hope that Melissa has better luck after this ceremony of hers. Genie commented as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. 

She seemed really excited about this Chosen Hero' ritual.

Well, you know how she gets over virtue and her Dream Champion. Personally, I can't really see how she could be so excited about some fantasy.

On that note, I _DO_ agree!

Both girls were startled at the new voice and looked about. In the branches of a nearby tree, they saw a certain figure casually leaning against the trunk.

Both exclaimed in fury as they beheld Ranma.

The martial-arts mage smirked as he nimbly jumped down to the ground and faced the two in an easy, non-threatening stance. On his shoulder, Shin yawned lazily.

Well, if it isn't two-thirds of the Three Stooges. Fancy meeting you here.

Why you...! Genie tensed up as he hand went to her sword. She didn't know what his reference to three stooges meant, but the way he said made her blood come to a fast boil.

You're going to pay for what you did to us! Merrill cried out as she prepared to hurl her daggers at him.

Ranma simply waved a hand at them, as if shooing away a couple of bothersome flies. Ah, put those things away. I would have thought by now, you'd know that you don't have a snowball's chance in Hell of hurting me with those. Besides, I didn't do anything to you girls. You did it all yourselves. Now if you had simply _LISTENED_ to what I had to say, then you could avoided that mess. But _NOOOOO_, you just had to be stubborn and disregard anything that the _MAN_ had to say. Now that is _SO_ uncute!

Merrill immediately threw her knives at Ranma's head. Her aim was true and it looked as if his noggin would become a pincushion. 

However, her target decided not to cooperate and made his right hand blur in front of him. Before Merrill knew it...

_**THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!**_

The young brunette found herself pinned to the wall by her own daggers. She continued to be in a state of shock as she watched Ranma avoid Genie's attacks with ease. In fact, he looked somewhat bored by her friend's attempts to cut him down. 

Damn you! Hold still! Genie snarled as she tried to run him through with her sword. How could he move like this? He was weighed down with that heavy pack and there was cat on his shoulder. He shouldn't be able to swerve and reverse directions so quickly!

Tsk, tsk, tsk! Ranma clicked as he wagged an index finger at her, while simultaneously evading a vicious downswing. You don't _REALLY_ expect me to just stand still and let you kill me, do you? He then leapt over a swing to his abdomen. How pathetic! And dishonorable in battle I might add.

You disappoint me, Genie. Attacking an unarmed man, just because he is merely stating the truth about your shortcomings. Just like a certain Blue Blunder I used to know. You've got a short fuse, and your attitude toward me and men in general sucks, but I at _LEAST_ thought you were honorable in a fair fight. Ranma taunted.

Genie growled as she backed off a bit. Fine then! Draw your weapon!

Ranma snorted with disdain. Don't need one. Especially against a rookie' like you. Greenhorn! Tenderfoot! Novice! Beginner! Still wet behind the ears! Then Ranma decided to use Cologne's favorite taunt. You're about a hundred years too early to beat me!

_HOW DARE YOU?!_ The redhead charged with new ferocity, with absolute murder in her eyes.

Ranma smirked as he watched her recklessly charge at him. And here he thought today was going to be boring.

Meanwhile, Merrill managed to free herself from her own weapons and decided to give Genie a hand. She figured that since they were fighting against this enemy of women, then it was all right to go two-against-one.

However, as she began charging in, Ranma simply swerved to evade her knife stab, then swung his right leg about in a roundhouse kick, knocking the thief into her partner. Both girls went sprawling as Ranma took out his magic wand and twirled it about his fingers. He then shrugged and decided.

Nah, it would be _WAY_ too easy if I used magic. He then put it back into his belt and waited for his foes to get back to their feet. On his shoulder, Shin yawned and let off a small meow.

No Shin. You cannot blow them up. 

----------

Inside the temple's innermost chamber. Melissa prayed before the idol of Mylee. She stood naked in hip-deep waters in the center of an elaborate pool and waited for her god to give her a sign of how she would recognize her Chosen Hero. In her mind danced thoughts of her beautiful, righteous, and always gentlemanly knight-in-shining-armor! 

----------

Aw come on, girls! You can do better than this!

On the roof of the temple, Ranma continued to taunt and tease his opponents as the fight/chase continued. Merrill and Genie had a lot of trouble trying to follow him up the walls and across the top of the temple. They had to resort to using a ladder while Ranma simply hopped great distances like a cricket on steroids.

Geez! You guys really are pathetic! Not very good adventurers. Ranma commented as he evaded a thrust to the gut from Genie, then a stab to his back by Merrill. Nothing but losers!

_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_ Both girls roared. No man had ever gotten them THIS steamed.

Let me spell it out for you then... Ranma said as he began dancing about their attacks... in a spiral.

Merrill, you're built like a stick!

The petite girl was very sensitive about her figure.

Genie, you're a big macho chick!

_MACHO CHICK?!_ Genie became more outraged.

Then Ranma began to lead them into his trap.

Merril, you're face makes me sick!

Ranma dodged another knife stab.

Your thighs are too thick!

Genie tried to decapitate him, but Ranma ducked under her swing and delivered a hard straight kick to her stomach.

You can't even kick and you're dumb as a brick!

You're going to...

_**WHAP! WHAP!**_

Merrill was caught off-guard by Ranma's double-slap to her face.

You talk like a hick, and your hair's a cowlick!

He then judo-tossed her toward Genie.

And you _BOTH_ itch like a tick! In other words...

Here it comes.

_YOU ARE JUST SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UNCUTE!_

_DIE RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Gotcha.

Ranma smirked as he reached the center of the spiral and punched upward with a twisting motion.

_HIRYU SHOTEN HA!_

With the rage of both girls at its peak, Ranma let loose with the Rising Dragon Ascension Wave, sweeping both of them up into the air and into a raging whirlwind. As they were being sent into LEO, (a condition that Ranma was very familiar with), they each screamed out at him.

_YOU BASTARD!_ Genie cried out as she lost hold of her sword and was sent skyward.

_YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO USE ANY MAGIC, YOU ROTTEN, CHEATING MAGICIAN!_ Merrill said as she too disappeared into the distance.

Ranma snorted as he watched them go then looked down at his Rune Cat. Heh. And who said I used magic? Guess I showed them and...

It was at that moment that he heard an ominous cracking sound. As he looked down at his feet, he saw that the roof of the temple had not been built to withstand the force of the Amazon technique. In fact, it had already been weakened from the three of them fighting and the Hiryu Shoten Ha had caused the support beams to break apart.

Shin had the sense to leap off Ranma's shoulder as his master began falling through the hole that formed beneath him. The martial artist and magic-user had no chance to get away in time and could only prepare for the impact.

Oh sh...! 

----------

Melissa couldn't believe it! She had actually received a psychic message from Mylee himself, assuring her that the Chosen Hero would appear before her this moment!

_**CRASH!**_

That was when Ranma came splashing down. 

----------

In her chambers, Jenny waited for news of the outcome of Melissa's ritual. Just then, she heard a certain scream.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT CANNOT BE! IT CAN'T BE YOU! THIS IS AGAINST MY WILL!_

----------

On the roof, Shin looked down through the hole in confusion.

----------

Ranma's world...

Cologne nodded as she picked up the remains of the magical pendant on top of the Tendo Dojo. After questioning Mousse of its whereabouts, (and systematically beating him to within an inch of his life), she started to piece together what had happened. She could detect trace amounts of Ranma's ki signature and concluded that wherever he was, there wasn't much hope of bringing him back.

The Amazon matriarch sighed as she decided that the cause was lost, and began hopping home on her cane. 

To be continued...?

Author's Notes

Well, that takes care of part 2 as this series truly begins. Ranma is now part of the group, whether he or the others disagree. As for whether or not I'll continue this in the future is up in the air, but I had to at least write this part out. Well, how about it readers?

(1) Hey, if Akane can hold her own against the Horde of Hentai, then it shouldn't be any problem for Ranma to go up against a disorganized mob. Besides, in Rune Soldier, Louie could blaze through an attacking group with brute force alone, and he wasn't a martial artist.

(2) In the original series, Genie scoffed at Louie's physical abilities. She's set in her ways as a warrior, and that unarmed combat has little value to her. To her, knowing how to use a sword is what makes a fighter. Though not as delusional, her ideals are like Kuno's. Well, she's going to be getting a crash course from Ranma, (and I do mean _CRASH_), in how effective unarmed hand-to-hand combat can be.

(3) In the original Rune Soldier series, Melissa's idea of what a true hero should be, is the perfect Lancelot, who could do no wrong, always follows the rules, is prim and proper, always chivalrous and is the penultimate knight in shining armor.' Yeesh!

(4) Excuse me, while I lose my lunch! Melissa should get her head out of those fairy tales! They'll rot her brain! 


	7. Chapter 5: Elf Antics

**RUNE SOLDIER RANMA**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Rune Soldier Louie are series that I had nothing to do with in creating.

: Thoughts

**Chapter 5**

Elf Adventure

Jenny smiled as Ranma and Melissa stood before her. Both were feeling less than enthusiastic over what had just happened an hour ago.

Mistress Jenny! This is against my will! Melissa protested as she still could not believe this unfortunate turn of events. She had been hoping for a _TRUE_ hero, not... _HIM!_

Oh yeah, like I wanted _THIS_ to happen. Ranma said with sarcastic disdain, as he crossed his arms and refused to look at the snobbish, know-nothing-know-it-all priestess. On his right shoulder was Shin, and in his right hand was the remnants of his magic wand. The mystical instrument had broken in half during his fall, thereby becoming useless as a medium for Ranma to focus his mystical abilities.

However, the loss of his wand was not his greatest concern at the moment. To be suddenly declared as someone's chosen hero without his permission, made him have flashbacks of that fateful day, when his idiotic father Genma had sprung that unite the schools' crap, and had gotten him saddled with an uncute tomboy for a fiancée. Hell, that time when he had glimpsed Melissa's naked body in that pool was like having deja vu with Akane in the bathroom. Though Melissa did have bigger...

_Argh! I shouldn't even be thinking about that!_

Melissa glared at her hero' with total disgust. What had she done to deserve this? Wasn't she one of Mylee's most faithful? She knew all of the ancient scriptures by heart. She had always followed the way of Mylee with the utmost devotion. Had she not earned a worthy champion for such loyalty?

_This is against my will! This is against my will! This is against my will!_

Jenny continued to smile at the pair, despite the looks of anger and aversion on their faces. She had always hoped that her two most favorite pupils would get together as she knew that that they would eventually do great things. To have Ranma as Melissa's champion was absolutely perfect. She couldn't have asked for a more ideal scenario.

Well now, I did not expect Mylee to give you a champion so soon, Melissa. Yet I must admit, I couldn't have expected a better choice than my little Ranma.

Ranma sweat-dropped as he became uncomfortable with Jenny's endearing reference to him. Aw c'mon Aunt Jenny. I wish you wouldn't call me that.

_AUNT JENNY?!_ Melissa exclaimed.

We're not really related, but he's always called me that when he was growing up. The Head Priestess explained.

You know _THIS... PERSON?!_

Yes indeed. I helped Master Carwess tutor him during his enrollment at Ohfun's Magic Academy for over seven years. I watched him grow into this fine young man. I was unaware that you two already knew each other. How very convenient. This is even better than I hoped.

Mistress Jenny! You can't expect me to accept _HIM_ as my Chosen Hero! Melissa protested as she tried to think of some way out of this fate, which in her mind was worse than death.

And why not? Jenny asked innocently, as she smiled at her disciple's state of agitation. Did not the mighty Mylee give you an unmistakable sign of your hero's arrival?

Well... yes. Melissa reluctantly admitted. The psychic message she received had been undeniable.

And you are a loyal priestess of our order, are you not?

At this point, the young girl's head began to bow down in defeat. She had a feeling as to where this conversation was going.

You know the ancient texts as well as I do, Melissa. Jenny stated firmly. The will of Mylee must be upheld. Ranma _IS_ your hero, and you shall serve as his spiritual guide. You will also aid him in _ALL_ aspects. Do I make myself clear?

Melissa replied in the quietest of whispers. Her body shuddered a bit as she thought of the kinds of duties she may be forced to perform' for him.

Fortunately, Ranma was not that kind of person and wanted out of this arrangement as much as she did. Aunt Jenny, I really don't think this will work out. This was just one big accident!

Jenny shook her head. Accident? I think not, Ranma. The will of Mylee moves in mysterious ways and I believe that the two of you were destined for great things. I can imagine some high adventures for the both of you in the near future.

But I work alone. I've done fine so far and besides, the last time I went on an adventure with her, she...

The Head of the Temple of Mylee held up a hand, silencing the young martial arts mage. She then gestured for Melissa to wait outside in the hallway. The younger priestess nodded and bowed before exiting. When the door closed behind her, Jenny nodded for Ranma to take a seat. When she sat down at her desk, she waved a hand over a large crystal that was mounted on a small stand.

Ranma nodded as he recognized the artifact as a Silence Stone, which enveloped the room in a soundproof barrier, thereby preventing any eavesdroppers from overhearing their conversation. Shin decided to leave his shoulder and land on the desk. Jenny smiled as she reached out to stroke the Rune Cat. Shin purred contentedly as he curled up in front of her. Then Ranma's childhood sword instructor spoke.

Ranma, I know that you are displeased over these developments...

Displeased is putting it mildly. If you knew what that know-nothing-know-it-all and her friends put me through, then you'd understand.

I would like to hear about it sometime. It must have been a very interesting adventure. Jenny commented with a slight smile, then became a bit more serious. However, I would like you to do me a favor.

A favor?

I want you to be Melissa's hero.

What?! Why would I want to be the hero to that pompous, snobbish, prissy, whiney... Ranma stopped in his rant as he realized that was no way to speak of someone in front of the head of the Church of Mylee. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Sorry Aunt Jenny. I guess I still need to work on my manners.

Indeed you do, Ranma, but in this case, I want you exactly as you are now, especially when you deal with Melissa.

To Ranma, this was a surprise. Usually Aunt Jenny would chide him on his boorish ways. Habits from his old life had been hard to break, despite being given a second chance to re-live his childhood. You're not going to lecture me this time?

No. The one who needs a lecture right now... is Melissa. Actually, a lesson in humility would be more appropriate.

What do you mean?

An object lesson in reality. Melissa is the most promising of my disciples. The other priestesses look up to her as a role model. She is quite knowledgeable of all of the texts of our order and she has great confidence in her position as the Lead Priestess of Mylee. However, she is sorely lacking in one particular aspect, in which I believe you can teach her.

What is that?

Melissa is very narrow-minded, especially when it deals with the outside world in general. She expects that the world works in the way that she interprets it. She clings to certain ideals that are quite naive, and she needs to be more open-minded, if she is to deal with the trials in the near-future.

_Hmpf! Sounds like a certain Uncute Tomboy I knew of._

Jenny continued. I fear that she has been sheltered too long at this temple and assumes that the outside world to be like those childhood tales she always loved. She had been thinking that her hero was some perfect knight-in-shining armor. You know as well as I do, that _NO ONE_ is perfect.

Hmpf! She should get her head out of those fairy tales, or they'll rot her brain. Ranma commented off-handedly.

Jenny agreed. That's what I like most about you, Ranma. You tell things like they are, despite the fact that some people may not appreciate being told when they are wrong. And I believe that once Melissa becomes aware that the world is _NOT_ like those silly fantasy stories, then she will be a better person because of it.

Well, I don't know about this, Aunt Jenny. I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with. Ranma admitted.

Which is exactly what I'm counting on. Melissa must learn that all people are different and that she should not judge everyone according to those silly ideals of hers. I know that your manners are crude and you can be quite a handful at times, but I also know that you have a good heart and you will always do whats right. Im certain that Melissa will see those good qualities in you, just as Im certain that you will see that she has some assets as well.

Well, I'm still don't know. Besides, I've got to get a replacement for my wand and...

Perfect! Melissa shall accompany you.

And Ranma? Please, don't be _TOO_ hard on her. However, be sure to show her that she has to take her lumps, just like everyone else. 

----------

Later...

Melissa gasped as she had just received her orders from Jenny.

You shall accompany your Chosen Hero on his quest to replace his magic wand, which was broken during his... ah, revelation to you. Jenny said simply.

Are you already abandoning your duty to Mylee, Melissa? Jenny stressed with a hard tone.

No, but...

It is a very simple task and I expect you to perform it to the best of your abilities. Ranma plans to head out in the morning tomorrow, so I would advise you to prepare for it.

Melissa tried to protest further, but Jenny simply walked away with no further argument over the subject.

**_THIS IS AGAINST MY WILL!_** She mentally screamed. At this point, she really needed a couple of shoulders to cry on. She began to wonder where her comrades Genie and Merrill were. 

----------

Speaking of whom...

That jerk! Merrill growled as she and Genie trudged toward the temple. The two of them were reeking of manure, urine and other types of sewage. After being swept away by Ranma's Hiryu Shoten Ha Technique, the two of them had landed in one of Ohfun's main cesspools. 

Genie growled. She still couldn't believe that she had been unable to touch him, even with her best sword techniques. She was considered a top-notch soldier and warrior, but Ranma had made her look like a rank amateur! And then he went and cheated with that wind spell! In her mind, she could still hear his taunts. Her thighs weren't _THAT_ thick!

I'm going to _KILL_ that bastard! The warrior-woman swore.

Get in line! I get to kill him first! Her diminutive associate stated. He was going to regret calling her a stick!

Both girls continued to grumble as the walked toward the Temple of Mylee. Nearby crowds of people gave the two a wide berth as they caught a whiff of the sewage that still clung to them. Several food shops had to close early, or the stench would spoil their wares. When they came to the gates of the temple, they saw Melissa sitting at a bench in the garden. When they came close to her, they could see that the priestess was not in a happy mood as she was sobbing at a level to give Soun Tendo a run for his money. 

----------

The Laughing Swan...

You're kidding! Ila exclaimed after Ranma had told her of what had happened at the temple. They were both sitting at their usual table. The bespectacled girl was stroking Shin, who was napping in front of her.

I wish I was! Ranma stated as he downed his sixth mug of ale. One minute, I'm fighting off a couple of uncute tomboys, and the next minute, I find myself stuck with that know-nothing-know-it-all priestess! Aunt Jenny won't annul the arrangement, and I can't get out of it! Damn! I had enough trouble whenever Pops engaged me without asking! Now this happens!

Hmm? What are you talking about? And what did Master Carwess do?

Ranma shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. He had forgotten that Ila didn't know about his past life. Ah, sorry Ila-chan. When I said Pops, I didn't mean Master Carwess. I was talking about my real father. In any case, that's not important. What is important, is that I _REALLY_ don't need this Chosen Hero' business, and I certainly don't want that priestess and her friends on my case. You wouldn't happen to know any way I can get out of this, do you? He drained another mug and let the alcohol take effect.

Ranma's friend shook her head. No, I'm afraid I don't. From what I read about the Church of Mylee, this Chosen Champion ceremony is one of its most sacred acts, and nothing short of death can separate a priestess and her hero. It looks like you're stuck.

Terrific. Jus' perfeck. Ranma groaned as he signaled to the waitress to bring him another round.

Ila became concerned at the amount of alcohol that her friend was taking in. At this rate, he was going to pass out on the table. She tried to make light of the situation. Well, perhaps this won't be so bad, Ranma. Maybe if you got to know her better...

Hah! I already know more about her... (hic).... in wun day, and it was more than I cared to know! Ranma took another swallow and one could see that he beginning to reach his limit. His coordination was slipping and his speech was getting slurred. She's nuthin'... (hic)... but a know-nuthin'-know-it-all! She ain't gut a clue.... as to what a real hero's like!

Please Ranma, I think you've had enough.

Ranma kept on talking, without any indication of hearing Ila. She goes on... and on... and on... abou.... (hic)... whut a hero's shupposed to be! He's gut... t'be.... some goody-goody... (hic)... and shupposed to be absholutely... pherfect! Phah! You ever hear of anyting sho... stoopid?

Uh... yeah. Ranma, I really think you should stop now...

Take it fro' me! Doze kinds of people don't last long in da real wurld! She don't know whut she's talkin' abou... an' further more... (hic)... she ain't gut no right... to say whoze a real hero... (hic)... 'cause she don't know nuthin' a t'all! She aint no hero expurct! And dose friends of ers don't know much more. Hell, they're jus' as clueless! I wuz doin' hero stuff before I met them! Most of duh time... (hic)... I had to save thizzzz Uncute... Tomboy... from eve'body else... and I didn't gets no reshpect!

Ranma, please! I really think you should stop.

Aw, a little drink now n' den don't hurt... nobody! Tendo-san always... did it, eshpectactly when he went on abou' that stoopid... (hic)... pledgie... thingy...

_**THUD!**_

Ila could only shake her head and sigh as she gazed upon Ranma's unconscious form. Only something that really bothered him would make the normally disciplined martial artist lose himself in an alcohol binge. She was curious about what Ranma talked about before he passed out. She knew very little about his past life and this new information made her even more interested.

Shin awoke from his catnap, padded over to where his master lay and attempted to rouse him by licking his face.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. 

----------

The next day...

I can't believe you're actually going to go through with this! Genie exclaimed as she and Merrill stood by the Mylee priestess at the front of the temple.

Jenny's disciple sighed despondently as she awaited for the arrival of her... hero. She was most definitely _NOT_ looking forward to meeting up with Ranma gain. I... have no choice. The will of Mylee... must be upheld. The fact that this is goes against _MY_ will... is irrelevant. She let off another tired sigh. You two don't have to come with us, you know.

What? And leave you alone with that jerk?! Merrill exclaimed. No way! Besides, Genie and me both have a score to settle with him for what he did to us yesterday and the day before!

Yes. And _THIS_ time, he won't have any magic to cheat with. The warrior-woman added as she fingered the hilt of her sword at her hip.

Hey! That's right! He can't do any magic without a wand! Merrill said with a wicked grin. Ooh, sweet revenge was at hand. It was a well-known fact in Ohfun that magic was usually cast by using some kind of medium to focus one's power and concentration. Objects such as medallions, potions or wands, were the most effective. And since Ranma was now looking for a new wand, that meant that he couldn't use magic. That meant no wind spell or any other kind of battle magic... tee-hee!

Unfortunately for Genie and Merrill, normal rules usually didn't apply when it came to Ranma, but they would soon find out the hard way.

At that moment, Melissa stiffened as she caught sight of two people approaching the temple. She recognized the red-haired, bespectacled girl as the sorceress who had introduced her to Ranma. Oh, if _ONLY_ she had accompanied them, instead of... _HIM!_

----------

Ranma groaned a bit as he was having one _HELL_ of a hangover. It was not the best way to start off a new quest, but there was no help for it. He didn't have any herbal remedies at the moment, and decided to live with the pain, as a way to keep his mind off the headaches that were sure to come from this adventure.

_Speaking of headaches, here's two more._ Ranma thought as he caught sight of two familiar faces.

Both Genie and Merrill snarled as they glared at the one who had caused them so much of their recent miseries. Oh, they were going to enjoy making him suffer.

The magician-mage winced as he felt another twinge in his skull. No doubt about it, this was definitely going to be a trip to Hell.

Melissa became revolted by the condition of her champion. It was obvious that he had been drinking the previous night and couldn't possibly be in any shape to go on a quest. Just what did she do to make Mylee punish her so?

Ila saw that the tension between the two sides and tried to keep things peaceful, at least until they were on their way. Putting on a smile, she greeted the trio. Hello again. I hear that you were going to be accompanying Ranma in getting a replacement wand. I wanted to make certain that you all get a good send-off and give you some advice. The place you are going to is very dangerous, but it's the only location where he can get some mystic wood to make a new wand. I'm glad that Ranma will have some people looking out for him.

The three women gave Ila a nod, while still giving her friend stern looks. Then Merrill asked her a question.

Say, I want to know something. Is it true that you need a magic wand in order to cast spells, like say... fireballs and wind attacks?

Well, yes. Those kinds of battle magic do require a very powerful medium in order to project them. Ranma can't cast mystical flames or summon up the wind spirits without his wand. He's at a bit of a disadvantage without it. So you can understand why it's important for him to get a new one.

Oh sure. I can understand. The thief took on a sweet, yet sinister look. Though Genie hid her expression well, she too was thinking of certain ideas of revenge.

As for Ranma, he was just wishing for the trip to start. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. 

----------

Some time later...

Are we there yet? Merrill asked as the group made their way through the forest heading toward an area, which was considered forbidden, due to the dangers it held within its green depths. 

We'll get there, when we get there. Ranma growled as he led the way.

Hmpf! I'll be he doesn't even know where to go. Genie sneered as she and her compatriots followed the martial arts mage.

Oh? And I suppose Ms. I-Can't-Fight-Without-A-Weapon knows the way to the Enchanted Tree? Ranma said casually, not at all concerned with the short-tempered female's inevitable reaction. He was used to such things by now.

The group stopped as Genie snarled and tensed up. Her right hand went to her sword hilt, drawing it halfway out of its scabbard. And what's that supposed to mean?! She took great offence to Ranma's disdain for her fighting skills. She had worked hard to perfect her techniques and abilities as a warrior and this arrogant cretin dared mock her battle prowess?!

Ranma shrugged his shoulders, as he didn't even bother to turn around to face her. Oh, put that thing away. We both know that you don't have a chance of beating me with it. I already proved that yesterday.

Only because you cheated with magic! The red-haired paladin stated as she drew her sword out and backed off a bit to get some fighting room. 

Both Merrill and Melissa also backed away as they knew that things were about to get violent. Though a part of her wanted Genie to tear Ranma apart, she was still a priestess of Mylee and she had to stop it before things got out of hand.

Genie, please! We can't just...

Shut up, Ms. Know-Nothing-Know-It-All. Ranma said as he turned about and let his pack drop to the ground. He then motioned for Shin to get out of the way. The Rune Cat understood his master's command, jumped lightly off his shoulder and sat down on a nearby boulder.

Melissa gasped. It was bad enough that she was stuck with him as her hero, but did he _HAVE_ to keep on insulting her?! 

Without taking his eyes off his opponent, he addressed the priestess with a stern tone. Stay out of this, Melissa. I may not like this hero' business any more than you do, but it looks like we're all going to have to work together. So we might as well clear the air and establish who's the best in this group, which is of course... me.

You don't have your magic to help you this time! Genie declared as she prepared to run him through.

And _YOU_ don't know squat as to who youre messing with. Ranma retorted as he got into a basic stance. So come on, Greenhorn. Impress me.

The enraged swordswoman charged in. 

----------

Well, that was a fun ten seconds. Ranma commented as he dusted off his hands and went over to pick up his pack and Rune Cat.

_YOU BASTARD! YOU CHEATED WITH MAGIC AGAIN!!_ Genie screamed out as she was on the ground on her belly, with her wrists hogtied to her ankles with her own sword belt. She struggled to free herself, but the position she was in left her with no leverage. Her sword was laying a few feet away and out of reach.

Merrill and Melissa stood by in shock, after witnessing Ranma effortlessly disarm their comrade and tie her up, with a speed that couldn't have been humanly possible. They began to wonder if Ranma knew of a kind of magic that did not require a wand.

And _HOW_ could I have cheated with magic with no wand? Ranma shrugged, while ignoring Genie's cries of outrage, as he calmly walked up to her and knelt down. He then reached out with his right hand and flicked his middle finger at her nose as an insult. This act especially got her temper flaring.

When I get my hands on you...!

You'll end up losing, again. The martial artist stated as he showed no signs of being concerned at Genie's threats. You're not half-bad in a fight, but your skills need a _LOT_ of improvement. You tend to overextend your reach, thereby leaving yourself wide-open to a counterattack. Your recovery time is way too long, and your reflexes are like a dead slug's. All that strength means nothing if you can't use it. You might as well send an engraved announcement to each of your moves, judging by the way you telegraph them. However, your _MAIN_ problem is that you suffer from the same weakness as all weapon users. Separate you from your sword, and you're screwed. Take it from someone who knows. Swords and such are only extensions of your _TRUE_ weapons. 

He held up his fists, and then patted his right thigh, indicating his legs. Then he tapped his left temple with an index finger.

If you can't first use the weapons you were _BORN_ with, then don't _BOTHER_ picking up a sword.

With that, Ranma simply stood up and walked away, heading in the direction of the Enchanted Tree. He left Melissa and Merrill to free their friend. The redhead got up in a huff and looked toward her fallen blade. However, just as she was about to lunge for it, Ranma called back to them without looking over his shoulder.

Don't even think about it, you Uncute Tomboy. I'll make you _EAT_ that sword next time. (1) 

----------

He cheated! I _KNOW_ he did! There's _NO_ way he could have beaten me without a weapon! Genie snarled as she and her friends walked a few meters behind Melissa's Valiant Champion.'

My, my, my! What a short memory the Uncute Tomboy has. Ranma remarked off-handedly, then held up his right hand with three fingers extended. Considering that I've already beaten you three times without a weapon.

You cheated with magic! I _KNOW_ you did! Genie accused. 

Hmpf! Typical! Just like all the other Uncute Tomboys I've met. They can't admit when they're wrong, and they won't ever admit when somebody is _WAY_ better than they are. Story of my old life.

Why you...!

And what are you going to do about it, Ms. I-Can't-Fight-Without-A-Weapon? Face it. You cant beat me. End of story.

I can't believe you're so... cold! Melissa said with slight disgust.

Oh? And how do you figure that? All I'm doing is stating a fact.

How could you _EVER_ be considered to be a hero by the Great Mylee?! The priestess exclaimed as Ranma's indifference _REALLY_ started to get to her. Proper manners aside, this boorish, uncouth, crude lout was making her lose her composure and patience. (2)

Ranma sighed as he stopped to face Melissa. And exactly _WHAT_ is supposed to make a hero, Ms. Know-Nothing-Know-It-All?

Melissa was at the end of her rope as she told him exactly what a proper champion should be. A _TRUE_ hero, is _EVERYTHING_ that you're not! I've never met anyone who was so crude, ill-mannered, uncultured, and absolutely uncivilized in my entire life!

So what you're saying is that your valiant champion,' should always follow the rules, is courteous, courageous, always rescues the damsels in distress, virtuous, never lies, wouldn't even think about cheating, and is the paragon of purity and chivalry! Right?

Of course! That is a _TRUE_ hero! Melissa said with a smug look, thinking that she had finally gotten this lout to understand. However...

_BWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH THAT IS SOOOOOOO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! MAN! I NEEDED A GOOD LAUGH TODAY! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

Ranma leaned against a tree and started to pound the trunk with his fist. He continued to chortle and chuckle for a while. Even his cat got into the act as Shin let off an amused meow.

Melissa and her companions stood in disbelief as the warrior-mage continued to laugh his head off.

_OH MAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS RICH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OOH! LOOK OUT VILLAINS! HERE COMES A TRUE HERO!' YOU BETTER SURRENDER NOW, BECAUSE HE KNOWS PROPER ETIQUETTE AND HE'S SUPPOSED TO WIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH PLEASE!_

I do not see what you find so funny about what a true champion should be! Melissa glared at the still-chortling martial arts magician.

Ranma finally calmed down and snorted a bit before walking again. He then gave Melissa some advice, though he knew she'd probably ignore it. Words from your valiant champion, Ms. I'm-An-Expert-On-What-A-True-Hero-Should-Be. Get your head out of those fairy tales, before they rot your brain!

The priestess became highly insulted at this point and wished even more desperately that this adventure would end. 

----------

Later...

Ranma nodded as he looked toward the horizon and noted the setting sun. The Enchanted Tree was still more than half a day's walk from their current location. He sighed as he wished he could use Shin's teleportation power to get him there. However, the Rune Cat had his limits. He could only teleport his master to places he had already been to, or within his eyesight. Furthermore, the feline could only use his teleporting ability a certain number of times a day, so it was just as well that he saved his power.

Okay, it looks like we'll be spending the night here. Ranma remarked as he set down his pack in the middle of the clearing, which was near a small stream.

Merrill squeaked as she and the other females realized that they had no provisions with them. They had assumed that it was not very far to the Enchanted Tree and that they'd be back in Ohfun by nightfall.

Well, I would _THINK_ that we'd be spending the night. Ranma said with utter sarcasm. Considering that we're still a long ways off from the Enchanted Tree, it's getting late, and that we need to be well-rested before we get there. I would say that making camp would be a good idea. He began to unpack his camping supplies, which included a small tent, bedroll and various other items.

Melissa and Merrill began to panic, while Genie growled at Ranma's attitude toward them. 

But... but, can't we just use that Rune Cat to get us to that tree? Melissa asked anxiously. It's got the power of teleportation, doesn't it? She remembered back to when the cat had gotten them out of those ruins.

Ranma snorted with disdain at the priestess. Now how can Shin transport us to a place neither he nor I have ever been to? If he could, don't you _THINK_ I would have had him teleport us there by now? But no, you didn't think, you just assumed, and I really hate it when that happens. Then again, _THINKING_ is not a strong point with you three, is it?

And what's _THAT_ supposed to mean?! Genie snapped as her hand went to her sword hilt.

Just as I said. Ranma replied simply as he prepared to pitch his tent. For example, you three didn't even prepare for this trip. You just assumed that it would be a quick errand. Duh, we're going to a rare, _MAGICAL_ tree. Magic wands are _MADE_ from its branches, and theyre very hard to come by! Did you _REALLY_ believe that such a thing would be close to the city? If it was, then they'd be selling wands for a silver coin a dozen at the marketplace! Yeesh!

Though they did not like Ranma's tone with them, they had to admit to his logic. However, that still left them with one problem... no provisions.

At that point, Ranma had his tent set up. It was a small, utilitarian canopy with a protected bottom. It was made from a waterproof material and insulated against cold temperatures. It was sturdy and comfortable enough for two people, or one person and his Rune Cat.

When the three saw how small the shelter was, they all became horrified at the thought of having to share such confined quarters with... _HIM!_

If you think that we're going to sleep with you...! Genie started.

And who _SAID_ that you were going to sleep in my tent? Ranma interjected as he motioned for Shin to go into the shelter. After the cat had entered, he then stowed his backpack inside as well. You can sleep in your own tents.

We don't have any tents! Merrill cried out. We don't even have blankets or anything!

The warrior-mage shrugged. Well, I guess you three have a problem then.

We have a problem, because it's all your fault! Merrill screeched. Behind her, Melissa and Genie nodded.

Oh? I can't wait to hear how you figured that.

You're the one who took our supplies and lost them! 

Who says? I still got them. He reached into the tent and hauled out his pack. With a series of blurring movements with his arm, he made all of the girls' supplies appear on the ground in front of them. The three looked in total disbelief as their belongings piled up, as if by magic.

You... had them all along? Then Melissa's expression became more angered. _AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US UNTIL NOW?!_

Ranma shrugged again as he put away his pack. You didn't bother to ask. Then he added with sarcasm, Now why would I even keep this stuff? It would have been much easier for me to dump it all, after you _DUMPED_ me. Hold on, here's a thought. Maybe, I had a change of _HEART_? Perhaps I was going to the Temple of Mylee to give this stuff to Aunt Jenny, so that she could return them to the Know-Nothing-Know-It-All and her two Uncute Tomboy friends? Hmmm?

Melissa and the others were taken aback by Ranma's explanation. Surely this arrogant jerk hadn't really planned to do something so... nice. 

That... was the reason why... you came to the temple? The blonde priestess asked with some hesitation.

Hmmm, what do you think? Oh excuse me, I forgot. Thinking is not a skill that you three excel at. My mistake.

The trio glared at Ranma anew. The momentary lapse in hostilities ended as they all began entertaining thoughts of killing him, ten times over.

Ranma sighed as he continued. And just for the record, if two certain Uncute Tomboys hadn't blown their tops and attacked me, then I would have never have crashed through the temple's roof, and ended up becoming a Know-Nothing-Know-It-All's Chosen Hero. Who's says that the gods don't have a sense of humor? 

----------

Later that night...

Ranma watched the three girls eat the fish that they had caught for dinner. He grimaced as he took note of something, then decided to pose a question to them.

Hey, you three _DID_ gut those fish before cooking them, right?

What for? The guts are the best part! Merrill said as she took a really big bite and chewed ravenously.

Waste not, want not. Melissa said as she daintily consumed her fish. The innards are considered a delicacy in Ohfun.

And don't think that we're going to share! Genie said as she chewed. Go catch your own! This is our fish!

Ranma shrugged as he reached into his pack and pulled out a packet of dried meat. Oh I wouldn't want those fish. But let me ask you a couple of questions. First of all, you used these as bait, right? He picked up a nightcrawler from the ground.

Yeah. So what? You can't catch fish without bait. Genie affirmed while swallowing.

Well, I can catch them without bait, but that's not the point. My point is that the stomach is part of the guts, right? So what do you think is in the stomachs of those fish?

All three suddenly stopped eating as their eyes bulged out, along with their cheeks. 

Then Ranma said, Oh, and of course, you've got to think of what those fish ate, _BEFORE_ you caught them.

Then all three began performing some very impressive spit-takes.

_ACK! ACK! ACK!_

Ranma snorted and chuckled as he cleaned his hands before opening his dinner. Beside him, Shin meowed as he dined on some dried, gutted fish. (3) 

----------

As Melissa and Merrill turned in for the night, Ranma and Genie sat about the campfire. The warrior woman continued to glare at the martial arts mage and his cat, as she had decided to take first watch. 

You know, you don't _HAVE_ to stay up. I'll keep you three safe tonight. Ranma assured as he casually sat against a tree with his hands behind his head. Shin was slumbering peacefully in his lap.

Genie snorted with disdain as she sharpened her sword with a stone. Yeah, right. Like we'd trust _YOU_ with our lives!

You're not going to be very much help, if you stay up all night. Ranma pointed out.

And who says I'm going to be the only one keeping an eye out? Melissa will take the second watch, while Merrill will take the third until dawn!

And what about me?

What about you? Genie scoffed. Do whatever you want!

The former son of Genma Saotome shrugged, as he got up with Shin carefully cradled in his arms, taking care not to awaken his familiar. He knew just how hazardous it was to disturb the Rune Cat. Well, if I _COULD_ do whatever I wanted, then you three wouldn't even be here with me.

Hmpf! Well, that's one thing I'll agree with you. We don't want to be here with you either! So where are you going?

As I recall, you told me that I could do whatever I wanted, so I'm going to go take care of some business, then I'm going to bed. Besides, why would you care?

Genie snorted in disdain again as she watched him walk off into the trees. _Probably has to go answer the call of nature!_ She thought. 

----------

Once he was out of sight of the camp, Ranma began to make preparations. 

Ever since his group had entered the forest, he had the distinct feeling that they were being watched. Naturally of course, each of the three girls' sense of awareness, Genie's in particular, was pitifully underdeveloped. It was certainly nowhere _NEAR_ the level that his refined danger sense were. Coupled with his mystical training at the Magic Academy in Ohfun, he was quite certain that the non-human inhabitants of this area were already aware of their presence, and that included more than just the forest wildlife. Ila had warned him that trolls, imps and elves frequented these woods.

Since the girls were at a disadvantage, it was up to Ranma to make certain they would get no surprise visitors tonight.

As he made a wide circular path around the surrounding areas near the campsite, he started chanting as he took out several small rolls of parchment, using the Hidden Weapons technique.

Jihn Men, Ja A Ku, Do Kei Ru... Jihn Men, Ja A Ku, Do Kei Ru... Jihn Men, Ja A Ku, Do Kei Ru... 

As he focused his powers, the symbol on Shin's forehead began to glow in rhythm with Ranma's incantations. Even when asleep, the Rune Cat still maintained his psychic link with his master. With no magic wand, Ranma used his familiar as a medium in order to activate his Spell Scrolls. Though he could have used his ki, using Shin's power helped Ranma conserve his own personal stores. Magic was quite draining, which was the main reason why he didn't use it, until necessary.

The Spell Scrolls were an invention of Ranma's, after four years of wandering. Each were inscribed with the same specialized kanji that Ranma had used on the sealed door. They were ready-made spells that were very handy in a pinch. Most could be used at a moment's notice, as they didn't require any preparation time. The downside was that they were limited in power and needed to be recharged every now and then with his own ki. Among them were Elemental Magic (fire, wind, ice, lightning, etc), Healing and Locator Spells, (divination and such), Defensive and of course, Spirit Wards.

Currently, he was using a Barrier Spell he had learned, along with a few Spirit Wards in order to ensure the camp's safety. As he continued to chant, he applied several strips of mystic paper to the tree trunks. Each scroll unfolded itself as the kanji glowed with an eerie light... 

----------

Later that night, with Melissa on watch...

The priestess was disgusted as she looked over to Ranma's tent and listened to her champion's snoring. Just how could he just sleep like that? A true hero and a gentleman would do his best to protect them, and here he was, sleeping like a log! She let off a tired sigh and looked up toward the sky. She then prayed to her god Mylee for guidance and hoped that things would get better. 

----------

The next morning...

Ah, nothing like a good night's sleep! Ranma commented as he and Shin awoke to greet the morning sun.

Shin stretched out and yawned as he followed his master out of the tent. However, as they exited the shelter, they were met by three very irritated expressions. Genie, Melissa and Merrill were not at all happy, as each did not get as much sleep as Ranma and Shin did.

My, my, my. Aren't we all cranky-looking in the morning? You girls look _TERRIBLE_ with those bangs under your eyes.

Hmpf! At least we were responsible enough to keep a lookout for each other, while _SOMEBODY_ decided to sleep through the night! Genie growled. The other two girls nodded in agreement while glaring at him.

Ranma paid their irritation no heed as he began taking down his tent. In a flash, it was stowed away into his pack. Hey, I said that you all didn't need to do that. I made certain that we'd be safe. And seeing that nothing happened, I'd say that you all lost sleep for no reason.

_YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT SLEEP!_ Genie accused.

Really? Then what may I ask are those? He pointed toward some trees some thirty feet away. 

The girls looked over toward them and saw several slips of parchment affixed to the trunks. Then they noticed that a circle of them surrounded the entire campsite. Melissa recognized the writing as they were similar to what Ranma had used before.

What... are those things? Did you do that last night? Melissa asked.

Those are my early-warning alarms. Ranma explained. They would have stopped anything from coming close to us. A little magical insurance.

Yeah, right! Genie snorted as she stomped toward one of the trees. You can't do _ANY_ magic without a wand. A few pieces of paper wouldn't stop anything!

I wouldn't go there if I were...

_**BZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPP!**_

Genie lit up like a Christmas Tree the instant she crossed the mystical barrier that Ranma had set up. She then fell down in a smoking heap.

Both Merrill and Melissa ran over to where their comrade had fallen and checked on her condition. Besides being slightly crispy and unconscious, she was no worse or wear.

Ranma sighed as he reached into his tunic for a Healing Scroll. 

----------

You and your friend are nothing but liars! Genie accused as she and her friends walked a few meters behind Ranma. On her back were all the supplies Ranma had given back, all bundled up in a large tarp. After he had returned their belongings, he made it clear that they would have to carry their own stuff.

The comment against his childhood friend caused Ranma to become very irritated. He was used to being called a liar by Akane, but nobody badmouths Ila-chan. He stopped walking and turned to glare at Genie. On his shoulder, Shin hissed at her. 

I expect an apology for that remark! Ila didn't lie about anything.

Yeah, right! She said that you couldn't do any magic without a wand!

Ranma gave the paladin a stern expression. No, she said that I was at a _DISADVANTAGE_ without a wand. She never said I couldn't _DO_ any magic without one.

So, how did you cast that Protection Spell last night? Melissa wondered.

Ranma snorted in disdain at Melissa's inability to figure out the obvious. He gestured to Shin. Duh! I've got a Rune Cat as a familiar. He's just as good as a wand to help me focus my powers. And I also have a few dozen Spell Scrolls for emergencies. He reached into his tunic and pulled out one of the mystical scrolls. The piece of parchment unfolded itself and glowed for a moment before he rolled it back up and put it away.

Spell Scrolls? I've never heard of such things. Melissa said.

There's a _LOT_ about me, that you don't know. Ranma stated as he continued on.

Well, if you have that Rune Cat and those scrolls, then how come we're all risking our lives in getting you a new wand? Merrill demanded.

Hmpf! I would think that it'd be obvious, but I'll tell you anyway. Shin does have his limits and can get tired. And my Spell Scrolls can only do so much. Magic takes up a lot of power. I'm sure that even Ms. Know-Nothing-Know-It-All can tell you that. A magic wand helps ease the burden.

The priestess became very perturbed at Ranma's attitude. He just couldn't stop insulting her, though she had to admit that he was right. Magic did use up much of the caster's power and will. She herself could only perform a limited amount of healing magic, before she became tired.

And by the way, I didn't ask you come with me. Ranma reminded, then stopped suddenly as his sense of awareness alerted him, that they were being watched. He tensed up a bit as he extended his perceptions outward. He smiled slightly as he recognized a certain presence, despite not having sensed it for over five years. 

What now? Genie grumbled as Ranma became quiet. Though she welcomed the fact that he wasn't insulting them, this sudden silence was even more unnerving. In her life as a warrior, she had learned that a lack of noise, often meant that trouble was just around the bend.

The Rune Soldier assessed the level of danger, then decided that it was nothing to be worried about, at least not yet. He then motioned for the girls to follow as he led them deeper into the woods. 

----------

_He knows I'm here. Hes changed a lot since I last saw him. Humans grow up so fast._ Celecia thought from her hiding place in the branches of a nearby tree. She watched Ranma's party continue on their way toward her village and began to suspect the reason why they were heading there. She had not seen Ranma with his magic wand.

Now was _NOT_ a good time. Currently, her people were in a very grave crisis. She had been sent out to scout for the raiding bands of trolls that had been frequenting the areas lately. More importantly, one of the treasures of her people had been stolen and they had been desperately searching for it. The village elders, including her father, were very suspicious of outsiders and the presence of humans would only make things worse.

She decided to leave the humans alone as she went off to find the trolls. A day ago, one of them had stolen a sacred relic, one that was vital to the protection of the village. If it was not returned before the other trolls attacked, then all would be lost. 

----------

Later...

Ranma's danger senses perked up again, when he detected a disturbance some several meters away. He reacted.

Ranma! Where are you going? Melissa called out as he suddenly broke away from the group and headed off in another direction. Since Ranma was their only guide to get back to Ohfun, the girls had no choice but to follow him.

Ranma came to a clearing that was near a deep ravine, and saw a group of grotesque and vile beings. One of them was carrying a small box. However, the trolls were not happy to see him as they came at him with huge war clubs, axes and other crude weaponry.

The martial arts mage burst into action and made his battle staff appear in his hand. His Rune Cat leapt down from his master's shoulder and began charging up his energies. Ranma leapt high, then bounced off several of the trolls' heads, landing amid them in a defensive posture. Ranma parried a thrust by a troll's club, then slammed one end of his weapon into the gut of another adversary. This caused the troll to slam into his comrades and gave Ranma and his cat more fighting room.

One troll, the one who was carrying the box, tried to make a break for it, but Ranma saw him out of the corner of his eye, then threw out a ki blast.

_MOKO TAKABISHA!_

The ki bolt shot forward and tagged the troll on the back, causing him to stumble near the ravine.

He desperately reached out to catch it, but the container slipped through his fingers and fell down toward the bottom. He could only watch helplessly as the box's lid opened up and its contents were dumped into the river below.

Ranma didn't have time to consider what the troll had lost, as he let loose with another ki blast, herding the trolls toward his secret weapon, namely his Rune Cat. Shin was powering up for a single attack and he was just about to unleash it.

_DO IT SHIN!_

At that moment, Melissa, Merrill and Genie came onto the scene and...

_**KA-BOOM!**_

What the...?! Genie cried out as she and her friends were caught in the blast, along with the trolls. Fortunately for them, they were not as close to Shin as the trolls were, so they only received minor, though very painful burns.

When the explosion vanished, there was a huge crater, in which the trolls lay in smoking heaps. Shin casually shook his fur and emerged from the crater, unharmed. The cat padded his way toward his master and an astonished elf. On the other side of the hole, three adventuring females lay smoking on the ground and moaning in pain.

Ranma chuckled a bit as he knelt down to pet his familiar. Once again, Shin had overdone it with the power blasts, but he got the job done. Of course, there were some casualties, but Ranma was certain that the two Uncute Tomboys and the Know-Nothing-Know-It-All were alive. A little extra crispy, but alive.

As he looked down the ravine, he noticed something glinting on a small ledge, halfway down to the bottom. He took out a Spell Scroll and focused his ki into it.

The object in question floated up toward him and Ranma saw that it was a small, tarnished key. It was very plain-looking and Ranma assumed that its use was probably to open that box. Since the box and its contents were lost, the key was now useless. He shrugged a bit and decided to hold onto it for the moment. He pocketed the key into his tunic along with the Levitation Spell Scroll.

Just then, another elf appeared on the scene and Ranma smiled as he recognized her.

Hey there! Long time no see! 

----------

So that box contained an ancient treasure of your people, Celecia? Ranma asked, after the elf had introduced herself to the group and explained her people's situation. They were being led toward the elf village where the Enchanted Tree was located.

Yes. Though I am not supposed to tell outsiders, it doesn't really matter now. Celecia sighed sadly. That treasure was key to our village's defenses and without it, we are doomed!

Well, maybe we can help you. Ranma offered. Currently Shin was taking a catnap in his pack.

The elf nodded. That's what I'm hoping, Ranma. It'll take a sorcerer to beat a sorcerer. I always knew that you would one day become a very powerful spell-caster. I sensed the potential within you.

Excuse me, but what did you mean that it would take a sorcerer to beat one? Melissa inquired.

Our village is being threatened by an unscrupulous human magic-user. The elf explained. He found our village and demanded to be led to the Enchanted Tree. The elders refused him and sent him away. He could not break through the mystic barrier, which surrounds our homes. That protection is strong enough to repel a dragon. However, just yesterday, the source of our protection was stolen by trolls, most likely sent by that sorcerer. Since then, bands of trolls have been attacking, and our warriors and magic-users are being pushed to their limits. We can't hold out much longer and with the treasure now gone, we may not be able... ah, but enough of my troubles. What are you doing here?

Well, it's... kind of complicated. Ranma admitted. But I think we can help each other. You see... I need to get to that Enchanted Tree too and... He stopped suddenly as he sensed the presence of others.

Suddenly, the group found themselves surrounded as elf warriors appeared from out of nowhere and leveled their spears and swords at them. 

----------

The Elf Village was a rustic-looking hamlet that was composed mostly of simple lodges and tree houses. Surrounding the village were walls of thick timbers. In the center of the rural community, was the Enchanted Tree, which was surrounded by a very imposing stone wall, and guarded by dozens of guards.

Near the town square, a group of elves were hotly debating the fate of their human captives... 

Celecia, you have broken our laws by bringing these humans here! The elf elder chided as he and the village council spoke with his disobedient daughter. Nearby, stripped of their weapons and supplies, Ranma and his group languished in a cage, awaiting their fate, which was of course, execution.

But Father! These people have offered to help us against the sorcerer...

And _ONE_ human sorcerer wasn't enough trouble that you had to bring in another?! 

----------

Inside their cage, Genie and the girls continued to glare at their male member of their group. Why is it, that every time he was around, they always ended up in these situations? As soon as the elves heard that Ranma was a sorcerer, they immediately threw them into this prison and called for the executioner.

This is all your fault! Genie growled.

Merrill agreed. Why do _WE_ have to be executed along with you?!

Nearby, Melissa was wringing her hands and continued to mumble to herself. This is against my will. This is against my will. She had thought that Ranma's offer to help these people _MIGHT_ be the beginning, to becoming the hero that she wanted. However, their impending execution caused that faint hope to be dashed. She desperately prayed to Mylee. Surely a devoted servant, such as herself, did not deserve to meet her end in this way!

Ranma however, ignored his companions as he continued to listen in on the elf council. At the same time, he looked toward his pack, which was lying in a pile nearby, along with Genie's sword, Merrill's daggers and thievery tools and Melissa's Enchanted Hammer. He nodded as he saw the top flap of his pack stir. A certain familiar had awakened from his catnap. As soon as Shin poked his head out, he immediately saw his master inside a cage. He was about to go free him, when the martial arts mage shook his head and held up an index finger to his mouth, indicating to him to keep quiet for the moment.

Then Ranma went back to listening to the Elf Council. 

----------

It is bad enough that we can no longer use the Mystic Barrier to protect ourselves from those trolls! Celecia's father said sternly. But now you endanger our lives even further by bringing in another human magic-user, who's probably after our Enchanted Tree!

Well... actually... yes, that's pretty much what I want.

The elves turned their attention to Ranma after he had voiced out his intentions. The looks that nearly all of them gave to him, were not at all encouraging. Ranma gave them all a whimsical smile, while behind him, MElissa, Genie and Merrill were in a state of shock. They were in enough trouble as it is! Ranma's statement could very well seal their doom!

So! You admit that you intend to rob us of our most prized possession! It figures that you can't trust a human! Celecia's father was seeing red now as he was on the verge to order an immediate execution of the prisoners.

Well, I wasnt intending on stealing anything, not that I couldnt have done it. Ranma pointed out. Heck, if I wanted to steal a branch from your tree, I would have done it a _LONG_ time ago and you wouldn't have been able to stop me.

One of the other elders said. You are in an enchanted cage, with the most powerful locking spells and the strongest steel! There is no possible way you could get out!

Oh, I wouldn't say that. I could get out of here, no problem, but that's not the point. The martial arts mage stated as he gave the prison a once-over. Now, I couldn't help but hear about your troubles with the Mystic Barrier, these trolls and that sorcerer, and I'm pretty sure I could help you, if you'll let me. I think I might be able to solve your problem and mine.

Hah! As if we'd ever accept help from a human! Celecia's father snorted.

At that moment, the village alarms went off, and the inhabitants began scrambling to their battle stations. Outside the walls of the village, hordes of trolls began their assault, pounding against the front gates. Elf warriors took up their positions on top of the walls and began raining arrows and hot oil on their attackers.

However, the trolls continued to batter against the gates, as the desperate defenders tried to hold out.

In the village square, Ranma continued to try and persuade the Elders to let him help them.

Aw c'mon! Just let me have a look at this barrier of yours. I'm sure I fix it. You really look like you could use some help. Now I'm willing to...

We do _NOT_ accept help from humans! Celecia's father affirmed. Then a messenger came running up to him.

The trolls have broken through the gates! And the human sorcerer is here as well!

The Elders quickly began heading toward the front gates, in order to stave off a possible magical assault. However, with their Mystic Barrier unavailable and their magical abilities strained to their limits, things did not look good.

At that point, Ranma decided that it was time. Using his Hidden Weapon techniques, he made one of his Spell Scrolls appear. Focusing his ki into it, he applied the parchment to the lock on the cage, where he reasoned all of the Locking Spells were concentrated in.

Jihn Men, Ja A Ku, Do Kei Ru.

With a pop, the piece of paper exploded in a small burst of flame, then disappeared in a wisp of ashes. The door swung open after the lock disintegrated.

Melissa, Merrill and Genie stared in disbelief at the ease in which Ranma had freed them. Then the warrior woman shouted out in anger.

_WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT BEFORE?! WE WERE GOING TO BE EXECUTED!_

Ranma shrugged as he went over to his pack and reached into it. He took out a his battle staff and motioned for Shin to follow him. The girls had no choice but to pick up their weapons and follow him. 

----------

The elves found themselves being pushed back as the trolls came in wave after wave. Even with the help of their Elders, the pointy-eared inhabitants of the village found themselves being slowly overwhelmed. In the rear of the troll forces, their sorcerer leader laughed as he threw out magical attacks to cause the elf defenders to scatter. It wouldn't be long before the Enchanted Tree was his!

_MOKO TAKABISHA_

The enemy sorcerer was surprised when a blast of blue light slammed into the lead horde of trolls, sending them flying backward like bowling pins. Then a lone figure appeared in their midst and began taking down the sub-human army. He scowled as he recognized the newcomer. 

----------

Like the goblin monsters before, the trolls were mostly relying on brute force and sheer numbers to overwhelm their adversaries. However, their opponent was well-seasoned with such tactics and used incredibly fast maneuvers to dance about his foes. Like a grasshopper on steroids, Ranma bounced about, delivering quick strikes with his staff, dropping many trolls in several passes. However, even he knew that he couldn't defeat this many enemies, so he needed an equalizer.

He got it in the form of his Rune Cat.

Shin jumped into the middle of the fray and let loose with another of his psychokinetic explosions. This caused more trolls to be blown out of the battle and eased the pressure off Ranma and the other defenders.

Genie, Melissa and Merrill found themselves beset by trolls and were now fighting for their lives. For the red-haired swordswoman, it was a great way to relieve her stress after all the Hell Ranma had put her through. Her sword hacked and slashed though several dozen of her enemies.

Ranma kept on darting back and forth among the attackers, but this time he had decided on a new tactic. Seeing that there were still a lot of trolls, he needed to take them all out, or they would eventually wear him down. As he made several passes among the sorcerer's hordes, he began applying pieces of parchment to their backs and behind their heads. The near-brainless fighters didn't even notice as they continued fighting.

_This is going to take a lot of my Spell Scrolls._

When he had applied more than three dozen of the special strips of paper, he mentally contacted his Rune Cat. Shin acknowledged his master's call and rushed to his side. Leaping onto his right shoulder, the cat's eyes glowed as he sent a huge psychokinetic wave, separating the majority of elves from the trolls. Dark clouds suddenly appeared overhead as Ranma began calling on the wind and water spirits, using his cat as a medium. Then he thrust up his staff and cried out...

_LIGHTNING SCATTER!_

The clouds let loose with a huge electrical blast, which concentrated on the tip of Ranma's staff, then spread out into several smaller bolts that blanketed the area. Trolls that had Spell Scrolls attached to them were struck and exploded, taking several of their comrades along with them. The attack also caused confusion among the remaining enemy, and the elves took advantage of the upset and began to push the trolls back. Then the enemy decided that the battle was lost and started a disorganized retreat.

The enemy sorcerer grumbled as he saw that his forces were being routed, decided that it was time to face the magic-user who was defending the village. He had also taken note of the three females who were fighting at his side. They weren't of much consequence. Just a swordswoman, a priestess of Mylee, and a scrawny female that was most likely a thief. However, the cat perched on Ranma's shoulder was what caught his attention.

_So. It looks like the peasant has a Rune Cat. Well, perhaps I should show him **MY** secret weapon._

----------

The crowds of elves cheered as the trolls ran away. At the front, both Ranma and Shin were tired, after expending a large amount of their personal stores of magical power. Melissa and her compatriots came up to them. The priestess was ecstatic for the first time since Ranma had become her valiant champion.'

We did it! We did it!

Even Genie had to admit that Ranma's attack had been impressive. Not bad... for a loud-mouthed, egotistical magician.

We are so awesome! Merrill cheered.

However, Ranma was not celebrating with his comrades, as he knew that the battle was not yet over. His suspicions were confirmed as a figure appeared suddenly in a puff of smoke at the gates of the village.

Ranma growled as he immediately recognized his final adversary. Shin hissed as he jumped down from his master's shoulder and tensed up. His hair stood on end.

The enemy sorcerer smiled as he faced off against his old rival. He was a tall, slender individual with short blonde hair, and was dressed all in black, with a flowing red cape behind him. Around his neck appeared to be an amulet and in one hand, he held a magic wand.

Well, well, well. If it isn't the street-rat that Carwess took in nine years ago. I didn't expect to see you again after you left the Ohfun Academy. Kyle sneered.

I had a feeling that someone like you was behind all this, Kyle. Ranma pointed an accusing finger at him. I didn't see you at the Academy when I came back. I checked the records. Looks like _SOMEBODY_ got expelled for breaking into the archives.

Do you know this person, Ranma? Melissa asked.

Wish I didn't. Ranma replied as he took a few steps forward. Shin followed at his side. He used to be a third-rate trainee during my academy days. He never could beat me or Ila-chan.

Hmpf! I've changed since that time! Im not the same as I was. Kyle said with confidence as he held out his wand.

Yeah. You're even more annoying than ever. Ranma remarked as he twirled his staff before taking a stance.

Kyle smirked. I see that you don't have your wand, Ranma. Could it be that you don't have one anymore? You're here to get a replacement from the Enchanted Tree, arent you?

So why do you want it? You've already got a wand. 

Yes, but it can only do so much. I figure that a staff made from the inner core of the Enchanted Tree would be _FAR_ more powerful!

Celecia gasped, along with other elves. But, if you tear out the core, the Enchanted Tree will die... and so will we!

Kyle shrugged as he said, Oh well. Can't make a magic staff without killing a village of elves. And I figure that all that extra magical wood will fetch a very good price to other wizards.

You'll have to get past us first! Genie shouted as she rushed out with her sword and stood in front of Ranma.

Er... Genie, I hate to say this, Ranma called out. but you've _GOT_ to be kidding.

Kyle snickered as he waved his wand. For once, I agree with the street rat. You have _GOT_ to be kidding! He then focused his power and swung his arm in a sweeping motion. A huge wind was summoned up and swept the swordswoman into the air. 

Ranma winced as he watched Genie soar in an arc, then came crashing down into a nearby haystack. She groaned from the impact and seemed to be a little dazed, but unharmed.

The martial artist and magician sighed and shook his head. Why is it that Uncute Tomboys always want to learn things the _HARD_ way? He then faced off against his rival. Oh that was _REAL_ brave of you, Kyle. You know how I hate to see someone picking on the weak.

Shin agreed as he began powering up.

Genie, just now regaining her senses, heard Ranma's remark.

_HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?!_

Kyle chuckled at Ranma's pet, while ignoring Genie's cry of outrage. Ooh, you have a Rune Cat. I'm impressed! A very rare and powerful beast to be used as a familiar... almost as powerful as mine!

Kyle's chuckle became a scornful laugh, then pulled out a small whistle from a pocket in his cape. He then blew it, making a high-pitched sound. A moment later, a dark shadow appeared from the sky, then came down behind the sorcerer, kicking up huge gusts of wind and dust. The crowds of elves cried out and began backing away as a huge, black dragon came onto the scene and let off a monstrous roar.

Ranma tensed up as he and Shin faced off against a beast of destruction. His rival laughed as he levitated himself to perch on top of the dragon's head. Curls of smoke came out of the monster's mouth, indicating that it was a fire-breather.

Well, how do you like _MY_ pet, Ranma? It cost me a lot to get this dragon under my control. His name is Drak and I had intended to use him as a backup, if my trolls failed to conquer the village. He then addressed his monster. Drak... destroy everything here, except for the Enchanted Tree. He then pointed to Ranma. Start with him!

Ranma knew that things were about to get hot as the dragon began taking a deep breath. He reached into his tunic for a Spell Scroll as he called out to the priestess.

_MELISSA! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE! NOW!_

This time, priestess of Mylee did not argue as she and her compatriots began shouting and urging the elves to take cover. The crowds started to scream and panic as they moved away from the battle.

The dragon roared as it let loose with a fiery gout of flame, which would have reduced Ranma to a pile of ashes, if he had not defended himself with his Spell Scroll.

The Spell Scroll unfolded itself and floated in front of its user. The flames struck against it and were deflected to the side, as if they were impacting against an invisible wall.

Kyle chuckled again as he saw Ranma's pitiful attempt to hold off his pet. Well, it look like the street rat actually learned some kind of defensive magic. It won't save you! My dragon's power cannot be beaten!

Ranma gritted his teeth as he knew that Kyle was right. Already his Spell Scroll was starting to disintegrate under the heat of the dragon's breath. Shin was using his magic to strengthen it, but even he couldn't hold out against that kind of firepower for long. 

_**SHIN!** We'll **HAVE** to use... that spell._

_I know it's dangerous, but we don't got a choice!_

_Hey, I don't want to use it either, but it's all we've got left! We have to distract it long enough to make it work!_

_Get Kyle mad? Heh. I won't have any problem with that! What about the dragon?_

_Oh, I see. Okay, let's do it!_

Just as the Spell Scroll burned up and disappeared, both Ranma and his Rune Cat split up and ran to opposite sides, each avoiding the flames. Ranma leapt up toward Kyle and landed on the dragon's back. Running up its spine, he engaged his rival, while the beast thrashed about, trying to throw him off.

_HOW DARE YOU?!_ Kyle roared as he let loose with several fireballs at him.

Ranma easily dodge the projectiles and slammed into him, knocking him off the head of the dragon. Both tumbled to the ground, leaving the dragon to carry out its master's last orders, which was to destroy the elf village. The inhabitants screamed in terror as their homes were set ablaze.

On the ground, Shin let off an aura of power as he charged up all of his remaining stores of energy. His body became white and began to grow. Powerful, rippling muscles flexed as the Rune Cat underwent a startling transformation. The cat's teeth became sharper and his four canines elongated to become wicked-looking fangs. More rune symbols appeared on his shoulders, flanks and legs. When the transformation was finished, Shin had become a six-hundred pound, saber-toothed feline! 

----------

Kyle cried out as he continued to battle his greatest enemy.

Ranma danced around another barrage of fireballs, while retaliating with quick strikes with his staff... in a spiral.

You're no better than the last time we fought Kyle! You're _STILL_ a third-rate magic user, who's only good for entertaining at kids parties!

I'll kill you!

You mean, you'll try... and fail as always!

Kyle's rage began to boil even faster as Ranma continued to mock him. 

----------

Hey Genie, doesn't this look familiar? Merrill asked as she and her friends watched Ranma battle with Kyle.

Yeah, I remember this! Ranma pulled this same stunt on us! Genie replied. 

What are you talking about? Melissa asked.

Just watch. Merrill said. 

----------

At the same time Ranma was leading Kyle into a trap, Shin was taking on Drak. Using his superior speed and agility, the Rune Cat led the dragon away from the village and toward the place where there masters were fighting. Then Ranma added the final touch.

Hey Kyle! You're built like a stick!

Your face makes me sick!

You've got lousy magic tricks!

Why you!

Your head is too thick! You're dumb as a brick! You talk like a hick! Your hair's a cowlick! And you itch like a tick! In other words...

Here it comes! Merrill chirped.

_WHAT A TOTAL MORON!_

By this time Kyle was enraged to the point of no return. At the same time, his dragon let loose with a gout of flame at Shin, who happened to end up at Ranma's side, just as he finished the spiral.

_DIE RANMA!!!!!_

Kyle fired off a huge blast of rage-fueled flame. Combined with the dragon's breath, the results were spectacular!

_HIRYU SHOTEN HA!_

Both the dragon and its master were caught up in the massive whirlwind that the imbalance of temperatures had created, and were sent skyward. The effect had an unexpected dividend as the winds also put out the fires, saving the village. However, as the winds continued to blow with hurricane-like force, everyone had to hold on for dear life, or else be swept away like leaves.

Ranma and Shin now prepared to finish the job. They knew that the Rising Dragon Ascension Wave would only distract Kyle and his pet momentarily. Both began to glow with power as they communicated with each other telepathically.

_Shin! You ready?_

_I know this is going to drain just about all the magic we've got left, but there's no other way. We can't let Kyle keep that dragon._

_I know. Okay... here goes. I'll just... make something up. Don't want anyone else to figure out how we did this! Hey! I got it! I'll do what Lina Inverse did in the Slayers!_

_Never mind! Just do it!_

----------

Everyone looked on with awe as Ranma began making some funny gestures with his hands.

What's he doing now? Melissa asked.

Both Genie and Merrill shrugged as they went back to watching him. Then Ranma began to chant... but not his usual incantations.

Darkness beyond twilight...

What is this? Merrill asked.

Crimson beyond blood that flows...

Sounds like some kind of spell. But I've never heard of these incantations. Melissa said.

Buried in the stream of time, that's where you're power grows...

What kind of spell is this? Celecia wondered.

I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes that stand.... against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand...

_**DAMN!** This is going to take a lot of my ki along with it!_ Ranma thought as he formed a huge ball of energy above his outstretched arms. 

Let the fools that stand against me be destroyed by the power you and I possess...

Shin let loose with a massive roar as he transferred his power to Ranma.

_DRAGON SLAVE!_

With those words, a massive blast of energy was released and sent skyward. A shockwave rippled out and shook the village as the spell lanced toward Drak and struck the dragon dead center. The beast let off one final roar and died as its body fell like a flaming meteor. It landed heavily on the ground some miles away.

Ranma sank to his knees in total exhaustion as Shin's body returned to normal.

It was over.

Nearby, Melissa and everyone else stood in shock. The Mylee Priestess was trembling uncontrollably. Ranma was strong enough to kill a dragon! 

----------

The next day...

So this was the source of your Mystic Barrier? Ranma asked as he and his group were shown a large chest that was made of jade. Merrill was practically drooling at the sight of the magical container. The box alone would make her rich beyond her wildest dreams.

Celecia's father replied. Though we have never shown this secret to a human, I suppose we owe you this much. Within this box is an ancient sapphire which is able to project a protective barrier. It is a defensive shield that's so powerful, it could protect our village from nearly all kinds of spells or physical attacks. However, without the key to open the mystic chest, we cannot use the power of the gemstone to protect our village. This chest is enchanted with a very powerful Locking Spell to prevent the sapphire from being stolen. The key is what those trolls took and is now lost to us. We can never use the gem again.

Key? You mean... this thing? Ranma pulled out the key he had found, from his tunic and showed it to the elves.

The Elders all stared in disbelief at what was in Ranma's hand. Celecia's father looked like he was about to have a stroke. They had the means to save their village all along and never knew it!

The key! Where did you get it?! 

Ranma took on a very stern expression as he replied. How I got it is _NOT_ important! What _IS_ important is that if you had accepted my help, when I first offered it to you, then all of this could have been avoided! He gestured to the devastated village, in which the elves were busy rebuilding. He then looked over the crowds that were also in shock over this unexpected turn of events. Melissa, Genia and Merrill were in a state of astonishment as well.

_WILL IT KILL ANYONE TO LISTEN TO ME WHEN I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY?!_ Ranma yelled out in frustration.

There was a long moment of silence as his words sunk in to everyone present. The Elders became a bit red-faced as they realized they had made a very _BIG_ mistake. Finally, one of the Elders spoke.

You make a valid point, human... Celecia's father began.

This _HUMAN_ has a name, and it's Ranma! The Rune Soldier stated firmly with some irritation.

The Elder sighed and nodded as he reached out for the key. Perhaps we were a bit... hasty, Ranma. Now then, we'll take our key and...

Ranma pulled his hand back out of his reach. Not so fast, Gramps!

You could have gotten this key back for free, if you had simply shown some courtesy and not judged me, simply because Im human. I think a little object lesson is in order, so here's the deal. My group and I get safe passage out of your village and one branch from your Enchanted Tree, in exchange for your key.

Why you...!

Ranma wagged an index finger at him. It would be in your best interest to consider this offer. Remember, I just destroyed a dragon and saved all of your lives, even though you were planning to execute me, the Know-Nothing-Know-It-All and the Two Uncute Tomboys.

Both Merrill and Genie were about to shout in outrage, but Melissa quickly stopped them. Though she didn't like the insults either, she knew that now was not the time. They could always pound on Ranma later.

There was a very long silence between the Elders and Ranma and no one dared to speak. Finally, Celecia's father broke the silence.

Once again, you make a valid point. We do owe you much.

I'd say that free passage out of here and one small branch of enchanted wood would be payment enough.

We do not give up any branch of our Enchanted Tree easily. You drive a hard bargain, Ranma.

Take or leave it. He held up the key.

The Elders all looked at each other for a moment before nodding in unison. Finally Celecia's father nodded as well.

----------

Though the Elf Elders were still in a bit of a snit, Ranma's group were cheered by the crowds of elves as they were led by Celecia toward the edge of the village. Just about everyone were calling out a certain Rune Soldier's name.

_RANMA! RANMA! RANMA! RANMA! RANMA! RANMA!_

Melissa found the ovation to be elating, as she saw the cheering crowds when her champion walked by victorious. This was what a true hero should be! Perhaps, having Ranma as her hero was not so bad...

However, her elation was short-lived as reality sunk in. Her Valiant Champion's deeds would never be revealed to the Outside World and it was most likely the elves would never tell of how a human had saved them. It was so unfair! He had done a feat of unparalleled heroism and no one will ever know! 

----------

Outside of the Elf Village...

Well, this is where we part company, Ranma. It was good to see you again. Celecia said then added. I know that the Council of Elders are still ungrateful, but I think deep down, even they appreciated what you had done.

I didn't come here for gratitude, Celecia. I just came here for a piece of wood. Ranma twirled the branch in his hand before making it disappear with his Hidden Weapons technique. He would carve out his new wand when he got back to Ohfun. On his shoulder, Shin meowed. Take care of yourself, Celecia.

Celecia nodded as she levitated into the branches of a nearby tree and disappeared from sight.

Ranma stretched out his arms and yawned. Well, that's that. Come on, gang. We got us a _LONG_ walk back to Ohfun. Don't worry though. I recognize this area. He pointed east towards a row of bushes. Ohfun is about one day's walk from here. Then he pointed toward a path that headed north. Of course, we're going to have to take this route. It'll cost us an extra day but...

All three girls cried out, while giving him angry glares.

Is something wrong? Ranma asked innocently.

Is something wrong?! Genie repeated incredulously. After all the hell you put through, you've got some nerve to ask us that!

I don't follow.

You had us lose our dinner, constantly insult us, had us blown up and almost had us executed! Genie raged.

And on top of that, we didn't get any treasure! We're as broke as ever! Merrill added. You must think we're crazy to spend more time with you than we have to!

Can't you just use that Rune Cat to teleport us back to Ohfun? Melissa asked. She didn't like the prospect of having to walk with him either. You told us that Shin could transport us to places he's already been to.

Yeah he would if he could. Ranma admitted. But he can't so he won't.

Well that last spell we used to destroy that dragon drained nearly all of his magical reserves. _And mine, but you don't need to know that._ It'll take him at least three days before he's able to teleport. _And by that time, I should be back up to snuff as well._ I guess you're going to be stuck with me for a little while longer. You lucky girls!

_THREE DAYS?!_ The girls all cried out, then Genie decided that enough was enough. She began stomping away toward the hedges and Ohfun. Merrill and Melissa followed.

Hey, where are you going? Ranma called out as he watched the three.

Back to Ohfun and far away from you! Genie shouted back. If the city is east from here, then we're going this way!

Yeah, Ohfun is in that direction, but if I were you, I'd follow that path. He pointed to the route he had planned to take.

Well it's a good thing that we're not you! Merrill shouted back.

Having a boorish, crude lout such as you as my hero is against my will! Melissa agreed.

Ranma sighed as things seemed to be back to normal. He then said to them as they were about to clear those bushes. Okay, but can I just say three little words?

All three said angrily.

Watch your step.

_OOF! OW! YOW!_

_OW! OW! OW! OW!_

Ranma shook his head and sighed as he walked over to the bushes, and peered over the side to the steep ravine that was hidden behind them. He watched as the three girls went tumbling down the rocky slope toward the river at the bottom.

Yeah, I know Shin. But what can you do? The Uncute Tomboys and the Know-Nothing-Know-It-All always insist on learning things the _HARD_ way. He looked back down and winced as Genie crashed through a small patch of very thorny brambles. Ooh, that'll leave a mark.

The girls were quite battered as they landed in the river and were swept downstream by the current. As they became small dots in the distance, they all screamed out...

_RANMA, YOU JERK!_

At that point, the martial artist and his Rune Cat began to make their way down the ravine.

Well, I guess they know now why I wanted to take the longer way back. Come on, Shin. We've got to go fish them out.

Yes we have to. 

----------

Some distance away, a certain sorcerer was lamenting over the burned carcass of his dragon. He was a sorry sight as his clothes were shredded and his body was burned and bruised in places he never knew he had. He would have perished if his pet hadn't taken the brunt of Ranma's spell.

_It's impossible! There's no spell that's strong enough to kill a dragon! I've never heard of a thing called a Dragon Slave! How did he do it?! How?! You'll pay for this, Ranma! I swear it!_

Then Kyle cried out to the heavens.

_CURSE YOU RANMA!_ (4)

To be continued...

Author's Notes

Whooo! Now that was a long one! I almost decided to break this chapter into two parts. In any case, like Beast Within, Rune Soldier Ranma has gained enough feedback to become a full-blown project, but like BW, another of my other projects must be put on indefinite hold. Sorry Way of the Force. 

As for your questions about Ranma's Dragon Slave, it's not really Lina Inverse's spell, since there's no Shabrinigdo to call on. Ranma ad-libbed to throw anyone off who tries to learn it. Unlike Lina Inverse, casting this spell is _VERY_ draining for Ranma and his Rune Cat, and they can't cast anything else for several days. Lina Inverse can do it repeatedly. Ranma's Dragon Slave is mostly a last-ditch spell and he'll only use it when there's no other option.

In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In the next episode, Melissa is going to learn that despite her protests, Ranma is her champion and may just be the kind she needs, rather that the kind she wants.

(1) Ranma is most certainly acting true to his old personality, but then again, this time he's not being such a wuss against a girl. He _KNOWS_ he's better than Genie, and he'll rub it in at any given opportunity. One might think that this is cruel, but then again, Ranma may just be showing her, in his own way, to not depend solely on her weapon, and that she'd better be prepared for the time, when she has no weapon.

(2) One reader pointed out that Melissa wasn't quite as prissy and snobby as she was in the original Rune Soldier Louie series, but I beg to differ. I've watched the entire series, and time and time again, she'd whine and look down on Louie, despite his best efforts to please her. Louie was a goofball, but he was a _WELL-MEANING_ goofball, with the heart of a hero, if not the head. Melissa doesn't start to accept him until much later in the series, and at times shed much rather have the near-useless, but handsome Leonard, rather than the more competent, though silly Louie.

Now remember that in this story, it's Ranma that we're talking about, and we all know that his personality will annoy others, despite the fact that he's just being bluntly honest. Like Louie, his heart's in the right place, though he lacks overall subtlety. He's not going to try to be the hero that Melissa wants, but rather be the hero that he _IS_. And it's going to take a while before Melissa finally realizes this.

(3) Heh. I liked this scene so much from the Slayers that I couldn't resist adding it here. 

(4) It was only a matter of time before we heard this one! 


	8. Chapter 6: Duel of Honor Yeah Right!

**RUNE SOLDIER RANMA**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2, Rune Soldier Louie and anyone else mentioned in this story belongs to the other animaniacs out there.

: Thoughts

**Chapter 6**

Duel of Honor... Yeah Right!

The Laughing Swan...

"Well, that just about does it." Ranma commented as he finished the final touches on his new magic wand. He then twirled the instrument like a baton, then tossed it into the air with a flourish before catching it deftly. The new wand had a thin handle and a thick head, making it resemble a miniature club.

Sitting beside him, Ila nodded as she held Shin in her arms and petted him. The Rune Cat purred contentedly as he nuzzled against the sorceress. It had been two weeks since their hair-raising adventure with the elves. As expected, those three girls took the first opportunity to abandon Ranma as soon as they got back to Ohfun. Of course, they were ungrateful for all that he and his master had done for them. Maybe they should have let them drown in that river.

Shin yawned as he listened to Ila and Ranma.

"You did a really good job, Ranma." Ila commented as she looked over his handiwork. "This wand looks even better than the ones at the Academy. Say, what are these?" She pointed to some strange-looking markings engraved into the side of the wand's head.

"Oh, those are the new protection inscriptions I added. I don't want this wand to break like the other one. Last thing I want to do is to go back to the Enchanted Tree and those stiff-lipped Elf Elders. Man, they were almost as ungrateful as those two Uncute Tomboys and that Know-Nothing-Know-It-All."

"I don't know why you even tolerate them, considering how they treat you."

"Sometimes I ask myself that same question." Ranma admitted. "But I can't shake them off. Aunt Jenny says that wherever I go, Melissa goes. And that means those Uncute Tomboys go with her. Heck, I would have thought that they would _APPRECIATE_ the fact that I cleaned out that temple of all the zombies!"

Ila winced as she remembered back to the events of last week. Ranma had accompanied Melissa with some of the Mylee priestess trainees to some ghoul-infested ruins. The trainees looked up to the Lead Priestess as a role model and had assumed Ranma was her aide. Melissa went to great lengths not to let them know that he was actually her 'Valiant Champion.'

No sooner did they enter the temple, Ranma went into action, blowing through the hordes of undead like Hurricane Akane through the Horde of Hentai. The ensuing battle came to a head as he had used the Hiryu Shoten Ha and swept away all of the zombies... plus Melissa, and her trainees. When it was all over, the temple had been leveled and every last ghoul had been dispatched, much to the dismay of Melissa and her charges.

"Well, Ranma, you should know the reason why they left that area infested with the ghouls. It's to give the trainees experience with battling the forces of darkness."

"Hmpf! If they want zombies, I could lead them to places with zombies up the wazoo. Those girls were just _WANNABE_ Know-Nothing-Know-It-Alls. I can't believe they want to be like Melissa. Heck, she doesn't even know what she's talking about at times."

At that point, Ranma's order came to their table. As always, Ila just couldn't believe that her childhood friend could eat so much in one sitting. Today's meal was no exception. He had ordered an entire rack of ribs, about a dozen giant side dishes and a huge pitcher of wine. And these were just the appetizers.

Just as he was about to dig in, a certain individual came into the tavern, drawing the attention of many of the female patrons. There were numerous sighs and gasps as they beheld the figure that had entered.

Ranma however, was _NOT_ impressed. A pretty package was nothing without true substance. And he could tell that this joker was just wrap and ribbon around an empty box.

The man was dressed in gaudy, white armor with a flowing red cloak draped over his shoulders and trailing down his back. He had long, blonde hair that was obviously well-groomed, and Ranma suspected that he spent most of his time in a hair salon. He had the 'classical' good looks, which reminded the martial artist of a certain Blue Blunder. This in turn made him lose some of his appetite.

The stranger carried himself with a kind of pompous air as he strutted toward them. To Ranma, it was if the stranger was saying with his body, 'Look at Me! I'm God's Gift to Women! Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!' That type _ALWAYS_ gave Ranma a bad case of indigestion, just as Kuno did in his old life. With no appetite, Ranma decided to save his food for later and made the all the dishes disappear with his Hidden Weapons technique. Just then, the newcomer came up to them and spoke.

"By your clothes, I can see that you are a couple of sorcerers."

"Figure all that by yourself? Duh." Ranma said quietly in a none too pleasant voice. "This place is the nearest pub to the Magic Academy, so of _COURSE_ there are going to be lots of sorcerers here." 

Something about that guy's poetic voice really disgusted him. It was if someone had taken the most irritating aspects and style of Kuno's speech patterns and combined them with the whining sounds of Mousse.(1)

The stranger took no heed of Ranma's comments, then glanced toward Ila. He gave her a flashy smile and said with unbelievable pomp and arrogance. "Ah, I can see by your expression that you are taken with this handsome knight of Ramliearth, but I must say to you, not to fall in love with this valiant and glorious champion, for my heart belongs to another!" He then gave a casual toss of his blonde locks. "It's all right, I'm used to such!"

Ila looked on in disbelief and confusion. Why would she want this useless peacock, when she could win the heart of someone like Ranma? Her gaze then centered on the elaborately decorated sword, hanging in the scabbard on his hip.

_Interesting..._

Even though he had not been invited to sit down with them, the stranger did just that and clapped his hands together, signaling for the waiter. "Bring me a light salad and a glass of your best wine! A great hero has arrived!"

Ranma and Ila gazed at each other with identical expressions that said, '_WHO IS THIS DOOFUS?!_'

As he waited for his order, the newcomer then asked, "Excuse me, my good people, but can you give me directions to the Temple of Mylee?" 

----------

The Temple of Mylee...

"He _CAN'T_ be my Chosen Hero! He just _CAN'T_ be!" Melissa sobbed as she and her friends sat at the temple's garden.

Her friends were both in agreement as they too had come to resent the male member of their group. All that trouble, and they were no richer than they were when they first met him. After being blown up, attacked by goblins, almost executed by elves, and nearly break their necks and drowned, they were ready to give Ranma the boot, after putting him through the most excruciating series of torture first. He must suffer as they had. 

However, there were a few problems. First of all was the fact that Melissa was duty-bound to follow her Chosen Hero, wherever he might go. To refuse that obligation was to refuse the will of Mylee himself, and as a devout servant of the war god, the young priestess had to obey the laws of her religion.

The second problem was just as daunting. Ranma was no pushover. Even the stubborn Genie had to admit that he wasn't someone to take lightly. After all, he had the power to kill a dragon. No other sorcerer in the history of Ohfun had ever achieved such a feat. Even after they had told Master Carwess and Jenny of their adventure in the Elf Village, they still did not believe it had happened. It had taken the combined efforts of the master magician and the warrior priestess to kill a dragon during the warring periods of Ohfun.

Genie was still resentful of Ranma's ability to beat her, _WITHOUT_ any weapons or magic. How is that possible? Punches and kicks were for brutes and barroom brawlers. Surely the warrior with the sword would have the advantage, especially against someone who was totally unarmed, right? However, that arrogant, wise-cracking, irritating... _MAN_, continued to mock her skills and her status as a first-class warrior. He _NEVER_ took her seriously, and he would take every opportunity to show her up. She mentally made a vow to make him pay!

Genie winced a bit as her rear still ached after tumbling through those brambles on their last adventure.

Merrill was unhappy that she had not made a single bit of coin. Having a magician on their team was supposed to have been a good investment, but so far, only Ranma had profited from their excursions. At least he came out with a branch from the Enchanted Tree. All she had to show for it were bruises in places she never knew she had.

For the last two weeks, she had been sniffing about the other ruins near the city, only to later discover that they had already been raided... by him. Whenever she thought she was about to come across some treasure, she would instead find a certain message: _RANMA WAS HERE!_ That annoyed her to no end and she began to suspect that he had already visited every shrine, temple and whatnot within fifty leagues of Ohfun. If that was the case, then hard times were ahead and she would have to find some other means to make money.

Damn him!

Just then, the three saw the person in question approaching them. Beside him were Ila and an individual in armor. It was the stranger which made Melissa turn pale and shiver in absolute terror.

"C...C... Conrad?!"

As soon as he saw her, the armored figured immediately rushed toward the priestess and knelt down in front of her, holding out a single rose. "Oh my darling Melissa! It is I! Your beloved Conrad is here! The great and noble knight of Ramliearth has come to claim his one true love!"

The priestess was anything _BUT_ ecstatic at his presence. In fact, the disgusted and uncomfortable expression on her face reminded Ranma of someone else. A smile began to form as he remembered a certain Amazon and her myopic suitor. He also recalled an okonomiyaki chef with a cross-dressing moron, plus an uncute tomboy and a samurai wannabe.

_Hmm, now where have I seen this before? Now Melissa and this dope couldn't be...?_

"Who is this guy?" Merrill asked as she and Genie were in a state of confusion over the newcomer.

Melissa had never been so agitated as she tried to regain her composure. Reluctantly, she introduced him to her friends. "This is... Conrad, and as he had said, he is a knight of Ramliearth and..." She began to falter as she couldn't go on and tell them that Conrad was her...

Conrad laughed while placing a hand on her shoulder, drawing her closer to him, much to her dismay. "Ha ha ha! Your innate shyness is more charming than Toilet Cockroach Flowers, my dear Melissa!"

"Toilet Cockroach Flowers?! What the _HELL_ are those?" Ranma asked.

Conrad snorted as if insulted. "I'll have you know, you low-borne peasant magician, that Toilet Cockroach Flowers happen to be the most beautiful flowers in all of Ramliearth! And Melissa is the most beauteous of all flowers, that waits to be plucked by the most handsomest and poetic of knights. Who better to sniff her wondrous fragrance than I, Conrad of Ramilearth?"

Ranma became even more sick to his stomach. He didn't think _ANYONE_ could match that Shakesphere-spouting moron Kuno, but this Conrad dope came really close.

This particular moron then turned his attention to Melissa. "Now Melissa, why don't you tell them who I really am? _FI-AN-C_"

"_WHAT?! THIS GUY'S YOUR FIANCÉ?!_" Merrill gasped.

"_THIS WEIRDO?!_" Genie exclaimed.

"Wow." Ila remarked.

The 'knight' puffed out his chest while making a grand gesture. "Yes! Melissa and I are engaged to be joined in the bonds of holy wedlock!"

"Is this for real?" Merril asked.

Melissa could only moan and groan as she nodded slightly and very reluctantly.

At this point, Ranma began to snort and snicker at the sheer irony. Then he started to chuckle and chortle. Finally... he just let it all out.

"_BWAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!_"

Everyone looked over to where Ranma was now leaning against a stone pillar, while pounding his fist into the marble. He continued to guffaw without restraint. On the ground at his feet, Shin was casually cleaning himself as he waited for his master to stop laughing, which was going to be a while.

"_OH MAN! HA HA HA HA HA HA! THIS IS RICH! THIS IS PERFECT! ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! HA HA HA HA HA HA! OH BOY! HA HA HA HA HA HA! MAN, MELISSA, MYLEE MUST HAVE ONE HECK OF A SENSE OF HUMOR! WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_"

The priestess became extremely irritated at Ranma as he continued to laugh at her expense. She shouted out to him. "_I FAIL TO SEE WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THIS!_"

Ranma paused in his laughter, to face her, though he was still grinning like mad. "Then you don't get the joke! (2)" Then he went right back to his hysterics.

"_YOU THINK THIS IS SOME BIG JOKE?!_"

"_DAMN RIGHT I DO! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! IT'S ABOUT TIME I GOT SOME YANG TO MY YIN! HA HA HA HA HA!_"

"What are you talking about?!"

Ranma quieted down a bit to catch his breath, then gave Melissa a smug expression. "Think about it Melissa. You've been whining and moaning about getting your so-called hero. Well here he is! Your handsome, intelligent, knight in shining armor. Well, he's handsome and he's in shining armor. I can't say much about intelligence, but two out of three ain't bad, right? _HA HAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_"

Conrad, not knowing that he had just been insulted, took Ranma's mirth to be a compliment as he drew Melissa even closer. "Come, my dear Melissa, and let us return to Ramliearth. We can be wed in the Blue Chateau, surrounded by trees, meadows, lakes and..."

"No, we won't!"

This took Conrad by surprise as he had expected her to just leap into his arms. "But... why not?!"

Jenny's disciple gave her suitor a stern look and crossed her arms. "I have already refused you before, Conrad. I left my family and therefore, I have no obligation to my father, nor to the man he chose for me to marry!"

"It's not about the arranged marriage, if that's what you're thinking, Melissa my dear! I love you!" Conrad pleaded, making him sound so much like a certain Hidden Weapons Master.

"_BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER HAVE!_"

Ranma stopped laughing as he turned about and listened in on this drama, which was more humorous than Amateur Night at the Holy Shrine. He snickered every now and then as the two reminded him of Shampoo and Mousse.

"But I think you will come to love me, Melissa my darling!" Conrad insisted. "For I have changed my ways! I have given up being a magician and enlisted as a soldier, so that I may become the Valiant Champion you so desired!"

"Don't make me judge a book by its cover, Conrad!"

Ranma snorted at her statement. _What a hypocrite! She judged **ME** the moment we met and now she's giving these holier-than-thou lessons to this dope!_

"Besides, I've already found the champion I am supposed to serve." Melissa stated as she began walking toward Ranma.

Those words caught the magician-martial artist's attention. _Hold on! She didn't say what I think she just said, did she?_ When he saw her approach him, he swallowed hard, as all thoughts of laughter left him. _Oh no! She doesn't mean... she can't! No! No! No!_

Melissa took Ranma's arm and held him close, as Conrad looked on in total shock.

"This man is my Chosen Hero!" The priestess said with pride, though most people could tell it was to convince her unwanted suitor to leave her alone.

"_WHAT?! BUT HE'S A MAGICIAN! NOT A TRUE CHAMPION!_" Conrad's world began to crumble about him.

"He is the one in which my God Mylee have chosen for me, so you will have to just go back to Ramliearth and..."

"_NO!_ He cannot be!" Conrad protested. "He can't possibly compare to _MY_ good looks, my longer legs and my ability to compose beautiful poetry! He's... he's... just a commoner!"

Ranma was just getting over the shock of this sudden reversal, then looked at Melissa with a glare. He said to her in a very hard whisper, "Don't get me involved in this!"

"Quiet! You're not much better, so just play along!" Melissa hissed.

"Oh, so that's how it is. Well _MAYBE_ I should just dig out my best clothes for when I'm invited to your _WEDDING_... to him." Ranma stressed.

The priestess blanched as she realized that Ranma was her only escape from a fate worse than death. She then forced out a smile and nodded. She then spoke through her teeth. "Can't you just... help me out... please?"

"Well... since you asked so _NICELY_." Ranma said sarcastically, then turned his attention to Conrad. "Well, I'm afraid that Melissa here can't abandon her duty to her Chosen Hero. Sorry."

"No, no, no! This cannot be true! How can _YOU_ be her Valiant Champion?!" Conrad cried out, sounding more and more like Mousse. That made Ranma even more disgusted.

_Man! He's even more pathetic than Duck Boy!_ "Hey, I didn't want the job." Ranma shrugged. "But like Aunt Jenny says, I'm her Chosen Hero, and that's that. So I guess you should just say goodbye and..."

"_NO! THIS CANNOT BE! I CHALLENGE YOU!_"

"Say what?"

This declaration caught everyone by surprise.

"I challenge you to a duel of honor and of love... for my darling Melissa!" Conrad stated.

"Huh?" Ranma was really confused at this point, and irritated that this was an all-too familiar scene. "Now why would I want to fight somebody like you? I really don't like to pick on the weak and..."

"Ranma will accept your challenge!"

"Huh?" Ranma looked back at Melissa after her sudden acceptance to Conrad's challenge.

"And if you win, then I shall leave the Temple of Mylee and return to Ramliearth with you. But if he wins, then you will never again bother me! Agreed?"

"Now wait just a minute!" Ranma couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was, minding his own business, then all of a sudden, he was being roped into a duel as Melissa and Conrad started pulling this chivalry crap. It had been bad enough, when he had to accept all challenges at the Tendo Dojo, no matter how moronic the challenger was. And why was HE always the one who had to cover everyone else's sorry butts? Didn't he have _ANY_ say in this?

Conrad snorted at Melissa's terms, since he was certain that he would be the victor, (especially with his secret weapon). "Fine! Does your Chosen Hero agree? Or does he intend to hide behind his magic wand instead of facing me like a man?"

Conrad's last barb got Ranma's hackles rising. Though he wasn't as headstrong or as reckless as he was in his first life, he still didn't like to be called a coward. When he looked back at the girl holding his arm, he got another insult to his courage.

"You _WILL_ accept, won't you? You'll fight for my honor?" The priestess asked with some expectancy.

"All depends on whether a Know-Nothing-Know-It-All's honor is worth fighting for." Ranma growled.

"Are you a coward?! Are you even a man?!" Melissa asked in a none too gentle tone.

Genma's son let off a tired sigh as he bowed his head, while pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. She just _HAD_ to pull this chivalry nonsense. "Kami-sama, I _SHOULD_ have seen this one coming." He muttered, then looked back up at his would-be opponent. He paused for a long moment before nodding. "Fine. I accept. I could use another good laugh."

"Then it is settled!" The Ramliearth knight stated as he took out his sword and pointed its blade at his soon-to-be adversary. "In one week, we shall duel and I shall take my bride back to Ramliearth!" He then re-sheathed his sword and began to strut toward the front gate of the temple. However, those who were watching him leave noticed that he was breathing hard and his steps began to falter.

Ranma snorted as his earlier assessment of Conrad had proven to be correct. That wimp was seriously out of shape and all that pretty armor was just for show. It looked like that suit of metal was seriously weighing him down. When Conrad saw that people were watching him, he tried to make it look like he wasn't struggling, but he wasn't fooling anyone, least of all his opponent.

The magic-using martial artist sighed as Conrad left. He _REALLY_ didn't want to fight him. It wasn't out of cowardice, but out of disgust. He gave the Mylee priestess a harsh glare, which made Melissa cringe a bit. How dare she involve him in a problem that she was afraid to solve herself? Then his expression softened a bit as he remembered a scene in his past, in which he had done the very same thing with Akane, when Kodachi Kuno had taken a fancy to him. He supposed that when dealing with idiots who couldn't take no for an answer, it seemed that only _PHYSICAL_ means would be required to convince them. So be it.

With another sigh, he shrugged off Melissa's grip on his arm and began walking toward the gates. Shin followed closely behind him, with Ila tagging behind the Rune Cat.

"Ranma?" Melissa called out to him. She was feeling a _LITTLE_ guilty over the entire affair.

The martial arts sorcerer did not look back to her as he simply said, "I'll see you later." 

----------

As Ila and Ranma strolled through the streets of Ohfun, the young sorceress became a little worried. There was no doubt in her mind that Ranma could defeat that pompous jackass Conrad in a fair fight, but she had a feeling that Melissa's unwanted suitor wouldn't play by the rules, especially with what she had noticed at the Laughing Swan. Like Ranma, she wasn't convinced of the Ramilearth knight's claim to being a noble warrior. 

"Ranma? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal, Ila-chan. I mean, it's not the first time I got roped into a fight that wasn't any of my business." He let off another sigh as he stopped to pick up his cat. Shin meowed as he perched on his master's right shoulder.

"That was so unfair! Melissa had no right whatsoever to get you involved! You don't have to do this!"

"Yeah, I know I don't _HAVE_ to do it, but I'm going to do it anyway."

"Why?"

He took on a introspective look as he replied. "Well, as much as me and the Know-Nothing-Know-it-All argue and stuff, I _CAN_ understand her situation with Conrad. Conrad's the type that lives in his own fantasy world and anything that doesn't fit by his rules, is usually ignored. Either that or he rationalizes the truths so they become lies to fit his way of thinking. I've had a _LOT_ of experience with those kinds of people." _Boy have I had a lot of experience!_ "Simple logic won't work, so the only other option is to _POUND_ the truth into them."

"But that might not be enough." Ila pointed out.

"Yeah, well... it's still a lot of fun trying to pound some sense into them. I need to work off the stress." Ranma smirked. "In any case, I've got a week and I need to find out something."

"Did you notice...?"

"Oh yeah. It was kind of hard for me not to see it after he issued that challenge in my face." At that moment, his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten yet. "Come on Ila-chan, let's go get some dinner."

"But what about all food you made disappear?"

"Eh. I'll save that for a snack." 

----------

Later, at Genie's cabin...

The group was gathered together to discuss the upcoming duel between Ranma and Conrad. With the exception of Merrill, everyone was present. 

Currently, the martial artist was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. As far as Ranma was concerned, the fight was already decided with him as the victor. Surprisingly, Melissa was in complete agreement.

"So you don't think this Conrad person isn't someone to be worried about?" Genie asked as she and the other girls sat on a bed.

Melissa let off a confident sound and smiled. "I may not have seen him for a long time, but I am _VERY_ certain about his skills. Ranma shouldn't have any problem in defeating _HIM_ in a duel."

"Nothing like a fixed fight with a sure winner, eh?" Ranma commented sarcastically.

At that moment, Merrill came bursting into the cabin. She was out of breath and very agitated, as she tried to tell her friends as to what she had seen. 

----------

"You're kidding! Conrad can actually fight?!" Genie exclaimed in surprise. Though she hated to admit it, she and Ranma were of the same mind that Melissa's suitor was no threat.

"I saw it with my own eyes! He took out five men all by himself! I've never seen anyone swing a sword like that!" Merrill stated. "I hate to say this, but I think that he's just about as good as you are, Genie! He's a master swordsman!" She then looked over to where Ranma was standing and expected to see him cringing in fear. That would be worth seeing after all the Hell he put them through.

However, Ranma chuckled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Well if he's only as good as Ms. I-Can't-Fight-Without-A-Weapon, then I _DEFINITELY_ don't have anything to worry about."

"_WHAT?! WHY YOU...!_" Genie got up and grabbed for her sword, but Melissa stopped her before things got violent. She then gave her Chosen Hero a disapproving glare.

"How could you be so uncaring? Didn't you hear what Merrill just told us?"

"Yeah, so what?" Ranma shrugged again. "I've beaten Ms. Sword-Swinger without even working up a sweat. Mr. I-Think-I'm-A-Knight won't be much different."

"But this isn't just a fight! It's a duel, meaning that you have to use swords! You can't use any of your magic!"

"So what's your point?"

"Do you even know how to _USE_ a sword?!"

"Maybe."

"_MAYBE?!_" 

"Well, I haven't used a sword in a while, so I may be a bit rusty."

Melissa began to panic as she saw an image of herself, walking down the aisle... with Conrad waiting at the altar! No! She couldn't marry him! Ranma must win! He _HAD_ to win! She began to regret ever setting those terms to the duel.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I'll admit that I'm not Miyomoto Musashi, but I think I can get by."

"Who?" Ila asked.

"Forget it. In any case, I've got to go check something out, so I'll see you guys in a week. Coming Ila-chan?"

His childhood friend nodded as she and Ranma exited the cabin, leaving Melissa in a very agitated state.

Though she wanted to be supportive of her friend, Genie smirked at Ranma's confession. So there _WAS_ something that Ranma wasn't an expert on. 

----------

The streets of Ohfun...

"So this is where Merrill saw Conrad fight?" Ranma asked as they stood near a pub.

"Yes." Ila replied. "According to her, some ruffians were trying to take advantage of the waitress and that's when Conrad showed up and fought them off."

"Okay." He reached into his tunic and pulled out a Spell Scroll. He nodded to Shin and began chanting.

"Jihn Men, Ja A Khu, Do Kei Rhu... Jihn Men, Ja A Khu, Do Kei Rhu... Jihn Men, Ja A Khu, Do Kei Rhu..."

Ila watched in fascination as the Spell Scroll unrolled itself and floated before them. Ranma had told her in his letters that he had been developing a new kind of spell-casting. She did not recognize the markings on the slip of parchment, but she did notice that he wasn't using his new wand as a medium. She looked down and saw Shin's eyes glowing brightly as the Rune Cat channeled his energy into the parchment.

Then her eyes widened as she beheld ghostly images appear before them, as if history had decided to repeat itself. She immediately recognized the image of Conrad as he faced off against five unruly brutes. Cowering nearby was a frightened young girl, dressed in the tattered clothes of a barmaid. 

Ranma stopped chanting as the scene began to play out.

"What is this, Ranma?"

The martial arts mage nodded as he explained. "People and some objects tend to leave spiritual impressions to their surroundings. They're sort of like permanent records of past events. Usually, they're too faint to detect by regular scrying devices, but my Spell Scroll amplifies those leftover energies and makes them visible. Shin is using his powers to fine-tune the images. In a way, it's like a magical VCR and I'm just pressing the Playback button."

"What's a VCR?"

"Never mind. In short, I'm just opening up a window to the recent past. Let's see just how good Mr. Conrad _REALLY_ is."

The two magic-users watched as the scene displayed the pompous Conrad facing off against his five attackers. They all pulled out swords and were about to converge on him, but Melissa's suitor laughed as he held out his sword and said...

"It's time we danced together!"

In a flash, Conrad's sword weaved in and out with masterful strokes as he dispatched his enemies in a blur. In less than two heartbeats, his opponents were sprawled on the ground with only the Ramliearth Knight standing victorious. Then the scene faded away into nothingness.

Ranma nodded as he had gotten all the information he needed. "I thought so. That Conrad is nothing but a big faker." _As much as I hate to admit it, at least Kuno **WORKED** for his skills._

"So you saw it too?" Ila asked.

"Yep. And I've come across something like it before in my travels, so I know how to deal with it. It's got a couple of fatal flaws and I doubt that moron even knows about them."

"Are you sure you don't want me to...?"

"No. It's okay. You don't have to waste your time looking for it. I can handle it."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not something to take lightly. It can really hurt you. Exactly how _GOOD_ are your sword skills?"

"Well that..."

"Yes?"

"... is a _SECRET!_"(3) Ranma had always loved the Slayers anime, especially that Xellos character.

"I really hate it when you do that!" Ila pouted.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. In any case, tell _NO ONE_ of what we've learned tonight. Especially Melissa or her friends."

"What are you planning?"

Ranma took on a wicked smirk. "I think it's high time for Ms. Know-Nothing-Know-It-All to sweat it out a bit." 

----------

Five days before the duel...

Melissa was wringing her hands as she watched Ranma laze about in the branches of a nearby tree. 

Why wasn't he training for the duel? Didn't he hear about Conrad's great sword skills? He had taken out five armed men in an instant! Everyone in Ohfun was talking about that event. If Ranma didn't start practicing and soon, then he'll lose his life, and she would be condemned to a life with Conrad!

The priestess became very sick at the thought, and though she didn't want to admit it, she was getting a bit worried for Ranma's safety. He was crude, boorish and had no manners to speak of, but even he didn't deserve to die because of her pride.

Ranma appeared to be blissfully unaware of the girl's frustration and concern for him, as he casually munched on an apple. 

----------

Four days before the duel...

The Mylee Priestess was getting more agitated as Ranma lay peacefully on a hillside and watched the clouds above him. Every now and then he'd point up to one of the puffy shapes and address his cat.

"Hey Shin, that one looks like a big fish, doesn't it?"

"Meow."

"Ranma!"

The magic-using martial artist casually looked up at the very perplexed priestess. "Yeah?"

"_JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_"

"What's it look like? I'm relaxing." Ranma replied casually.

"_RELAXING?! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!_"

"Why not? It's such a beautiful day. You really ought to lighten up and enjoy it."

Melissa became exasperated at Ranma's lack of concern. "How can you be so calm about this? Do you realize what's at stake?!"

"Uh, remind me again as to what I'm fighting for this Saturday? It's not like it's anything really important."

"_NOT IMPORTANT?! _We're talking about my future! If Conrad wins, then I'll have to... _MARRY_ him! How can that _NOT_ be important?!"

The favorite pupil of Carwess shrugged. "Hey, it's not like _I'M_ the one making that trip down the aisle. And when you think about it, if Conrad wins, then we _BOTH_ win."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if he wins, then you leave the Order of Mylee, right? That means that you won't have to follow the decree of the War God. Therefore, I won't be your Chosen Hero any more and you'll never see me again. We both didn't want this 'hero' business, so this could be the easiest way out of that nonsense. Everybody wins if I throw the fight."

"_BUT I'LL BE STUCK MARRIED TO CONRAD!_"

"Okay, so Conrad and I win. Two out of three ain't bad. But considering how you and your Uncute Tomboy friends have treated me so far, I'm _VERY_ tempted to throw the fight and let Conrad take you back to Ramliearth."

This made Melissa begin to panic. "You... you wouldn't!"

"Well I didn't _SAY_ that I would... yet."

Ranma gathered up his Rune Cat and left Melissa to think about a few things. Just before he was out of sight, he called back to her. "Remember Ms. Know-Nothing-Know-It-All. You could have avoided this mess if you had simply said no to Conrad, instead of pulling this chivalry crap." 

As he headed back to the Magic Academy, he nodded to his cat, as his thoughts and the feline's mingled due to their psychic link.

"Meow?"

"Well of course I'm _NOT_ going to throw the duel. I just wanted Melissa to think about how she should be more appreciative, when someone does her a _BIG_ favor, especially when she had no right to drag me into her problems. If she had just _ASKED_ me, then I might have considered it."

"Mew."

"Yeah, well it's the story of my life. Nobody ever bothers to give me that simple courtesy."

"Meow?"

"Why have I decided not to throw the fight? For three reasons. Number one, I _DO_ know how Melissa feels, probably a lot more than what she has with Conrad. Number two, losing to a wimp like him, even on purpose, would leave a _REALLY_ bad taste in my mouth. I happen to like winning. And number three, the _LAST_ time I tried to throw a fight, it almost got me killed."

"Meow?"

"Oh, it was some dope who couldn't see a mountain at ten paces. My Uncute Fiancée had this bright idea of losing to him so I could get rid of another fiancée. Talk about lame." 

----------

Three days before the duel...

Melissa couldn't believe what she was seeing as she watched from behind some trees. At first she had thought that Ranma was getting serious about the duel and was in training, but what she beheld made her hopes plummet.

Ranma couldn't fight with a sword.

He was in a clearing in the forest and was swinging with a wooden practice sword at a training post. However, he was moving with all the skill and grace of a drunken ape and was hitting with very weak strikes. Even a novice swordsman could beat him! Conrad was going to slice him to ribbons on Saturday.

The priestess shook her head as images of Ranma's bloody body entered her mind. She couldn't be worried about his well-being, could she? She shook her head again and convinced herself that she was merely concerned with his safety, as a loyal Mylee priestess would be to her Chosen Hero. It was strictly her duty, that was all. 

With that in mind, she went off to find Genie. It would take some doing, but she was certain that the paladin could give Ranma the lessons he needed to win, or at least to survive. 

----------

As Melissa quietly left, Ranma smiled and stopped randomly hitting the training post. He had long since sensed her presence, thanks to his enhanced awareness. When he was certain that she was gone, he then got down to serious business. Focusing his ki into the wooden blade, he swung it in a quick and nearly invisible arc at his target.

A moment later, three criss-crossing lines appeared on the post, causing it to fall apart in neatly sliced sections. He smiled down at his handiwork. Through the years, he had been working on improving his sword techniques. He had long since exceeded Kuno's kendo skills and with the extra training from Jenny and the other blade masters he had met during his adventuring trips, he was quite the accomplished swordsman. Though he still preferred to fight unarmed, he did see the advantages of extended reach, and there were some things that one didn't want to touch with one's hands.

_Hmm, maybe I'll get the chance to use that new technique I made up last month._

----------

Two days before the duel...

"I really don't think this training is necessary." Ranma remarked as he and Genie faced each other with wooden practice swords. Currently, he was standing casually with his weapon slung across the back of his neck.

The red-haired warrior-woman growled a bit as she took a ready stance. "That's not what I hear. And from what I see so far, I'm going to have my work cut out for me." She assessed his stance and assumed that Ranma didn't know the first thing about proper swordsmanship. "And just so you know, I'm only doing this as a favor to Melissa."

"Really? I didn't think she was _THAT_ desperate." The magician and martial artist remarked.

"_WHAT THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!_"

"Having an Uncute Tomboy like you for a tutor is pretty pathetic, considering that you happen to be uncoordinated, have _GAPING_ holes in your defense and have all the tact of a raging bull. You ain't got nuthin' to teach me."

"_WHY YOU!_" In an instant Genie charged at him. Ranma always knew which buttons to push to get her going with a full head of steam.

And of course, once she starts, Ranma always finished it. He deftly ducked under Genie's swing, then used a leg sweep to knock her off her feet. Genie landed hard on her rear and back, as her opponent easily disarmed her with a simple rap to her wrist, causing her hand to reflexively open. Before she could recover, Ranma pointed the tip of his sword at her throat.

"I win."

"_YOU BASTARD! YOU CHEATED!_"

"Really? And how did I cheat?"

"You're supposed to use your sword in a duel! You just used those stupid unarmed moves again!"

"Oh? And if they were so stupid, then how come you're on your back? Besides, I don't remember anyone saying that you can't use your legs in battle."

"That's not how it's done!" She angrily brushed aside his sword and got up. "A duel is supposed to between two people and their sword skills! Using your legs is... wrong!"

"Really? I didn't think there was a handbook on proper dueling. Maybe I should borrow your book on the subject?" He then gave her another of his irritating smirks.

"Argh! I don't know why I even bothered, if you're _NOT_ going to follow the rules!" 

With those words, the short-tempered female stomped away. When she was long gone, Ranma looked down at his Rune Cat, who happened to be sitting nearby and had seen the entire affair.

"Meow?"

"Well sure, I know the proper etiquette to sword dueling. I did learn from Aunt Jenny and those other masters. I just don't think following those rules will do any good and as I recall, Conrad didn't state any rules to our duel, so I'm free to use whatever techniques I want. After all, he's going to cheat anyway, right?"

"Rowr!" Shin answered in complete agreement. 

----------

The night before the duel...

At the Temple of Mylee, Melissa was at her wits' end. She was kneeling before the altar and praying desperately for Mylee to send her a miracle. Ranma had done nothing but laze about and now it was too late. It looked like he did not even care, and his threat to throw the match had her on edge. 

Oh if only she had just said no to Conrad!

"It's against my will! It's against my will! It's against my will!" 

----------

In another part of the temple, The Head Priestess, Ranma, Ila and Carwess were quietly having tea. In the master magician's lap was Shin. Like Ila, he was very interested in his pupil's familiar. He made a note to ask Ranma is he could borrow the Rune Cat for a few days.

"So Ranma, are you ready for your match tomorrow? The entire town is talking about it." Jenny commented as she took a sip of her tea.

"No problem." Ranma replied as he munched on a cookie.

"You seem quite calm for someone who hasn't trained for what may end in your death." Jenny said with a bit of concern.

"Who says I haven't been training?"

"Melissa has been telling me that you haven't been taking this upcoming duel very seriously."

"Oh, Ms. Know-Nothing-Know-It-All told you?"

"Yes, well the thing is, we've all known you for a long time, Ranma. And you have always taken your training and challenges very seriously."

Ila smiled as she answered for her friend. "Yeah, well this time, Ranma doesn't have to train hard to beat Conrad."

"Ya got that right!" 

Both young magic-users laughed a bit, arousing the curiosity of the priestess and the master magician.

"It seems that you youngsters know something that we don't." Carwess commented.

"Yes, would you mind letting us in on the secret?" Jenny asked.

Ranma and Ila looked at each other, then shrugged as they both agreed that it would not matter. After they told them, both adults became shocked.

"What?! If that's the case, then the duel automatically goes to you, Ranma!" Jenny said.

"Indeed! There should not even be a duel, considering that Conrad would cheat like that!" Carwess agreed. "And he claimed to be an honorable knight!"

"I shall put a stop to this..."

Ranma held up a hand and said, "Aunt Jenny, Pops... could you keep this to yourselves? I don't want the duel to be canceled because of a technicality."

"But..."

"Please, Aunt Jenny. I _WANT_ to face Conrad, even if he is going to cheat with that thing."

"Why?" Carwess asked.

"Because, I want to teach a few people some object lessons. First, Aunt Jenny wanted me to give Melissa a couple of lessons in humility. Letting her sweat it out for a week is my way of showing her that she shouldn't pull that chivalry garbage, and dump her problems on someone else, just because she didn't want to face them herself. Second, I'm going to show Conrad that he can't fake his way into someone's heart. Besides, hypocrites like him really annoy me. Third, I'm going to show a certain Uncute Tomboy that she shouldn't scoff at what she doesn't understand."

"I see." Jenny became deep in thought as she considered Ranma's request. Finally she nodded. "Very well, Ranma. The duel shall proceed. However, you will be bound by the rules. Since it will be a contest of skills with the blade, you will not be allowed to use your magic, even though your opponent will be cheating."

"A pity." The head of the Magic Academy sighed. "I would have liked to see how much you had improved since you left the Academy."

"Hey don't worry about it, Pops. I got it covered." 

----------

The day of the duel...

The stadium in which all official duels and contests took place was crowded to full capacity. The inhabitants of Ohfun had come to watch the great 'knight' of Ramliearth take on a barely-known sorcerer in a duel of honor. Many believed that it would be a one-sided fight or rather slaughter. The legend of Conrad's great skills with the blade had spread far and wide, making him the favorite to win. The fact that he was dueling to claim his beloved was a romantic notion and had captured the imagination of many of the female spectators. In fact, three particular girls were anxious to see Ranma get skewered. They were the three apprentice priestesses that had accompanied him and Melissa during that debacle at that zombie-infested temple. They did not like the way Ranma treated their role model and were hoping that this would be his last day.

When Jenny and Melissa took their places at the main podium, the crowds quieted down as they waited for the combatants to arrive. A few minutes later, the pompous knight of Ramliearth appeared and strutted confidently into the arena, dressed in his armor with his trusty sword at his side. There was a huge roar from the throngs of people as Conrad raked in his fame for all it was worth, waving to the crowds. He had planned to make his victory the most spectacular sight ever, a display most worthy of a great hero such as he! It would be most fitting after he had dispatched his opponent and claim his beloved Melissa!

In the podium, Melissa winced as she beheld the person who just might become her husband. Her anxiety became more intense as she heard her disciples cheering for Conrad.

"Yeah! Kill that rotten sorcerer!"

"Rip him apart!"

"Show him what a _TRUE_ hero is like!"

Jenny noticed that her top pupil was none too pleased at this ovation over her suitor. She nodded as she remembered back to her discussion with Ranma, during that fateful ceremony which bound him to Melissa. 

_Hmm, perhaps Melissa is beginning to understand that her idea of what a true hero should be is unrealistic. I knew from the day I first met Ranma, that he was a champion. I wonder how long it will be before Melissa realizes this._

Just then, the crowds' cheers became a series of boos and hissing as another person entered the arena. Dressed simply in a red, short-sleeved tunic, dark pants and leather boots, Ranma strolled toward where his opponent awaited him. Slung over his shoulder was the short broadsword that Jenny had given to him, and under his right arm was a long, fabric-wrapped bundle. He ignored the hostility coming from the majority of the people. As far as he was concerned, fame did nothing but give one a swelled head. He had learned that hard lesson in his first life. The cheers that came from the ones that counted were all that mattered to him.

"You go, Ranma!"

"Meow!"

Ila and Shin were sitting near the podium where Jenny and Melissa were. Sitting behind them were Genie and Merrill. The young thief was counting on her abacus. She had set up some betting pools on the fight and stood to make a very tidy profit. 

The Head Priestess waved to her favorite pupil, then signaled for the crowds to become quiet. At the same time, Master Carwess came into the arena and approached the two combatants. In his hands was a satin pillow with two decorative bracelets on it. Ranma recognized the bands as Magic Restrictors. Unlike the Magic Reduction Manacle he had worn at the Academy, these would not permit the wearer to cast _ANY_ spell, either through incantations, or channeling his power through a medium. Any attempt to do so would result in a very painful shock to the wearer. They could only be opened with a special key.

Carwess nodded to the both of them, then began to address the crowds. This will be a duel of honor, which will pit the physical skills of these two in swordsmanship, strength, and endurance. Since both are knowledgeable in the ways of magic, each will be required to wear a Magic Restrictor, to ensure a fair fight. Refusal to wear the Restrictor will mean an automatic forfeit. Ranma, do you accept the Restrictor? 

----------

Melissa felt her heart stop as her Chosen Hero did not answer right away. That could only mean one thing.

_No! He isn't thinking of forfeiting... is he?_ Ranma's earlier words came back to her, and he would have good enough reason to give up right here and now. She and her friends had _NOT_ treated him with the least amount of courtesy. 

----------

In the arena, Ranma looked out of the corner of one eye at the podium and saw the apprehension on Melissa's face. Finally, he held out his right arm.

I accept.

His mentor nodded as he snapped the bracelet on Ranma's forearm, then turned to Conrad.

Sir Conrad, do you accept the Restrictor?

The pompous jerk let off a laugh as he proudly held out his right arm. But of course! I have long since given up the ways of magic, and will fight with all the gallantry and skill of Melissa's _TRUE_ champion!

Ranma's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he watched Carwess place the bracelet on Conrad's forearm. _Oh **SURE**! You **WOULD** accept the Restrictor, since you won't **NEED** to cast your own spells. Not while you have that **SECRET** weapon of yours. Well, we'll see who's the champion... and who's the chump!_ (4) The two stepped back a few yards and waited for the referee.

Carwess then stepped back and gave the signal for the fighters to begin. Conrad made a grand show of drawing his sword and pointed it at Ranma. Now then, let us begin our dance!

Ranma frowned as he noted that the gem that was set in the hilt of Conrad's sword glowed slightly. He then held out the bundle in his arms and unwrapped it, revealing two wooden bokkens. Taking one in his right hand, he gave it a twirl, then tossed the other weapon at Conrad's feet. The wooden blade landed in front of his opponent.

Hmmm? What is this? He asked in complete puzzlement.

Your weapon. Ranma replied simply as he took a stance. (5) 

----------

What's he doing? Merrill wondered. Why hasn't he drawn his sword?

Genie shook her head. Se didn't know what he was planning, but she became very intrigued at the strange stance he had taken. She didn't recognize the style, but she had an ominous feeling about it. 

----------

I didn't come here to play with sticks! I came to duel! Conrad said with indignation. Draw your weapon and quit stalling!

I've already drawn my weapon. Ranma stated. You have yet to pick up yours.

What?! Are you a coward? Can you not fight me with a _MAN'S_ weapon?!

The son of Genma smirked. Hmpf! A sword does not make anyone a man. It is the _MAN_ that makes the sword. And you most definitely do _NOT_ qualify as a man. As far as I'm concerned, you have to _EARN_ the right to face the blade Aunt Jenny gave to me.

Rubbish! Nonsense! I will not stand for these insults!

Fine then. You can fight me with that piece of junk... if you even know how.

That last quip got to Conrad as he charged in with impossible speed. Die Ranma!

_**RiIIIIIPPPPPP! **_

----------

Melissa gasped as she saw the front of Ranma's shirt ripped open. She hadn't been able to see the sword thrust. Conrad had executed the maneuver flawlessly and she began to wonder how he had become so skilled. It had to have been by sheer luck that Ranma had twisted at the last second to avoid getting cut. No one was _THAT_ fast, right? 

----------

Conrad chuckled as he backed off a bit and taunted his adversary. Now do you see the folly of facing me without a _REAL_ man's weapon?

Ranma glanced down at the gash in his shirt and shrugged. The sword had not cut into his skin, so the damage was of no consequence. He had gauged the speed in which his foe moved, so now he was ready to give this snobbish jerk a lesson he would not forget.

Enjoy your little victory, Conrad. It's the only freebie you're going to get!

Have at thee!

Conrad then began delivering strokes, slashes and thrusts at an incredible rate. The grace and power behind the attacks would have cut down even a master swordsman. To those who were watching, Conrad was like an unstoppable force of nature and his blade flashed like lightning.

However, as fast as Conrad was, Ranma was faster.

The martial artist made no countermoves as he weaved in and out of Conrad's attacks, taking note of each movement. His bokken remained at his side in a relaxed position and seemed to serve no purpose other than to occupy his right hand. As he continued to dodge as if he was facing the Blue Blunder again, he began to recognize the sword-style Conrad was using.

_Hmmm... heavy power slashes, emphasis on delivering killing blows... very weak defensive moves... yep, that's Northern Ramliearth Capital all right._

----------

Why isn't he fighting back? He'll be slaughtered! Merrill cried out. Though she was a _LITTLE_ concerned for his safety, she was more concerned over the loss of profits she would suffer, should he lose this duel.

Genie said nothing as she continued to watch with some interest. She had no idea that Conrad was so skilled, but even more impressive was Ranma being able to dodge his attacks. In all of their past encounters, she had never taken the time to consider his speed and agility. She had always been too angry. However, now she could see him in action and she started to develop a grudging respect for his abilities... but just a little.

Ila nodded as she saw her childhood friend continue to bait his opponent. She knew from experience that Ranma tended to test out his opponent and gauge his abilities... before kicking the snot out of him. And judging from Ranma's slight smile, she assumed that he had figured out all of Conrad's tricks and was about to... 

----------

Damn you! _HOLD STILL!_

_**WHOOSH!**_

Conrad's swing would have cut Ranma in half, but the martial artist simply jumped over it, then landed lightly on the flat of the blade, near the point. To everyone's amazement, he balanced easily and seemed to have become weightless as his opponent looked up in disbelief. Then Ranma attacked.

_**WHAP!**_

Conrad staggered backward after his foe had delivered a quick strike between the eyes, then jumped off the sword. The Ramliearth Knight glared at his opponent with rage.

_HOW DARE YOU MAR MY PERFECT FACE?!_

Ranma twirled his bokken while casually responding. If this had been _STEEL_ instead of wood, then you wouldn't _HAVE_ a face to complain about.

----------

Hey! He cheated with magic! One of Melissa's admirers shouted out.

However, Ila shook her head. No. If that had been magic, then the Restrictor would have shocked him.

Then how did he do that? Merrill wondered.

As he would say it, that is a secret. 

----------

You! I shall not stand for this mockery any longer! Conrad declared.

Then why don't you lie down? Ranma suggested as his foe charged in again.

**_WHAP!_**

Ducking another slash, he slammed his bokken into the backs of Conrad's knees, causing them to buckle. The knight fell forward and received a face full of dirt. He quickly got back up again and tried to skewer his opponent, but Ranma easily parried the sword with the flat of his wooden weapon, and locked it to one side. He then reached out with his free hand and using his middle finger and thumb, he flicked at the so-called True Hero's nose, angering him even more.

You're really pathetic Conrad. You don't have a _CLUE_ as to what you're doing. And I think it's time I expose you for the phony that you are!

What do you mean by that? He demanded as he tried to free his sword, but Ranma's bokken kept it down and away.

If you _TRULY_ were trained in the style of Northern Ramliearth Capital, then you would know of its weaknesses, such as a tendency to swing in wide arcs, and very poor recovery time. Very easy to evade, and to take advantage of. Of course, since you let your sword do all the work, you wouldn't know _ANY_ of that.

What are you talking about? Conrad raged as he finally broke away and was about to attack again.

Oh yeah, and it's also very weak against stabbing motions... like this!

To everyone's astonishment Ranma then gave them a demonstration of Kuno's best technique. He let loose with a series of staccato thrusts that were nearly too fast to perceive. Conrad found himself being forced backward under the onslaught. His sword couldn't deflect all of the blows and several ripped into his armor as if it were made of tinfoil. Behind him, the arena wall began to crumble. 

----------

Ila let off a low whistle as she saw the effects of Ranmas attack.

Wow, just from the air pressure alone. (6)

By this time, Genie was speechless. 

---------

Conrad was now cowering against the ruined wall as Ranma pointed out the final flaw of the sword-style he was using. With a simple block, then a special twist, he forced Conrad's sword out of his hands and sent it flying upward.

Novices of this style tend to grip the sword too hard, thereby making it easier for them to be disarmed.

At that moment, Ranma heard a voice.

Ranma, look out!

He twisted about to block Conrad's blade as it came down by itself, then began to swing and thrust on its own. However, he easily countered every move and continued to speak.

Like I said Conrad, you wouldn't know any of these weaknesses, since you let your _MAGIC DANCING SWORD_ do all the work!

Conrad eeped at that point. The jig was up. 

----------

So that's it. A magic sword. No wonder he was so good. Genie stated.

Ila nodded with pride as she watched Ranma take control of the duel. Now that Conrad was stripped of his only edge, he was no longer a threat. 

----------

Ranma smirked as he anticipated each of the sword's movements. As its name implied, a Dancing Sword moved in a specific pattern and rhythm. It was like a dance and did not change. Since this particular sword was created in Ramliearth, it was imbued with all the moves of that sword-style. There was no variation and it was easy for him to dodge and counter each attack. A few moments later, he caught the sword in a bind and sent it flying toward the arena wall. The blade impacted hard and buried itself into the stone. Then he delivered the final blow. With a single swipe of his ki-enhanced blade, he shattered the gem in the hilt, dispelling the magic that empowered the weapon. The sword fell to the ground as a lifeless length of steel.

Conrad cried out in despair. _NO! MY FATHER'S DANCING SWORD!_

Ranma snorted in disgust as he faced off against the phony. Too bad. He then walked over to where the second bokken lay and kicked it toward Conrad's feet. Now, as I said before, it's time for you to pick up your weapon.

Conrad at this point, had no desire to face his foe. His one advantage was gone and there was only one other option he could try.

W-W-Wait! We're both magicians, right? Why don't we make this into a duel of magic?

I thought you said you _GAVE UP_ magic, Conrad. I really hate it when people don't follow the rules they set up for themselves!

Please wait!

Besides, we can't use magic with these Restrictors on, remember? The only reason that Dancing Sword worked was because it had its own Power Gem. It didn't need any help from its wielder, other than the secret password to activate it. So now... as you said before, let's dance!

_NO! WITHOUT THAT SWORD, I'M JUST A GOOD-LOOKING GUY WITH LONG LEGS AND..._

With or without that sword, you're nothing, Conrad! You say you're this great warrior? You don't know the first thing about being a warrior, so I'm going to give you a taste of what a real warrior can do!

At that point, Ranma took a different stance and held out his bokken before him. Conrad, fearing for his life, picked up the other bokken and looked about for a way out.

Ranma smirked as his foe was frozen with fear. Then he decided to use one of his newer techniques. He had been working on this particular movement for a long time. Unknowingly, he had rediscovered one of Genma's forbidden techniques. He then remembered an anime he had seen called Samurai Deeper Kyo and decided to use it, just as he did with the Dragon Slave.

Holding up his free hand, he made a bit of his ki appear on his index and middle fingers. He then began running the tips of his fingers across the blade of the wooden sword, causing it to glow with light. 

----------

He's cheating with magic this time! Another of Melissa's admirers declared.

Oh? And Conrad's Dancing Sword was fair then? Ila pointed out. Besides, the Restrictor Ranma's wearing is still active, so that can't be magic.

_Then what is it?_ Genie wondered. 

----------

Ranma smirked as his fingers reached the tip of the bokken. He began to softly speak the first line.

Mumyou Jinpu Style... Satsujin Ken

Conrad was now petrified and couldn't move as Ranma raised his sword above his head, then brought the sword down in a graceful arc.

A huge wind had been swept up and blew toward Conrad. The false knight screamed like a little girl as he was enveloped in the gale force. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, it died down, leaving the knight' seemingly unharmed. Conrad began to laugh at Ranma's failure, but then he heard an ominous cracking sound. Afterwards, his bokken fell apart, followed by his armor. Metal plates clattered to the ground, leaving a stunned Conrad exposed to everyone.

Ranma smiled evilly after he had shelled his opponent like a lobster. "You heard it too... didn't you? The voice... of the wind!" 

----------

Wow! You are _SO_ awesome, Ranma! Ila cried out.

Genie was in a state of total disbelief. It couldn't be possible. Ranma couldn't be better than her!

As for Melissa's fans, they became revolted when they saw Conrad in only his boxer shorts. Their image of a handsome knight disappeared in an instant.

What is that?!

He's so... skinny!

----------

Ranma opted to finish off this prancing nobody and charged at him.

_ANYTHING GOES... FINAL ATTACK!_

Conrad cried out as he closed his eyes and cringed.

_**FWHUMP!**_

Everyone stared in shock at what Ranma had done to his opponent. Then Ila started to laugh. Followed by Merrill, Genie, and all the rest. Soon the entire stadium was rocking with mirth. Even Jenny and Melissa couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Who wouldn't after seeing Ranma pull Conrad's boxer shorts over his head?

Anything Goes Final Attack... _THE WEDGIE!_

Melissa's suitor had been humiliated and defeated. Not wanting to endure any further shame, Conrad ran for the exit with his shorts up his head and his cheeks protruding. All the respect he had gained from his false skills was gone and the crowds now cheered for his rival.

The martial arts mage smiled as he waved to the crowds and gave the people in the podium a bow. As Carwess declared him as the winner of the duel, Ila and Shin came down from the stands to give their friend a victory hug.

High up in the podium, Jenny applauded and glanced over to Melissa, who was in a mixed state of emotions.

_You may say that having Ranma as your hero is against your will, Melissa. However, even you have to admit, that he **IS** a hero. Not the kind of hero you want, but a hero nonetheless._

To be continued...

Author's Notes

Wow, and I thought the last chapter was long! In any case, the duel between Ranma and Conrad is now over, though like Kuno, Mousse and Ryoga, you can bet tat fake knight will be back. At this Melissa and the girls will _START_ to realize that having Ranma around isn't so bad, though it's still going to be an uphill battle. 

Next chapter, we'll see Merrill and Ranma interact as the girl thief comes into a _LOT_ of money after Ranma's Duel. More hijinks ensue ad Ranma tries to teach her the downfalls of greed.

(1) Think of the most _IRRITATING AND ANNOYING_ voice you have ever heard in your life and imagine that person talking nonstop. That would make anyone sick to the stomach.

(2) But WE all get the joke, right?

(3) Hee, hee!

(4) Famous quote Mike Tyson gave to Michael Spinks, before devastating him in the first round.

(5) This was one of my favorite episodes of Samurai Jack.

(6) Nabiki's quote. 


	9. Chapter 7: Easy Come, Easy Go

**RUNE SOLDIER RANMA**

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and Rune Soldier Louie belong to their own respective creators.

>: Thoughts

**Chapter 7 **

Easy Come, Easy Go...

The Kingdom of Ohfun, at an inn in the City of Fahn (1)...

Merrill smiled with a look that would have made Nabiki Tendo proud. At long last, the male member of their adventuring team had made her some considerable coin. All the trials, all headaches, all the insults, all the _PAIN_, had been worth it. Never before had the young brunette seen so much _GOLD!_

Her winnings in the betting pools during Conrad and Ranma's duel had amounted to more than 10,000 gold pieces. She had finally paid off the tax collectors and all of her debts, as well as Genie's and Melissa's. They were her best friends after all. As for Ranma, well she didn't see any reason to let him have any of it, especially the Hell he had put the three of them through.

She sighed as she hugged the huge ceramic jar that held all of the money. Then she got an idea and stripped off all of her clothes. She then immersed herself into her winnings and lavished in the container as if she was enjoying a hot spring. It wasn't every day that she got to enjoy soaking in gold.

Life couldn't get any better.

However, as she continued to soak in her winnings, she couldn't help but feel somewhat edgy at having so much wealth. There were bandits, thieves and robbers all over Fahn and she would have to protect her 'Darling Jar.'

---------------

The Laughing Swan...

Genie and Melissa both stared in disbelief as they watched Ranma eat. This was their first time at seeing the Anything Goes Eating Techniques in action, and it took all of their willpower not to throw up. Melissa was especially disgusted as she watched him make his food disappear.

He seemed to be utterly ignorant of even the most rudimentary of table manners. A true hero is supposed to know etiquette. At the very least, he should _CHEW_ before swallowing. It looked as if he were inhaling his meal. And how was he eating so fast, by using just a pair of thin, wooden sticks? He hadn't even touched the knife and fork in front of him, as he had produced those sticks out of thin air and began to wolf down his meal. The fact that he was devouring enough to feed a dozen people made her feel even more revolted. She began to feel so sick of watching him eat, she started to lose her own appetite as she looked down at her dinner and saw... an empty plate?!

The priestess' eyes widened even further as she wondered just where her food had disappeared. She had ordered some pork cutlets and was certain that she hadn't taken a bite yet. She then looked over to her companion as Genie also gasped in surprise.

"Hey! Where's my dinner?!" The redheaded swordswoman demanded. She had ordered a prime cut of beef and a large side of potatoes. It was the first good meal she had bought in a long while, now that she didn't have any taxes and debts to worry about. She had been ready to dig in, when she was distracted for a moment by Ranma eating his own meal.

Ranma paused between gulps and shrugged. "Yeah, that steak was a bit overdone, and those potatoes could have used some more seasonings. And those pork cutlets really weren't worth the price listed on the menu."

"_WHAT?! YOU ATE OUR DINNERS?!_" Genie cried out in outrage. It was bad enough that this jerk put them through Hell during their adventures, but he had the gall to steal their food in front of them! And that steak had smelled so good too!

Melissa was also angry that Ranma had eaten their meals, but she was a bit curious as to how Ranma had done it. She could have sworn that she had been watching him all the time. When and how did he manage to eat a large steak and all that other food, while still devouring his own gigantic meal?

The magician and martial artist shrugged again as he continued eating and responded between bites. "Hey... (gulp)... It ain't my fault... (bite)... that you two... (chomp)... are too slow... (munch)... Like they say... (gobble)... you snooze... (gnaw)... you lose... (crunch).. I would think... (yummy)... that you'd know... (slurp)... how to keep what's yours. Especially you... (Mmmm)... Ms. I-Can't-Fight-Without-A- Weapon... (gulp)... I swear, your reflexes are like a dead slug's... (chomp)... awareness is nonexistent... (gobble)... and your defense sucks... (crunch)... It didn't take any effort to get at your food..."

"_WHY YOU...!_" Genie growled as she felt her temper rising again. "You're going to pay for our dinners!"

Ranma polished off the remainder of the food, then nonchalantly propped his feet up on the table. Beside him, Shin yawned as he finished off his plate of fish and decided to take a catnap.

"And why should I pay for something twice?" Ranma asked innocently.

"What are you talking about?!" Genie demanded. "You didn't pay for our meals!"

"Oh yes I did." Ranma pointed out. "You got the money from Merrill, after she paid off all of your debts and taxes, right? And exactly where did _SHE_ get the money? She got it from all of her betting pools from _MY_ duel with Conrad. So as I see it, you two wouldn't have been able to afford any meals without me. You'd probably still be dodging the tax collector. In fact, you three owe a great deal to me, ever since we met."

"We owe you nothing!" Genie denied.

"Oh? That's not how I see it. For one thing, if it weren't for me, Melissa would have become Mrs. Conrad of Ramliearth, right?" He gave the priestess a knowing grin.

Melissa became extremely agitated at that fact, though she couldn't deny it.

"It weren't for me, then all three of you would still be in debt up to your eyebrows. I saved the you girls twice, despite the fact that you ignored my advice. Now whom do you think you have to thank for getting you all out of the hole?"

"Your kind of help we _DON'T_ need!" Genie growled.

"The way I see it, this group needs all the help it can get." Ranma said nonchalantly as he polished off his dinner and got up. Shin woke from his nap and leapt up to his master's right shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Melissa asked, though she was just as perturbed as her comrade was.

"I'm going to collect on what Merrill owes me. I figure that half the gold she earned from those betting pools belongs to me, since I did all the work."

"Hah! Good luck!" Genie scoffed. "When it comes to money, Merrill can be really miserly."

Ranma shrugged. "I've got some experience in dealing with those kinds of people. Compared to Nabiki, Merrill's a penny-ante operator."

"Who?" Both women asked.

The martial arts mage didn't bother to answer as he exited the tavern. His reluctant and irritated traveling companions soon followed him.

---------------

Merrill sighed contentedly as she continued to sit inside her 'Darling Jar.' She was in absolute Heaven and nothing could bring her down.

Then she started smelling smoke and heard someone yell out.

"_FIRE!_"

That cry of alarm quickly got her attention as black wisps of smoke began to appear from the seams between the floorboards and from under the door. She let off a scream as she hurriedly put on her undergarments and leapt out of the second-story window. Though nowhere near as agile as Ranma, Merrill's experiences as a thief allowed her to drop down to a lower rooftop, then bounced off an awning, before landing on the street below. A crowd had gathered to witness the inn as it burned. Standing in a line nearby, the fire brigade was busily passing buckets of water in an attempt to quench the flames.

"Darn!" Merrill griped as she watched the building go up in flames. She began to feel a draft and wished that she had put on her clothes. She also remembered that she had left her lock-picking tools and other equipment in her room, as well as her...

"_NOOOOOOO! MY DARLING JAR!!!!!_"

Paying no heed of the danger, Merrill grabbed a bucket of water from one of the fire brigade volunteers and doused her with it. She then ran headlong through the front door, much to the shock of everyone watching.

"_HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!_"

"_ARE YOU CRAZY?!_"

"_WHO IS THIS DARLING JAR GUY?_"

A minute later, Merrill emerged through a window near the roof with a huge bundle on her back. She then made a not-so-graceful landing in a water reservoir and ran off.

"_DON'T WORRY MY DARLING JAR! I'LL PROTECT YOU!_"

---------------

A few minutes later, Ranma and the others arrived at the scene. After hearing the fire alarm, the group decided to check on Merrill as the fire was in the vicinity of the inn that she was staying at. Looking around, they saw no sign of their missing group member and decided to ask the locals.

"Hey there, did you happen to see a girl about so high around here?" Ranma asked as he indicated Merrill's height with his hand.

One of the fire brigade volunteers nodded as he pointed toward the burning building. "Yeah. For some odd reason, she ran straight back into the inn, shouting about her Darling Jar."

"Why would she do something like that?" Genie asked as she and Melissa became very concerned.

"Is she all right?" Melissa questioned.

"Oh yeah, she's fine." The man then pointed up toward the roof of the adjacent building. "She got out through there, then landed in the water tank before running off."

The martial arts mage became introspective as he gauged Merrill's feat.

"The funny thing is, she kept on hollering about her Darling Jar." The man finished as he went back to helping to put out the fires.

The two women and Ranma all gazed upon each other with puzzled expressions, then went off in search of their comrade.

---------------

In a little shack under the bridge overlapping the river...

Merrill was more than little paranoid as she clutched at her jar and was ready to skewer anyone with her throwing daggers. So far, she had dodged and stopped all real and imagined attempts to steal her Darling Jar from her. This included falling flower pots, alley cats, and some people, whom she was sure was following her, (all of which were mere coincidences and the fact that it was Merrill's friends who were trying to find her). She was so certain that someone was out to take her Darling Jar, that she would kill the next person who even so much as come within ten feet of her...

"Hey Merrill..."

**_FFFFFTTTT!_**

"_ACK!_"

The female thief turned about and took a ready stance, then beheld Melissa, Genie and Ranma standing at the front door of her home. The martial arts magician was a bit perturbed as he had her dagger clenched between his teeth. With uncanny skill and speed, he had caught the blade a heartbeat before it found its mark. Spitting out the knife, he then glared at the girl, then noticed that she looked like Hell. She was in disheveled state and it seemed as if she hadn't slept for days.

---------------

Meanwhile, back on Ranma's world...

Nabiki sighed as she counted her earnings from her daily blackmail and betting pools. Profits had been declining steadily since Ranma's disappearance and it wouldn't be long before the Tendo finances would be dire straits. As for her father and his friend, Soun and Genma were constantly moaning and groaning about the schools never being joined. That was the least of their problems as far as the middle Tendo daughter was concerned. If Ranma soon didn't return, then more troubles were just ahead.

On the upside, Nabiki didn't have to concern herself with constant repairs to the dojo or their house. No Ranma meant no fiancées and no rivals coming and causing damage. On the downside, Akane had gotten angrier, since the old Beat-Her-So-You-can-Date-Her routine was now back in full swing with Kuno at the head of the Horde of Hentai. The difference was that since Ranma was no longer protecting her, she had to make up for the lack of practice in her martial arts skills. She had been getting more hits and even the wannabe samurai had come close to defeating her.

Naturally of course, she blamed Ranma for her predicament, but it was more of a moot point, since he was not present. Luckily for her, the rest of the Fiancée Brigade had stopped attacking her. At first, Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi all blamed the youngest Tendo daughter for driving Ranma away, but eventually, each had decided that fighting over someone who wasn't there was pointless, and the three had all gone off in different directions in order to find him.

With that thought, Nabiki began to think about the Amazons. She had a hunch that Cologne knew more than what she was letting on. She had seen the Elder poking about on the roof of the Tendo home, near the spot where Ranma usually brooded when he was upset or depressed. And the last time anyone had seen the heir to the Anything Goes, he had been in quite a mood.

After investigating the scene, Nabiki had found several fragments of what looked like a broken pendant. Knowing the Amazons' penchant for magical artifacts and such, (the Naban Mirror, the Love Pills, etc), she correctly guessed that Ranma's sudden disappearance had something to do with magic and that the warrior women were involved. Furthermore, Shampoo wasn't quite as enthusiastic as usual in finding her Airen. That meant that something was up, and that the Cologne's great- granddaughter was in the know.

With that in mind, Nabiki decided to investigate further on the Amazon factor.

---------------

The Nekohanten...

Cologne nodded as she added a few more key ingredients to the cauldron. Hanging above the bubbling brew, was a fragment of the Magical Pendant that she had taken from the roof of the Tendo home. She hoped that the scrying spell would allow her to find her missing Son-in-Law. Standing nearby and in great anticipation was Shampoo. Tied up and gagged in a cage was Mousse in his cursed form.

"This will find Airen, Great-Grandmother?"

Cologne was cautiously optimistic as she replied. "Perhaps. According to what Mousse had told us, he lost the pendant before he could make his wish. From what I found on the Tendo's roof, this fragment should have some traces of its mystical energies. Since I sensed some of Ranma's ki intermingled with the fragments, I would surmise that the pendant had granted whatever wish he made before it shattered. This scrying spell should be able to track Ranma, even if he's in another dimension. I also got this from Happosai."

The Elder then produced the Naban Mirror, which had a cracked surface with pieces of tape holding the glass together.

"Aiyah. Shampoo thought mirror destroyed."

"Well, once Happy gets something important, even if it is broken, he tends to keep it. It took a bit of doing for me to... ah, confiscate it from him, but I think it is still functional."

"So we use mirror to bring back Airen, when we find him?"

"That is my hope, though we are dealing with two damaged artifacts, and I cannot predict the effects with one hundred percent certainty. However, we have no other options..."

With those words, Cologne added the final ingredient and began chanting. The smoke from the cauldron enveloped the fragment and started to glow. Slowly, the mists began to take shape, forming a kind of circle in midair. Within the circle, images of the past began to appear. At first they were blurry and indistinct, but gradually became clearer. Finally, the image of Ranma was depicted as he sat on the Tendo roof and brooded.

"Airen!" Shampoo cried out happily as she beheld her future husband. "Not quite." Cologne reminded her. "These are simply images of the past, just before the pendant was broken. Now be silent. I want to hear the wish Ranma made."

A few moments later, after seeing him rant about his problems with the Fiancée Brigade and his rivals, they both heard Ranma's fateful words, just as the pendant appeared before him.

"Man, I wish there was a way for me to start over!"

Those who were present were blinded by a flash of light as the Magic Pendant granted Ranma's wish, causing him to disappear. Then the smoke dispersed as the power within the fragment faded away.

The Amazon matriarch nodded as she took in all the information and theorized what had occurred that fateful night.

"Great-grandmother, what happen to Ranma?"

"Well, as far as I can surmise, Ranma's wish to 'start over' was taken seriously and literally by the pendant. I believe he was transported to some place, perhaps another dimension, so that he could start a new life, I suppose. Now I'm not certain as to the exact details of the wish, but wherever he is now, he most certainly doesn't have any of the problems in this world."

"But we can still bring Airen back, yes?"

"Well... I can find him. Bringing him back is another matter. The pendant was an ancient and very powerful artifact, and if it was able to transport Ranma into another reality, then it may be beyond my ability to retrieve him."

"Aiyah! Is no hope?"

"I didn't say that Shampoo. We do have the Naban Mirror, and we can use it to go to him, once I find which reality he's in. However, there is a catch. There's not much magical energy left in the mirror and in its damaged state, it may be the last time it can be used. If anyone were to use the mirror to travel to where Ranma is, then he or she would not be able to return. It will be a one-way trip."

"Shampoo will go to Airen!"

"Hmmm, I can see that you are determined, child. If you are willing to sacrifice all, then I will help you in this, in order to satisfy our three-thousand years of Amazon history. We must prepare the proper rituals in order to activate the mirror."

"Shampoo thought only need to cry to make mirror work."

"Not in this case. The mirror is broken and will need a boost in order to get it working. I know of a few spells which can help, but we must act quickly."

The purple-haired Amazon nodded as she and her relative left to prepare.

In his cage, Mousse struggled to free himself. He had to stop them from finding Ranma. If Shampoo were to go to him now, then the myopic Hidden Weapons Master would lose her forever.

---------------

Nabiki became intrigued after she had found Happosai in a battered and beaten state. After learning that it had been Cologne who had attacked him and took the broken Naban Mirror, she began to wonder what the Elder's plans were. She also began to consider the profits to be made from selling such information.

---------------

Back to Ranma...

"I don't why I let you talk me into this." Ranma grumbled as he continued to dig the hole. He couldn't use the Breaking Point, since the ground was mostly composed of loose dirt, mud and very little sedimentary rock. The Amazon technique would have simply caused the debris to scatter, instead of create the crater that he'd have wanted. He could have used an Earth Spell, but had decided to save power. The labor was nothing compared to his daily martial arts training regimens anyway. Sitting near the hole and offering moral support in the form of meows, was Shin.

Sitting nearby, still clutching at her 'Darling Jar,' was Merrill as she kept watch. Behind her were Genie and Melissa. The swordswoman smiled as she watched the source of all her troubles toil away. It was about time that Ranma did some heavy work. Though she couldn't help but wonder how he managed to lug that impossibly heavy backpack around so easily all the time. Heck, he wasn't even sweating yet.

As for Melissa, she was curious as to why her Chosen Hero had not decided to take the easy way and use his magic. Why was he taking the long way and using those well-developed biceps, pectorals and back muscles to...

The priestess shook her head and banished such thoughts from her mind. Ranma was more trouble than he was worth and she should not think of him as such! So what if he had very defined abdominal muscles, flat stomach, and well-toned limbs? So what if he was fair to look upon without his shirt and flexing those muscles? That didn't mean that she should get all hot and bothered, right? That didn't mean anything at all!

Gee, it was getting warm all of a sudden.

A few minutes later, Ranma set aside the shovel and looked over his handiwork. He nodded and jumped out of the fifteen-foot deep hole and faced Merrill.

"Okay, Ms. Moneybags. I dug your stupid hole. So let's get this over with." He reached out to take the jar, but Merrill suddenly hissed at him like an angry cat. Her grip on the container tightened and threatened to crush the ceramic.

Ranma sighed as he saw the obvious look of greed in her eyes. He had seen it often enough with Nabiki, whenever she exploited him. He then addressed the thief in a tired tone. "Merrill, I can't bury your 'Darling Jar' unless I can touch it."

Merrill loosened up somewhat at his simple logic then, after a long moment of silence, she nodded ever so reluctantly.

---------------

"Merrill, if you're not out of that hole in five seconds, then I'm going to bury _YOU_ along with that stupid jar!"

"_SHUT UP!_" Merrill cried back as she went back to saying her farewells to her precious. "Don't worry, my Darling Jar. I'll back for you, I promise!"

Up above, Ranma pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. And he thought Nabiki was money-hungry.

After coaxing the youngest member of their group out of the jar's resting place, Ranma quickly filled in the hole. He then turned to the thief as he brought out a certain item from his backpack. The object looked like a cone-shaped piece of bone.

"Now Merrill, this is your last chance. Are you _SURE_ you want me to do this? Money can be put better use than burying it in the ground."

"Like what?" Merrill scoffed.

"Well, for spending of course. That's what money's for. You can buy good food, clothes, or better yet, supplies for more adventures."

"If I did that, then I wouldn't have any money left!"

"Hey, it'll do you much better above ground than below it. What's the point of digging up gold and making it into coins for spending, only to put it back into the earth?"

"Obviously, you haven't heard of the concept of saving!"

"So you're not going to spend it at all?"

"No! I'm going to save it!"

"Okay, so you're going to save it for later, right?"

"_NO! I'M GOING TO SAVE IT! I'M NEVER GOING TO SPEND IT!_"

"Huh?"

Melissa took this opportunity to give him one of her moral lessons. "I agree with Merrill. Like they say, a gold coin saved is a gold coin earned. A true hero should know the value of saving one's money."

Ranma became very irritated at the priestess' attempt to nag him. "Oh shut up, Ms. Know-Nothing-Know-It-All. I wasn't asking you! Besides, saving one's money to spend later is one thing, but burying it in a hole, never to spend it makes about as much sense as buying a huge meal, but never taking one bite of it. That gold's not going to collect any interest in that hole. It would be the same as burying a rock. And now she wants me to create a guard for something that she'll never use?"

"Just shut up and do it!" Merrill demanded as she took on a very irritated expression. "You said you'd help, so make with magic!"

"Well, I really think..."

"You promised to do this for Merrill, so keep your word!" Melissa said.

"Unless you were all talk and no action." Genie taunted.

Ranma sighed as he saw Genie and Melissa seemingly take sides with Merrill and nodded. _Typical! No matter how stupid the idea is, girls always seem to stick together against the man!_> "Oh all right, all right! But just remember what I told you before. This kind of magic ain't exactly my specialty."

Taking the magical item in hand, he stuck its point into the ground and took a few steps back. Taking out his wand, he began chanting.

"Jihn Minh Ja A Ku Do Kei Ru.... Jihn Minh Ja A Ku Do Kei Ru.... Jihn Minh Ja A Ku Do Kei Ru...."

Green wisps of light appeared around the item, causing it to glow with an eerie light. The surrounding dirt and mud began to move about the item, enveloping it in a small mound. The mound began to enlarge itself as more materials were drawn into its mass. Then it began to take shape.

The three women looked in awe as Ranma worked his magic. They rarely got to see him use his sorcery, and they began to reconsider his position as their group's magic user. After all, he did know of a spell that could kill a dragon. Perhaps, it wasn't so bad to have such a powerful sorcerer.

However, when the spell was finished and the end result stood before them, they all developed huge sweatdrops as they gazed upon... it.

Ranma sighed again as he put down his wand and shook his head.

"I told you this kind of magic wasn't my cup of tea."

---------------

Ranma's original world...

"Bear in mind, Shampoo." Cologne warned as she prepared the spell. "This is something that no one in our entire tribe has ever attempted."

"Shampoo no care! Shampoo will find Ranma!"

"Very well then, child. Though I cannot, in good conscience, let you go by yourself. Therefore, I shall accompany you. Now then, in order to find Ranma, we shall use this fragment of the pendant to trace his spiritual essence. Once we have located him, we shall use the Naban Mirror to transport us to him. However, in order for the spell to take full effect, we shall have to wait until the full moon tonight."

"Shampoo cannot wait until she is with Airen!"

As the two Amazons prepared to reunite with the missing heir to the Anything Goes, they did not know that a certain someone had finally gotten free of his cage.

Mousse took off for the sky in his duck form, heading toward the only place he could think of to thwart their plans... the Tendo Dojo.

---------------

Back to Ranma...

"_THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY DARLING JAR'S GUARDIAN?!_" Merrill exclaimed.

"_YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!_" Genie said incredulously.

"_IT'S HIDEOUS!_" Melissa declared.

"Hey, I told you that this kind of magic wasn't my specialty." Ranma reminded them as he stood before the magically-constructed figure. "I'm not at my best when it comes to making Golems. I hate to admit it, but that jerk Kyle was better than me, when it came to bringing motion to the motionless."

"But this thing is..." Merrill couldn't describe the horror she was witnessing now.

Ranma's Golem resembled the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man. It was yellow, and was chubby, with thick limbs. It had a dopey expression on its face and did not appear to be as dangerous as Merrill had hoped.

"Is this best that you can do?!"

Ranma sighed as he replied, while stepping aside. "Hey, I did the best I could do with what I had. Now if we were in a quarry, then the golem would have had solid rock to form its body. But since this forest ground is mostly made of loose soil, mud and some clay and maybe some dead branches, so this is what you get. And this was _YOUR_ idea, Merrill, so take it or leave it."

The youngest member of their group let off a sigh of resignation and nodded sadly. "Okay, I'll take him. So what do I do first?"

"Just give him a command. He'll follow it to the letter. That's what golems do."

Merrill nodded as she stepped up to the walking blob and said firmly while pointing to the spot where her jar was buried. "Don't let anyone touch my Darling Jar, you got that?"

For a long moment, the golem did not give any indication of understanding her order, or even heard it. The three women looked at Ranma with disapproving glares, thinking that he had created a dud.

"You really _ARE_ useless!" Merrill stated with disgust. "You can't even make a golem that can follow orders!"

Ranma said nothing as he pointed to the golem. "Really?"

The golem then let off a monstrous roar as it turned to face the spot where Merrill's jar was buried. Then, to everyone's surprise, the magic-made figure reached down with one massive arm, and extracted the jar from its burial spot, fifteen feet below. Merrill cried out in shock as the golem then began to walk off with it.

"_HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S MY DARLING JAR! PUT IT BACK!_"

Melissa and Genie then turned to Ranma with puzzled looks. "Why did it do that?" The priestess asked.

"And why won't it listen to Merrill?" Genie added.

Ranma shrugged. "Well, it's kind of obvious. I would think that even you two could have figured it out."

"What do mean? What's going on?" Genie demanded.

Ranma smiled slightly as he responded. "Don't you remember what I told you about golems? They'll follow orders to the letter. When Merrill ordered it to not let anyone touch her jar, the golem took it literally. Not letting anyone touch the jar, means not even letting the owner touch it. This was another reason why I didn't like this plan. Golems can be really dangerous, especially when you don't make your orders specific and clear enough."

"So what am I going to do?" At this point Merrill was very pale and was close to having a stroke as she saw her money walk away.

Ranma shrugged. "Well, the first option would be the best. I could try reversing the spell and reduce the golem back into its component elements."

"Then do it!" Melissa insisted.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Genie demanded.

"I don't know the counter-spells to unmake golems. I can make 'em, but I can't undo them after they've been created. That was the third reason why I was against this plan. I told you that this kind of magic wasn't my specialty."

"You jerk! Why didn't you tell us all this before!?" Merrill cried out.

The magic-using martial artist shrugged his shoulders once more. "Hey, I _TOLD_ you three that I didn't like this plan and I _TRIED_ to get you to change your minds. You three didn't bother to ask _WHY_ I didn't favor this idea and you all insisted that I do it. Don't blame me for your being so pig-headed."

"So what now?" Merrill asked.

Ranma gave off yet another tired sigh. "Well, I guess we're going to have to go with option number two. We'll have to destroy it physically. I created a low-level golem with very little regenerating ability, so if it takes enough damage, then it should break apart. And we'd better do it quick, before that golem decides, that the best way to keep anyone from touching the jar, is to destroy it. It's been known to happen."

"_WHAT?!_" Merrill shrieked as she began running after the monster. Melissa and Genie both gave Ranma disgusted looks, then ran after their friend.

Ranma picked up Shin and began to calmly follow them.

---------------

"Give me back my Darling Jar!" Merrill shouted as she threw out her daggers.

However, her weapons impacted into the golem's body and were absorbed into it. Genie hefted her longsword and took one mighty swing at its midsection. Comically, the golem was cut in two, but the torso then landed on its lower half and became whole again. Melissa swung with her war-hammer, but the instrument became stuck. She desperately pulled hard to get it out before it was sucked into the golem's body. She landed hard on her rear as she managed to free her weapon. The golem kept on marching on with Merrill's jar.

Ranma shook his head he watched his comrades' antics. _Idiots! You can't use blades and hammers against a walking pile of mud._>

Merrill then jumped onto the golem's back to get at her jar. However, she was absorbed into its body. A second later, a huge bulge formed out of the monster's rear end and was released like a pile of...

"_EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!_" Merrill emerged from the blob, all covered in mud, grime and various other things. (What, you thought that mud and dirt were the only things in the ground?)

She then looked up and saw Ranma standing before her with a grin on his face.

"I bet you're feeling really... _POOPED_ right now." (2)

"This isn't funny!" Merrill glared at him. "And I don't see you doing anything to help!"

"Well, if you want me to, I _CAN_ stop that thing."

"Yeah, right! You said you didn't know how to reverse the spell!"

"Yeah, I said I didn't know the counter-spell, but I _DO_ know how to destroy golems. I had a lot of practice breaking up Kyle's golems at the Academy."

With those words, he ran up to where Melissa and Genie were. Both were sprawled on the ground and were covered in muck. After making certain that they were unhurt, he then used Shin's power to teleport himself in front of the golem. He found himself with his back to a very steep cliff. Apparently, Ranma's suspicion about the golem's intentions was correct. It had planned to keep anyone from touching the jar by throwing it off a cliff. However, Ranma raised a hand and focused his power through his wand.

"Flames of the Inferno, I call thee forth!"

A huge gout of flames exploded forth like the breath of a dragon. They enveloped the mud monster, causing its body to harden. In less than a second, the golem became stiff as it was baked like a clay pot in a kiln. When the fires died down, the golem had been reduced to a blackened, hardened figure. However, it still tried to move toward the edge of a cliff, and that's when Ranma put away his wand and held out his right index finger. He then jabbed forth...

"Backusai Tenketsu!"

The monster had been made of soft mud and clay before, but now that it was as hard as rock, the Breaking Point caused it to explode into a thousand pieces. He set up a barrier to protect Shin from the hot, flying fragments.

The girls looked on in shock as Ranma effortlessly destroyed the golem with just his finger!

"He... he did it!" Genie gasped.

"What kind of spell was that?" Melissa wondered.

Merrill let off a whoop of joy as ran toward her Darling Jar, which had fallen to the ground when the golem was destroyed. It was near the cliff edge, but she didn't care as she was about to embrace her precious.

"Merrill! Don't touch it!" Ranma cried out. The flames he had conjured up to cook the golem had also heated the jar, making it extremely...

"_YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!_" The brunette screamed as she hugged her jar, then let go as the heated pot burned her skin. Unfortunately, the container tumbled over the edge of the cliff, causing her to leap after it.

"_NOOOOOO! MY DARLING JAR!_"

"_MERRILL!_"

Ranma reached out and managed to grab onto Merrill's arm, and pull her back before she plummeted to her doom. She could only watch helplessly as her jar smashed against the side of the cliff, causing its contents to spill out and scatter down toward the ground.

"_NOOOOOOO! MY GOLD! MY JAR! NOOOOOOOOOOO!_" She struggled to get out of Ranma's grip and go after her money, but the son of Genma wouldn't let her.

"Let it go, Merrill! Let it go! No amount of gold is worth losing your life over!"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_"

---------------

A little later, at the bottom of the cliff...

"No! Where are they? Where are my gold coins?!"

Merrill was frantically splashing about in the river at the bottom of the cliff, trying to find her lost fortune. Once the group had gotten to the place where they believed the gold had fallen, they had begun searching for it. However, it seemed that it was no use.

"Merrill, I think you'd better stop. It looks like your gold was washed away by the current." Ranma said as he used Shin's sensory powers to locate the coins. The Rune Cat let off a meow, telling his master of the results of his probing. "Shin can't detect your gold anywhere. It could be buried in the riverbed somewhere, and I don't think we'll be able to find it again."

"_NO! NO! NO!_ My gold has to be here! It has to be!" Merrill insisted as she continued to look about in the cold waters.

However, by this time, even Genie and Melissa had to agree with Ranma, that any further search would be futile. With some effort, they managed to pull her out of the river before she caught a cold.

---------------

That night at the Laughing Swan...

"I'm really sorry that you lost all that money, Merrill." Melissa said as the group sat at a table.

However, Merrill was not in a talkative mood as she mumbled over and over about the loss of her Darling Jar.

"My Darling Jar... my Darling Jar..."

Ranma sighed as he couldn't help but feel pity for her. Then he decided, what the heck, and nodded to Shin.

The cat meowed in confusion at his master's mental request.

"Yes Shin. Go ahead. You know where it is, right?"

"Meow."

The cat's forehead symbol glowed briefly, causing the three females to turn their attention toward it. In a flash of light, something appeared on the table. The object was a small, plain looking vase that was covered in some dust and grime. It had a few cracks on its sides.

"What's that?" Melissa asked.

Ranma smiled as he answered. "Well, I couldn't help but feel a _LITTLE_ responsible for all this, so I decided to make it up to Merrill. This is her new Darling Jar."

Merrill came out of her funk to glare angrily at him. "You think you can replace my Darling Jar with this piece of junk?!"

"That's pretty cheap." Genie said in agreement.

"Really Ranma. Sometimes, you can be so insensitive!" Melissa added. Ranma shrugged as he got up and picked up Shin. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't look a gift jar in the mouth. I'm pretty sure that this new jar is going to make Merrill even happier than the old one did. I'll see you tomorrow."

After the warrior mage left, the three females looked upon his gift with disdain.

"What, is he kidding?" Genie snorted as she appraised the container and noted some strange patterns on its side. The dirty jar did not seem to be anything special and was made of ceramic. "This thing isn't worth 10,000 gold coins!"

"I can't believe that he would think this would make up for all the trouble he caused!" Melissa said haughtily.

"Well, at least I can get something out of all this." Merrill said as she considered what to do with Ranma's gift. "I know of a good junk dealer who'll give me a fair price for it."

---------------

Ranma was smiling as he met with the three girls at the Temple of Mylee the next morning.

"Hey there, Merrill! And how are you feeling today? I'll bet that new jar really made you happy, right?"

Merrill scowled at him and snorted. "What? Are you kidding? That piece of crap wasn't worth more than 10 copper coins when I sold it to Corban the Junk Dealer!"

The magic-using martial artist became puzzled. "Ten copper coins? Is that _ALL_ you got for it?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's funny. I could have sworn that it was worth a lot more than ten copper..."

"_RANMA!_"

The group all turned to see Ila running toward them. In her hands was a very ornamental vase. She stopped before them and proudly held it out to them. She was very excited.

"Ranma! You wouldn't believe the luck my father had today!"

"What do you mean, Ila-chan?" Ranma asked, though he had a feeling that he already knew.

Ila smiled as she explained. "This morning, Corban the Junk Dealer came to our shop with this! Can you believe it? It's an actual ritual vase from the Ardenyle Kingdom!"

"Ardenyle Kingdom?" Melissa said, then remembered reading about it in the ancient texts. "Wasn't that the mythical kingdom of the legendary warrior-king Mylan, the supposed descendant of the God Mylee?"

"That's right!" Ila said happily. "Do you know how _RARE_ a relic from Ardenyle is?! When Corban wiped off the grime and dirt from the surface of this vase, my father almost had a heart-attack! A relic like this is priceless!"

"P-P-Priceless?!" Merrill stuttered as she began to realize her mistake.

"Yes! My father had to pay out fifteen thousand gold coins for it!"

"F-F-F-Fifteen thousand?!" Merrill was now sounding like a malfunctioning outboard motor.

"It was actually a steal. A relic like this is worth five times as much! Especially since it has ancient magical qualities. I can't wait to study it!"

"F-F-F-Five times?! Magical?!"

"Well, I'll see you later Ranma! I've got to show Master Carwess! Bye!"

At that point, Merrill turned totally white as she watched her second fortune run off toward the Academy. Then... she snapped.

"_COME BACK WITH MY DARLING JAR!_"

Grenie, Melissa and Ranma developed sweatdrops as they watched her run off after Ila. Then the male member shook his head while shrugging. Then he started to walk off.

"Ranma!" Melissa called after him, causing him to stop and look back.

"Yeah?"

"How did _YOU_ get a relic from Ardenyle?"

He smiled as he answered with a smirk.

"_THAT_... is a secret!"

Then he left to go find some breakfast.

---------------

The city of Fahn continued ring with the shouts of a sneak thief...

"_GIVE ME BACK MY DARLING JAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

To be continued...

Author's Notes

Well, that takes care of this chapter. As time goes along, Ranma will show a more sensitive side, as he did here by giving Merrill a priceless artifact, (though it wasn't his fault that Merrill sold it without knowing its true value). Eventually, Ranma and the girls will begin to understand each other, but I'm not to going to make things easy for them and Ranma still has a few things to teach to Melissa, Genie and Merrill.

In the next chapter, Melissa will have to own up to her greatest rival, that Ranma is her Chosen Hero as the Festival of Mylee comes around. We're also going to see the results of the Amazons' attempt to find him. See you then!

(1) Thanks to my readers for clearing up that little detail.

(2) Sorry, I couldn't resist the pun!


	10. Chapter 8: This is Your Hero?

**Rune Soldier Ranma**

Disclaimer: Rune Soldier Louie, Ranma 1/2 and any other references to any other anime belong to their respective creators.

>: Thoughts

**Chapter 8**

**This is Your Hero?!**

Jenny smiled as she looked upon the assembly of priestesses and trainees in the Temple of Mylee. It was good to see all of the new faces as well as the old ones. For many, this would be their first Festival of Mylee, which occurred once every five years. As the Head Priestess scanned the throngs of followers to the war god, her gaze lingered on one particular face. Her most promising disciple and whom many looked up to, was _NOT_ happy.

Though Melissa was a true devotee to Mylee, Jenny knew that she was not at all pleased with her last revelation by their god. She had the appearance of someone with no problems, but the Head Priestess knew that was just a front. After all, being given a valiant champion chosen by Mylee, had supposed to have been the highlight of her career as a priestess. However, when that champion happened to be a certain martial arts mage, then things had become extremely complicated and her entire world had been turned upside-down.

----------

Jenny's private chambers...

"You seem very troubled Melissa." The Head Priestess remarked as she and her favorite disciple discussed the upcoming festivities.

As the Lead Disciple of Mylee, Melissa would be in charge of organizing the ceremonies, and act as the tour guide through the various dioramas being set up to display the history of Ohfun. Normally, this would have been considered as a great honor, but as of now, she was feeling a sense of depression that would have allowed her to compete with Ryoga.

Melissa let off a tired sigh as she began to confess her ongoing problems with her Chosen Hero. "Oh Head Priestess Jenny! I mean no disrespect to you and Mylee, but I must again protest over the fact that Ranma is supposed to be the valiant champion that I am to serve! This is..."

"Yes, yes, I know." Jenny cut in as she waved a hand, then took on a more stern expression. "This is against your will. Must I remind you again, that the will of Mylee is absolute and must be carried out?"

"Yes, I know but..."

"I cannot change what has happened any more than you can, but this arrangement can't be _ALL_ bad. I would think that by now, you have seen the great potential within your Chosen Hero. After all, he did aid you in your time of need, did he not?"

What?"

"Surely, you have not _FORGOTTEN_ how he had defeated that pompous fake Conrad in defending your honor? And come to think of it, he did not have to accept his challenge, considering how _YOU_ coerced him into fighting."

Melissa was taken aback as she remembered the sticky situation that Ranma had helped her get out of. "What do you mean?"

"Ranma told me all about how used you used the principals of chivalry to involve him in a situation that was none of his business. I was very disappointed to hear how you USED him to avoid confronting Conrad. You could have simply said no to his advances."

"But Head Priestess! You don't understand!" Melissa protested. "Conrad wouldn't stop! And besides, a true hero should follow the codes of chivalry!"

"Why?" Jenny asked simply.

"Because... that's what makes a _TRUE_ hero! He's supposed to be honest, courteous, well-mannered and brave!"

"Well, Ranma is brave. Even you must admit to that. And he does tend to tell things as they are, so that would make him honest, does it not?"

"But he's nothing as to what a true hero is! He's boorish, rude, ill-mannered, never stops insulting me and my friends, is more trouble than he's worth, and doesn't know the first thing about chivalry!"

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

Jenny took a deep breath and collected her thoughts for a moment before replying to her puzzled pupil. "Melissa, before you begin making snap judgments about your valiant champion, you should take the time to know him better. So far, all I've seen you do is mope and complain about how Ranma isn't like the characters in those storybooks that you love so much. Have you ever wondered _WHY_ he's not like those people you've read about? You should not judge someone according to some outdated rules on manners and etiquette."

----------

The Laughing Swan...

"Another round please!" Ranma called out as he finished off his plate of food within an instant. Sitting beside him was Ila and on the table was his Rune Cat Shin. Though others looked on in disbelief on how much the warrior mage was packing it away, his companions were long used to seeing him eat.

"So Ranma, are you going to the Festival of Mylee tomorrow?" The bespectacled girl asked, hoping that her childhood friend would invite her to tour the sights.

"Well, I dunno if I wanna go this time around. It was pretty boring the last time." Ranma replied as he finished off his tenth helping. He had amassed a considerable fortune, due to all of his treasure-hunting adventures from the last four years, (which was the main reason why most adventurers were having problems finding any treasure near Ohfun). Therefore, he had no troubles with paying for his meals. Of course, he didn't let on to his traveling companions that he was well off. Where would the fun be in that?

"Oh come on, Ranma." Ila pleaded. "It'll be different this time! I hear that they've got some new displays and I believe Melissa will be hosting them."

"Oh, Miss Know-Nothing-Know-It-All is going to run the show? Now I'm _REALLY_ not sure I should be going. I don't want her to keep nagging me about all that 'true hero' junk! Now don't get me wrong, she ain't all bad... and neither are those two Uncute Tomboys."

"They aren't?" Ila became concerned at this. She had been hoping to become the center of Ranma's affection and she had not been expecting any competition, especially from the Mylee Priestess. Judging by the way Ranma always insulted her and those other two women, she hadn't worried that any other girl could get as close to him as she was. After all, she and Ranma had grown up together.

Ranma shrugged as he began digging in on his eleventh helping. "Hey, c'mon Ila-chan! You know me better than that! I don't throw out insults out of spite, just 'cause some people don't agree with me... unless they really tick me off. Those three girls _DO_ have some good things about them... it's just that their _BAD_ qualities stand out a lot more. For one thing, Melissa's _GOT_ to get rid of those stupid notions of chivalry."

"You don't believe in honor and fighting fair?"

"Oh, I believe in honor." He amended. "The only thing is, I don't believe in letting it restrict me. And as for fighting fair, well I've learned a long time ago that the world ain't always fair. You just got to take what life throws at you and work with it. It does no good to whine about how unfair something is, 'cause it ain't gonna change unless you do something about it. Like the old saying goes, the gods only help those who help themselves. Unfortunately, Melissa seems content to just wait for Mylee to solve her problems."

"I can see that chivalry is dead with you, Ranma." Ila said teasingly. She had gotten used to his somewhat crude manner, but had to admire his strong will and determination.

"Heck, I don't even see why _ANYBODY_ would want to follow those rules, since they do nothing but limit a person, especially when it comes to women. I mean, a guy works hard to become strong and independent, then he just leaves himself wide open to some girl. That just gives her an excuse to hurt him and he is supposed to just stand there and take it." Seeing Ila's hurt expression, he quickly apologized. "No offense to you, Ila-chan, but the main reason why I don't care for chivalry, is because I used to follow something like it and it caused me nuthin' but trouble."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a long story, but I used to follow a code never to hit girls, and that gave a certain Uncute Tomboy I knew, an excuse to abuse me. Normally, she wouldn't have laid a hand on me, but I had no choice but to let her hit me. Usually it was with enough force to crush skulls."

"That's... terrible!"

"Yeah, well back then, it was looked down upon to strike a girl, even when she deserved it. And chivalry was also a weapon that was used against me. I really hated it whenever I spoke out against her, and then these morons would use these rules of honor and stuff, making me look like the bad guy. Things like honor and stuff like that, were used to their advantage, then ignored when it worked against them. Now I'm finding the same thing with Melissa and the others."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let me give you an example. Genie swings at me with her sword and all I do is defend myself, by knocking her to the ground. Melissa chides me on hitting her, and then lectures me on the rules of proper conduct. So what does that mean? I should have let Genie kill me, just because chivalry won't allow me to fight back against a woman?"

"Of course not! That would be stupid!"

"Bingo. To me, chivalry is nothing but a bunch of hypocrisy. It's just for idiots, like that moron Conrad, and I sure as heck ain't gonna end up like him!" _Or like a certain Blue Blunder I used to know._>

Ila then took on a thoughtful expression as she considered Ranma's words. then she got a flash of insight. "So... is that why you've been giving Melissa and her friends such a hard time? Because you want to teach them not to judge people according to those rules?"

"You've always been pretty sharp, Ila-chan." Ranma admitted. "Yeah, that's one of the reasons. Those three have potential, but compared to me, they don't know much about the world or how hard it can be. Melissa has to dump those fairy tale ideas and get with reality. Genie needs to control that temper of hers and learn that she can't always win with a sword. And Merrill better curb that greed of hers. But most of all, they all suffer from the same habit of 'jump to conclusions and don't bother to wait for explanations.' It looks like they prefer to learn things the hard way, so I guess it's going to be rough for a while. I hope they wise up soon, considering all the training I've put them through so far."

"You've been training them?"

"Yup. What, did you really think I'd let people tag along with me on my adventures, without making sure they could keep up? C'mon, you _KNOW_ just how much trouble I get into, even when I try to avoid it."

"That's a fact." Ila agreed. "You seem to be a magnet for trouble."

Shin meowed in agreement, as his master continued.

"Right. Besides, Aunt Jenny asked me to show Melissa the REAL world. I only know of one way to do it, so I guess she and her friends will have to take their lumps as I dish them out. I'm doing them a favor."

"That's seems to be a little harsh, even for you Ranma. Especially after all you've put them through so far."

"Heh, considering what I went through in my past, this was small potatoes. And just remember that every time stuff happened, all they had to do was _LISTEN_ when I had something important to tell them. Considering that they keep on ignoring my advice, then I guess they're going to have to learn things the _HARD_ way."

"I'm not saying that Melissa and her friends didn't deserve all of that punishment, but I think you could go a little easier on them. Maybe if you let up on the insults and try to be a bit nicer, then they might listen."

"Hey, I _DID_ try the 'nice' bit, and where did that get me? When we first met, I suggested to go to Atlans, instead of those goblin-filled ruins. Shin could have easily transported us there. I gave them back their supplies. I helped Melissa with her problem with Conrad, despite her getting me involved without asking me. Heck, I even gave Merrill a rare relic to replace her 'Darling Jar.' Not my fault, they ignored my advice, Melissa didn't even say thank you, and Merrill sold that Ardenyle jar for only ten copper coins."(1)

Ranma sighed again as he thought about the future of his new adventuring group and wondered just what new headaches were in store.

----------

Melissa could feel another headache coming on as she found herself face-to-face with a certain someone from her Order... Isabelle.

Like Melissa, Isabelle had come from a very prominent family, and had given up her wealthy lifestyle in order to pursue the more adventurous role of Mylee Priestess. She had advanced quite quickly through the ranks and had achieved nearly the same status as Melissa, making herself her closest rival.

Unlike Melissa, Isabelle had longer tresses that were fashioned in curly locks. She had a slightly darker skin tone and her voice had a more snobbish, though melodic tone to it. She was dressed in the traditional garb of the Order, and her achievements in the Church of Mylee were impressive. However, Melissa still outranked her, which made her somewhat jealous.

Ironically, Isabelle and Melissa both shared the same ideals about what a true hero was supposed to be, and were constantly in competition with each other. In nearly all of their contests, Melissa would always be on top, making Isabelle even more frustrated and determined to best her. After her rival had undergone the sacred ritual for a valiant champion to be chosen for her, Isabelle had been all but infuriated at Melissa's success.

However, she had noticed that Melissa had been brooding as of late and she was curious as to the reason. Surely having a champion given to her by the great Mylee would have made her ecstatic, so why wasn't she bragging about it? She hadn't even told anyone of his name. And why was she always coming in bruised, battered and dirtied lately? Isabelle had decided at that point to find out.

"Well now, Melissa. It seems that you are to lead the tour groups and main rituals this year... congratulations." Isabelle said the last part with barely restrained resentment.

Melissa nodded, as she put on a brave front to hide her secret shame. Under no circumstances, would she allow her greatest rival to learn that Ranma was her champion. She'd never live that down! "Yes, I am proud to serve the will of Mylee."

"Speaking of the will of Mylee, I have yet to meet your Chosen Hero. Who exactly is he?"

Melissa gulped as she shook her head. "I am sorry to say that Mylee did not... as of yet, revealed my champion to me, during my ritual..."

"Oh? What a pity." Secretly, Isabelle was overjoyed that her rival had not been given a hero yet. That meant that there was still a chance to upstage her, since her own Revelation Ceremony was approaching. In fact, she was to undergo it this very day. She then gave a dainty shrug and turned to leave. "Well, I'm certain that you will find your champion, just I will today."

She then left the main temple hall, leaving Melissa to her thoughts. the Lead Disciple had hated to lie, but she just could not bring herself to admit that Ranma was her champion.

_It's against my will! It's against my will!_>

----------

"Well I guess I'll go to the festival after all." Ranma sighed after some pleading and cajoling by his childhood friend.

Ila smiled as she was looking forward to spending time with him. She hadn't been able to be with him very much, since he had started adventuring with Melissa and her friends. Tomorrow was going to be a great day!

----------

The next day...

The festival of Mylee was a greatly celebrated event in the Kingdom of Ohfun as the people milled about the various shops, displays and other spectacles. It was a joyous time that was looked forward to by most of the citizens as it only occurred once every five years. Not only did they honor the war god Mylee, but the anniversary of the kingdom's founding was also commemorated. Many of the displays depicted the triumphs of the king and of the great heroes, during that tumultuous time of war and reform.

The members of the Order of Mylee were all dressed in their best ceremonial robes and finery. The apprentices were mostly engaged in running the displays, while the elders and higher-ranking priestesses were involved in guiding groups of spectators through the dioramas. Among them was the lead disciple of the Order, Melissa. She was none too happy when she saw Ranma touring the sights. As of yet, no one other than Ila, Genie, Merrill, Jenny and Master Carwess knew that he was her Chosen Hero. She just couldn't bring herself to admit that Ranma was the one Mylee had decided that she should serve in _EVERY_ way. She shuddered at the thought of him demanding _THAT_ of her. Fortunately for her, he had yet to take that liberty as his right as her Valiant Champion.

_Why couldn't he be a **TRUE** champion? I deserve to have at least that much after all the years of service to Mylee! If Ranma were even half the hero that the great Parn of Lodoss is, then I would be content, but I suppose it is too much to ask..._> (2)

Melissa continued to silently sulk over her current predicament, unaware that she was being watched by her three most devoted fans. The trio of apprentice priestesses saw how saddened their idol was as they tried to think of a way to cheer her up. They noted how agitated she was whenever she looked toward Ranma and correctly assumed that he was the source of her pain.

"Look at Melissa. I know that it's because of that guy who ruined our initiation at the temple." One of the three remarked.

Her two companions nodded as they too nursed a grudge against Ranma, who had destroyed the temple of zombies, thereby ruining their sacred ceremony. Now they believed that Ranma had some kind of hold on their idol and decided to free Melissa from her bondage.

The apprentices went off to plan for Ranma's downfall.

----------

Later...

"Will you stop that!?"

Ranma ignored the rage being directed at him as he continued to chow down. Genie continued to glare at him after he had once again taken her meal without her even noticing it. Sitting at the table across from them, Ila played with Shin.

During the Festival of Mylee, members of the Sorcerer Guild were given free admission to all of the shows and displays. Genie had decided to keep an eye on Ranma as she knew that Melissa would be hosting the main attractions. She suspected that he would cause trouble for the Mylee disciple and was ready to pound the arrogant magician at the slightest provocation.

However, she didn't have the money to pay for the pricey admission fees and only by claiming to be a part of his group, could she avoid having to dole out any of her personal funds. Unfortunately for her, that meant having to suffer through the nonstop insults and his arrogant disregard for her hard-won battle skills.

As for Ila, she was disappointed that she was not going to have Ranma all to herself, but Genie insisted that she accompany them. Before long, they were at each other's throats, but she was long used to Ranma's quirks and knew that the best way to handle this kind of situation was to stay out of it. Besides, he was more than capable of taking care of himself and there was nothing Genie could possibly do to harm him.

The Rune Soldier shrugged as he continued to eat. "Hey, it's not my fault that you're about as quick as a box of rocks, (both physically and mentally), Ms. I-Can't-Fight-Without-A-Weapon. Man, with your awareness and those slug-like reflexes, I'm surprised that the world hadn't robbed ya blind by now."

"How would you like it if I took your food?!" Genie roared as she lunged for his bowl.

However, Ranma easily foiled the attempt by stabbing out with his chopsticks, and using them to block her outstretched arm. Genie stared in shock as her wrist was firmly trapped between two skinny, frail-looking rods of wood.

"Amateur." Ranma snorted as he casually flicked upward with his chopsticks.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_"

Ila looked up in amazement as Genie was sent into LEO. She then questioned her companion. "What kind of spell was that?"

"No magic, Ila-chan. You know that I do the hocus-pocus bit only when I have to. What you saw was just a trick I learned from an old freak. He used to do it to me all the time with his pipe. It took me a long while to figure out how he did it. He was a perverted old goat, but he did know of some pretty decent techniques." Ranma frowned slightly as an image of Happosai crossed his mind, then wiped it from his memory.

Though he was fully aware of the impending danger that was lurking above him on a nearby rooftop, he continued to wolf down his food. In his mind, he started to count.

_Hmmm, Genie should be coming back down in about five seconds. Let's see... five... four..._>

----------

On the roof of the restaurant and overlooking the table that Ranma and Ila were sitting at, the three disciples nodded as they prepared to dump a huge vat of refuse on top of the source of Melissa's bane. They had carefully planned for this moment to the last detail and nothing could go wrong.

"Ready?" The first apprentice asked.

"All set." The second one replied.

"Counting down..."

The trio began counting down simultaneously.

"Five... four... three... two... one..."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

**_CRASH!_**

----------

Ranma smirked a bit as he heard a certain hothead hit the roof of the restaurant and crashed through to the inside, taking three would-be attackers with her. His nose wrinkled a bit when he caught a whiff of whatever the three Mylee disciples had planned to dump on him.

Ila looked at him in shock and concern then asked, "Ranma?"

"Ah, don't worry about Ms. I-Can't-Fight-Without-A-Weapon, Ila-chan. With all of the training I've given to her so far, she'll only have a couple... _HUNDRED_ bruises and... (sniff) Eeewwww! I can see a very long bath in her near future."

"This is training?"

"No worries!" He insisted. "Trust me, she'll be back to normal... eventually. So let's check out what Ms. Know-Nothing-Know-It-All is doing."

Assured that Genie would be all right, Ila picked up Shin and followed her friend.

In the rubble of the restaurant, the three apprentices moaned in pain and anguish. Their plan had failed and now the cad was going to see their idol Melissa.

Lying nearby, Genie was in a state of disbelief as well as unbelievable pain. That bastard had defeated her with just a pair of twigs!

She was going to kill him! Screw Melissa's oath to follow that jerk as her chosen hero! He had been nothing but trouble ever since they had met him! He never gave them a single shred of respect, especially with the Mylee priestess... and her.

She growled at the memories of all the times Ranma had humiliated her in battle. Just who did he think he was? He wasn't anything what a true warrior was! He took every opportunity to scoff at her fighting abilities and didn't hesitate to show how ineffective her attempts to cause him bodily harm were. The next time they met she was going to annihilate him!

In her seething rage, she did not consider one important aspect. She had survived a Nerima-style attack that would have killed a normal person, but was par for the course for the martial artists of Ranma's old life. What she didn't realize was that the beat-downs Ranma had been giving to her had actually begun toughening her up.

----------

_Hmmm, Genie's endurance should be starting to increase substantially in about five months or so._> The Rune Soldier thought as he and Ila walked toward the main exhibits of the festival. _Though she won't be like Pig Boy. I don't dare try to put her through the Backusai Tenketsu training, at least not for a few years. Heck, it almost killed me and I had to redo all of my martial arts training. It would pulverize a non-martial artist._>

Ranma then began to think about his old life and wondered if he was missed. Then he decided that it was a moot point. It was not as if he was ever going to see any of those nutcases again... right?

----------

Back in Ranma's home world...

When Ranma had been transported away to the other world, he had also been sent back in time, according to properties of his wish to 'start over.' As a result, though he had re-lived his childhood, very little time had passed in his original dimension.

"You sure this will work, Great-Grandmother?" Shampoo asked as she prepared the mystic circle in which Cologne would cast her spell.

The Elder gave her great-granddaughter a bit of a nod, though she was still somewhat uncertain. "This will most likely be the best chance that we have to find Son-in-Law, though I cannot guarantee one hundred percent success. We shall have one chance, and one chance only. Hopefully, all will go according to plan."

However, things were not going according to plan. A certain Hidden Weapons Master was making his way to the only people who could foil the Matriarch's plans and ensure that his beloved Shampoo would be his.

The Tendo Dojo.

----------

At the same time, a certain Lost Boy was making his way toward the Tendo Dojo. It had been some time since he and his lifelong rival had tangled and he was anxious to put his new training to the test. Of course, he was also looking forward to seeing Akane again. What he did not know was that Ranma had been missing for several days in this world.

He then happened to look up and saw a familiar waterfowl fly overhead. He recognized the duck, since it was the only one he knew of that wore thick-lens glasses.

_Huh? Wonder what Mousse is doing here?_>

High above, the duck quacked as he spotted the one he was looking for and headed toward him. He knew that Ryoga would be the best person to help him and going to the Tendo dojo would be the place to find him, since he always ended up there after being lost for a while.

----------

At the Nekohanten, Cologne began chanting in an ancient tongue as she started weaving her spell on the fragment of the shattered pendant. Standing nearby, Shampoo anxiously waited for moment in which she would be reunited with her Airen.

In the center of the mystic circle they had prepared, the fragment glowed along with the ancient symbols that were drawn into the floor. If the spell was successful, then the Amazons would know the wish the pendant had granted to Ranma, and thereby have a clue to his whereabouts.

----------

"Okay Mousse, what do you want?" Ryoga asked as he spoke with the near-sighted Hidden Weapons Master.

"I need you to help foil Cologne's plan to find Ranma!" Mousse declared.

"Huh? You want me to go up against that old hag?" The Lost Boy blanched a bit. He knew how formidable the Matriarch was and going up against her was akin to suicide. After all, she had trained him in the Breaking Point and was on a par with Happosai's skills.

"It's the only way to ensure Shampoo doesn't marry Ranma!"

"Why should I care? If Ranma marries her, then that'll leave Akane for me!" Ryoga took on a happy expression as he began to daydream of him and Akane together. He was rudely brought back to reality as Mousse whacked him upside the head with a club that he pulled out from a sleeve.

"You dope! If Ranma comes back, then that means he'll be engaged to Akane again! You don't want that now do you?"

"I guess not, but..."

"Think about it! If Ranma returns, then things will go back to the way they were! That means you'll never get Akane, and I'll never get Shampoo! But if he doesn't come back, then that means we'll both win! Admit it, things would be a lot better if he _DIDN'T_ come back! He's the source of all of our troubles, right?"

Ryoga had to agree with that. If he had never met Ranma, then things would have turned out differently in his life. He would have never been dishonored when Ranma had only waited three days for their duel. He would have never followed him to China and gotten cursed by Jusenkyo. And most of all, Ranma was the main obstacle to claiming his beloved Akane. What Mousse was saying did make a lot of sense.

"Well..."

"We don't have much time! That old witch is already starting the spell and if we don't act now, Ranma will be back and you can kiss the only chance you have at winning Akane goodbye! Are you with me or not?"

The Lost Boy found himself torn. On one hand, he had the supreme opportunity to be rid of his rival and obstacle to Akane's heart. On the other hand, he would never be able to prove himself as Ranma's better. As much as he hated to admit it, that gender-bending jerk was the main reason why he trained so hard. Ever since junior high, he had always felt that he was second-best, and from the bread feud to the present day, Ryoga had worked hard to beat Ranma and show everyone, especially Akane, that he was no joke and was someone to be taken seriously.

"Well?" Mousse pressed. "If you really want to be happy then this is our last chance!"

That last quip pushed Ryoga to make his decision. To be happy... with Akane, he would send Ranma to _HELL!_

"Okay, I'm in!"

The Amazon and the Lost Boy then ran off toward the Nekohanten, neither one knowing that a certain someone had heard them from her bedroom window.

_Well, well... that's interesting. Hmmm... I know a few people who would like to know about this information about Ranma._>

With that thought, Nabiki went to spread the word... for a price.

----------

The Cat Café...

Shampoo became impatient as her great-grandmother continued to chant. Why was it taking so long? She wanted to see Ranma so much and as soon as he appeared, she would drag him to the altar and...

Her thoughts were tabled as a bright light appeared before the matriarch. The pendant shard floated in midair as the spell reached its conclusion. Cologne nodded as she finished her chanting and then asked the shard...

"What was the last wish you had granted?"

There was a long, agonizing silence and then the shard spoke. "One had wished to start over without the problems of the present, so I sent him away to fulfill his request."

"Can you bring him back?"

"I cannot undo a wish once it has been granted." The shard stated. "More to the point, I now lack the power to grant wishes."

Cologne pondered for a long while, considering her options. If what the shard stated was true, then wishing Ranma back was not possible. Besides, the shard lacked the power to grant another wish. That limited her options, but the Elder was not one who gave up so easily. There had to be a way to find him. Then she remembered that she had certain items that might have enough mystical power for the shard to grant one last wish. And she would simply request that Ranma had never made his wish, therefore not violating the shard's restriction to never undo a wish. One cannot undo what never happened, right?

As she made her preparations, she did not know that fate had other ideas.

----------

In the other world...

Isabelle was in a state of great anticipation as she entered naked into the Sacred Chamber of Mylee and waded through the Pool of Revelation. She stood before the statue of the War God and began to pray. For a long time, there was absolute silence. Then her head came up as a psychic message was conveyed to her. Mylee had spoken to her! She would find her Chosen Hero today! Her deity had promised a warrior of power and bravery! His courage and sense of honor would be unlike any other and he would be the greatest hero the world would ever know!

Isabelle was in a state of elation when she heard of this proclamation. Finally, she would have something to gloat over her rival! Surely, her Chosen Hero would far outshine anything that Melissa could ever achieve. And according to the revelation, he would be the first man who rescues her from peril! What better way for a devoted of Mylee to meet the greatest champion ever? She couldn't wait!

She could only wonder who he would be...

----------

Meanwhile, Ranma and Ila headed toward the main exhibition hall where all the greatest displays of Ohfun's history were. Standing at the front entrance, Melissa looked on in dread as she saw her 'Chosen Hero' approached. However, she steeled herself and took a deep breath. This was the Sacred Festival of Mylee. Surely, not even Ranma would do anything to disrupt things and embarrass her, right? Besides, she couldn't do anything, especially since Jenny was standing nearby on a balcony and watching.

"Welcome to the History of Ohfun." Melissa greeted as she put on a 'happy' face.

Ranma was of course, not fooled by her obvious attempt to cover her shame, but he paid it no mind as he returned the greeting. "Hey there, Miss-Know-Nothing-Know-It-All. I hear that the displays are a lot more interesting this time around. I'm sure that a devoted priestess of Mylee would know _ALL_ about them. So how's about a tour?"

Melissa just barely managed not to rear back with her right hand and slap him, as she kept up with her smile and led Ranma and Ila into the main hall.

----------

At that point, an old enemy stood near the outskirts of the city and snarled.

Throughout his second life, Ranma had made a lot of enemies and his old adversary Kyle was at the top of the list. After that disastrous encounter in the elf village where Ranma had destroyed Kyle's dragon, the ex-apprentice of Ohfun's Magic Academy had been plotting his revenge. He had been left in a sorry state after being on the receiving end of the Dragon Slave. Since that time, he had been wandering around the continent with only one thing on his mind... finding some means of destroying Ranma.

Ever since the days at the Academy, Kyle had always resented that rugrat that Carwess had picked up from the streets. However, the rugrat had surprised everyone with his uncanny ability to learn spells quickly, sometimes within hours or minutes after seeing them. During their days at the magic school, Kyle had strived to put that street rat in his place and show all just who was the prodigy of sorcery. Despite his best efforts, Ranma would always come up on top. It just wasn't fair! Kyle had come from a prestigious family of magic users, and that peasant was just a nobody!

Well today was going to be different! He would have his revenge against Ranma and show all just who was the best! After licking his wounds and a lot of searching, he had the means to obliterate his rival, once and for all!

----------

In the main exhibition hall, Ranma yawned. He had suspected that this was going to be boring, and with Melissa droning on and on about Ohfun's history, it was doubly dull.

"And here we have the scene in which the mighty wizard Carwess and the warrior priestess Jenny as they vanquished the terrible dragon and helped bring peace to the kingdom." Melissa proudly gestured to a huge statue of a dragon and the statues of a younger Carwess and Jenny. The wizard was in a pose casting a spell while Jenny was shown flying toward the dragon with sword extended out to slay the beast.

Ranma yawned again, which caught the attention of Ila. In her arms was a slumbering Shin. "Ranma, aren't you impressed with Jenny and Carwess' heroic deeds?"

The Rune Soldier shrugged. "Yeah, but it's not like I haven't heard this story a thousand times before. Aunt Jenny and Pops told me lots of times and I've read about it at the Magic Academy's Library. Besides, with all the adventures I've had, I can pretty much say that I've seen it all."

At this point, Melissa became very insulted that Ranma would take this epic tale so lightly. This was a prime example of true heroism and he was treating it as if he was listening to an inventory list.

"Hmpf! How dare you! Priestess Jenny and Mage Carwess were the great heroes of Ohfun! They defeated a mighty dragon!"

"In case you've forgotten Melissa, so have I." Ranma pointed out.

The Mylee Priestess was taken aback, then said, "That... was different! You used magic to defeat it!"

Ila's friend casually pointed up at the figures of Carwess and Jenny. "Oh, and I suppose using levitation and protection spells against the dragon doesn't count? That's what Pops used to help Jenny fight it, right?"

"It's not the same! They were fighting for justice and to bring peace to the land!"

"And I fought to save a village of elves, even though they were planning to execute me... and you."

"But... they... I... it's just _NOT_ the same!"

"_HOW_ is it not the same?" Ranma pressed in a simple tone.

"It... it... _JUST_ isn't!"

There was a quiet moment of silence as Ranma considered Melissa's logic then suddenly burst out laughing. This of course, caught both Ila and the Mylee disciple by surprise. They stood in shock as they listened to him for a minute, then Melissa got angry.

"What are you laughing at?!"

Ranma snickered before responding. "You. Man, you remind me of an Uncute girl I used to know, and I don't mean Ms. I-Can't-Fight-Without-A-Weapon! Akane couldn't ever give me any good reasons why she was right and I was wrong, so she'd just say that it was and that was it! Damn, that really takes me back to that time in the Tendo's bathroom!" He then mimicked Akane's voice in a mocking tone. "Well, it's different when a boy looks at a girl! _HA HA HA HA HAH!_"

"What are you talking about Ranma? Who's this Akane?" Ila asked with some interest. This was one of those opportunities that he was talking about his past and she wanted to get as much information as she could.

Ranma managed to quiet down and replied. "Ah, she was just somebody I knew once. The thing is, my life was a real mess back then, and she was just one of the reasons why I'm glad I got away from that craziness. Her and some other dope who would always say, Ranma, prepare to die!"

"_RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!_"

It was at that moment that the roof of the building was blown clear off in a massive explosion.

Ranma reacted quickly and grabbed both women by the waist and leapt out of harm's way. Large chunks of debris came crashing down as he nimbly avoided them and got them to a relative safe area just near the entrance. Just was he set them down, he heard a scream and looked over his shoulder. A massive section of wall was starting to collapse and an innocent bystander was about to be crushed.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_"

Reacting with incredible speed, the Rune Soldier was across the room and swept up the woman an instant before a section of wall crashed down. Leaping high, he avoided several more chunks of debris, then bounded toward Melissa and Ila.

"You... saved me..."

He looked down at the person he had just rescued and noticed that she was similarly dressed like Melissa. He saw the crest of Mylee on her blouse and realized that he had just saved another priestess of the War God.

"Are... you all right?"

Isabelle blushed as she felt the hard muscle of his arms, then knew at that instant that she had found the one she had been promised by Mylee to serve.

"My... hero..."

"Er... sorry Miss, can't talk right now. I'm going to have to put you down, 'cause I gotta deal with a sorehead."

With those words, he gently set down Isabelle near Melissa and Ila, then looked up to see a huge monstrosity towering above. He growled a bit as he recognized a certain someone who was standing on the right shoulder of the biggest golem he had ever seen. He also noticed that his old rival had an ugly scar on his right cheek.

Kyle smirked as he looked down at his adversary. "We meet again... street rat!"

Ranma responded in the same tone. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the fifth-rate wannabe. What do you want this time, Kyle?"

"I would think that it would be obvious Ranma!" Kyle shouted out. "I lost much since our last encounter. You destroyed my dragon! You cost me a fortune in magic wood and a chance to have the most powerful staff in the world! I had a lot of prospective buyers for that enchanted tree, and when I couldn't deliver, they made me suffer! Because of you, I've..."

"... you've seen Hell, yeah, yeah, I know." Ranma sighed as it was Nerima all over again. And he had once thought Ryoga had been a nuisance. "And that's why you decided to sic this walking paperweight against me. Geez Kyle. I would have thought by now you'd know that your golems don't mean squat to me."

"Oh, this golem is _FAR_ different from the ones you used to destroy back at the Academy." Kyle sneered.

Ranma looked over the stone monster standing before him and noted the large purple gem in the forehead. It was oval-shaped and was about the size of a football. "Yeah, I suppose that not all golems are made with a Karihysm crystal."

"So you recognize it? Good. Then you know that this is one golem that you cannot possibly defeat! After all this time, I shall finally _DESTROY_ you!"

"Ranma!" Ila cried out. "The crystal is one of the Elemental Relics of the Ancients!"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much, Ila-chan. _BACKUSAI TENKETTSU!_"

Ranma leapt high, and stabbed forth with his right index finger at the monster's chest.

**_KABOOM!_**

The golem's chest broke apart from the Breaking Point technique. Fragments of stone rained down on the floor of the exhibition hall. It looked as if the fight was over.

However, as Ranma was dusting himself off, the crystal glowed, causing the pieces of rock to rise up and fly back to the hole in the golem's chest. The shards melded back in place, leaving the monster whole again. The Rune Soldier paused to rethink his battle strategy.

Kyle let off a scornful laugh as he knew he had the perfect weapon against his lifelong foe. This time, that stupid Earth Spell was absolutely useless! Vengeance would finally be his!

Ranma shrugged, then addressed Kyle. "So I'm guessing that crystal gives your golem the power to regenerate itself. No matter how much I break it down, it'll always reform itself?"

"That's right street rat! There's no possible way you can destroy my creation _THIS_ time! Now, _DESTROY HIM!_"

The golem lashed out with a huge fist. Ranma nimbly dodged the attack and landed a few meters away. He showed no concern or worry. In fact, it looked as if he was having fun.

"And here I thought the Mylee Festival was gonna be dull." The Rune Soldier commented as he reached behind him with his left hand and produced a small, round object. He held it aloft and let his opponent see it.

"Hmpf! You're even more of a fool than I thought!" Kyle continued to scoff. "You don't seriously expect that copper coin will stop me, do you?"

Ranma snickered a bit as he replied. "That crystal on your golem's head, I got to admit, it's pretty powerful. You probably went through a lot of trouble to get it, right? You either spent a lot of gold or stole it, huh?"

Kyle puffed himself up as he replied with pride. "That's right street rat! I went through Hell to get it, and that's exactly where I'm going to send you! My golem is unstoppable! It cannot be destroyed! With the crystal powering it, it is invincible! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

**_CRACK!_**

The sorcerer stopped in his tirade when he heard that noise. He looked up and saw that the crystal in the monster's forehead now had something embedded within the center. His eyes widened as he saw that it was the coin that Ranma had been holding.

On the ground, Ranma smirked. Utilizing the speed of the Chestnut Technique, he had thrown the metal object with the force of a bullet. His projectile had pierced the fragile crystal's surface and was now releasing the ki that he had stored within it.

Kyle's jaw dropped as the crystal split in half where the needle was embedded. His face turned white as he watched the two halves fall off and shatter into a hundred pieces when they hit the ground. Immediately, his golem became inactive as its main source of energy was gone.

Ranma, with his hands behind his back, casually walked up to the monster's feet. He stopped about a foot away from the golem's right leg, then looked back up at Kyle. "So tell me Kyle, is your golem still invincible without that crystal?" At that point, he extended his left arm with the index finger pointing out.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

"Timber."

**_BA-KOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

With its right leg blown out from under it, the golem tilted over and came crashing down... on the building. The front of the exhibition hall came down, crushing all of the displays and statues. Everything was flattened as Kyle's dreams of revenge came tumbling down.

Ranma nimbly dodged the falling debris and made certain that Ila and the others were safe. Seeing that they were in an area that was not close to the carnage, he nodded and looked over to where Kyle had fallen. His rival painfully rose to his feet with a look of rage in his eyes.

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!_"

The former Nerima inhabitant shrugged and said, "And you owe me one copper coin."

It was then that he started to crack his knuckles...

----------

After a very brief, but very violent episode, Kyle was taken away by the palace guards, while Ranma, Ila and Melissa stood outside the now demolished exhibition hall. Melissa of course, was none too happy...

"You idiot! You destroyed all of the displays and ruined the festival!" The Mylee priestess cried out. This was supposed to have been a great honor and that boor ruined it!

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, Ms. Know-Nothing-Know-It-All!" Ranma shot back. "You want to blame somebody, blame Kyle and his golem! He started it, and I finished it! End of story!"

"I can't believe this happened! This was supposed to be the most sacred event of the Church of Mylee and you have to go and..."

"... saved my life! Oh thank you!"

Both turned to see Isabelle running toward them with an ecstatic expression. She stopped and knelt down on one knee while bowing her head reverently. "Brave sir who rescued me, might I know the name of my Valiant Champion?"

"_YOUR WHAT?!_" Melissa exclaimed in disbelief.

_I don't like the way this sounds..._> Ranma thought.

"Uhm, excuse me." Ila said. "Did I just hear you call Ranma your Valiant Champion? You're a priestess of Mylee, right? Does that mean that he's supposed to be your Chosen Hero?"

"Yes! By the divine hand of Mylee himself, I was guided to this wonderful man to serve! I am Isabelle and I..."

"_NO! THIS CANNOT BE!_" Melissa said in total protest.

Isabelle looked at her rival with a smug expression. "Come now, Melissa. Surely you cannot be jealous that I have found my Chosen Hero, are you?"

"He _CAN'T_ be your Chosen Hero!"

"And why not?"

Melissa couldn't bring herself to say that Ranma was her Chosen Hero. It would be too shameful. However, she didn't have to say it. Ila did it for her.

"I thought Ranma was Melissa's Chosen Hero. Does this mean that you _BOTH_ have to serve him?"

At this time, Melissa was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Not only was she trapped to serving this boorish, ill-mannered oaf, but now it seemed that she would have to do so alongside her greatest rival. Her body trembled and she shook her head in denial. Finally she let it all out...

"_THIS IS AGAINST MY WILL!_"

To be continued...

Author's Notes

I was actually a bit stuck on writing this episode and I give thanks to a few pre-readers for giving me this idea, which fits in with the rest of the story that I have planned for Rune Soldier Ranma. I expect it to last some twenty or so episodes. In any case, things are going to get even crazier as Melissa and Isabelle become bound to Ranma and more hijinks are one the way. As for the Nerima Wrecking Crew, I decided to let one or two join him on this world. Which one? Well, that's a secret.

In the next episode, Ranma will have to deal with a deranged sorcerer, two bickering priestesses, an old elf friend, and... him?! See you there!


End file.
